Sueño de una noche
by tsuki77
Summary: a veces, por la mañana, al despertar podemos recordar lo que soñamos, aquel sueño fue tan real, cada sensación, cada respingo de mi cuerpo, lo sentí como si realmente estuviera despierta... ¿qué significa eso?... S S y un poco de T E
1. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, (aunque no me molestaría que Shaoran fuera solo mío) sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A:** hay un momento en la historia en que tal vez los diálogos sean un poco confusos pero tengan paciencia prometo que le entenderán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Presentaciones**

Pov Sakura

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 24 años y desde hace un año me fui de mi natal Tomoeda para vivir con mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji en Tokio para comenzar a trabajar en un consultorio de psicología.

Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, es arqueólogo pero desde hace tiempo enseña en la universidad de Tomoeda, aunque de vez en cuando sale a alguna excursión; es algo que desde pequeña siempre me lleno de ilusión y quería seguir su camino, sin embargo termine enamorándome de mi profesión. Tengo un hermano mayor, Touya, es tan… tan, bueno mi hermano es muy sobre protector; estudió medicina y tiene una posición importante en el hospital general aquí en Tokio; a decir verdad, él trabajaba en una clínica en casa pero desde que decidí que quería vivir sola y en la ciudad, bueno no quiso dejarme venir sola así que decidió encontrar un lugar para él y su mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro quien decidió estudiar gastronomía y poner un pequeño local para venir y así poder mantener un ojo en mí.

De verdad que agradezco a Yukito haber venido con mi hermano ya que él calma nuestras acaloradas discusiones, además de que siempre tuve un pequeño crush con él, es una persona amable, tan inteligente y es muy atractivo, cuando crecí un poco más entendí que lo que sentía por él era amor fraternal y le tenía una profunda admiración, lo considero como miembro importante de mi familia.

Tomoyo es una excelente diseñadora y encontró un muy buen trabajo aquí en Tokio en una de las revistas de moda más prestigiosas del país, al poco tiempo de nuestra llegada, conoció a un empresario inglés llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa y comenzó un romance el cuál va viento en popa.

Soy tan feliz por que mi amiga haya encontrado la felicidad con Eriol; me encanta la pareja que hacen y en verdad creo que son tal para cual. Ambos tienen gran habilidad de observación y deducción, al igual que ambos son tan misteriosos algunas veces, planean cosas a mis espaldas y siempre tienen un gesto en la cara que indica que saben algo que los demás desconocemos. A veces pienso que deberían ser ellos quienes estuvieran impartiendo mis terapias o que debieron estudiar mi carrera.

Son tan parecidos que a veces asusta, creo fervientemente que cuando convives demasiado tiempo con una persona, aprendes a adivinar lo que están pensando sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, además de ser gracioso cuando uno termina la frase del otro o complementan lo que están a punto de decir. Aunque Eriol no tenga nada que ver con el mundo del diseño, él siempre motiva a Tomoyo a que se supere constantemente y se rete a sí misma, al igual que ella hace con él, lo más maravilloso de la relación que sostienen es que se tienen una confianza infinita y se apoyan el uno al otro.

Yo, por mi parte, he intentado formar mi propia suerte con un consultorio en el que doy terapia. La psicología me apasiona, aunque en mis años de primaria y secundaria… he de admitir que me la pasaba en las nubes, siempre estaba distraída y bueno, muchas cosas pasaban desapercibidas para mí. Sin embargo, intenté por todos los medios, mientras estudiaba en la universidad, desarrollar estas habilidades de observación para dejar de lado mi distracción. Aunque confieso que la impuntualidad seguía siendo parte de mi vida, pero eso no aplicaba a mis pacientes, con ellos logré ser muy puntual y comprometida. Me considero una persona amable, noble, con sentido del humor, inteligente y carismática y pienso que la calidez que puedes brindar como ser humano es mucho más importante que la negatividad y pesimismo que puede existir en el mundo.

Esta es mi vida ahora y debo confesar que me encanta, no sabría que sería de mi sin estas personas importantes que me apoyan y me impulsan a seguir adelante siempre con una sonrisa y una gran disposición, aunque la vida sea difícil también puede ser tan emocionante y excitante, es todo un reto y siempre trato de verla con optimismo y una sonrisa.

Aunque a veces, como este día, que me parecía interminable entre paciente y paciente trate de terminar con las consultas rápidamente y cuando por fin di por terminado el día, maneje directamente a casa, estaba bastante cansada.

Pensé que sería una buena idea pasar a comprar comida al local de Yukito pero antes decidí mejor llamar a Tomoyo para preguntar si quería que pasara por la cena ya que, honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera, sin embargo me dijo que Eriol estaría para la cena y que prefería hacerla.

Llegando al departamento me dio la bienvenida mi hermoso gato regordete Kero, era un gato divino de color dorado pero era flojo y muy glotón, comía todo lo que nosotras le dábamos de comer y aun así maullaba para que le diéramos del postre en turno. Aun así es tan cariñoso y fiel, sus ojitos denotan una gran ternura y reflejan la pureza de su gatuna vida.

Un exquisito aroma salió a mi encuentro cuando pasaba junto a la cocina, entre a ver qué cocinaba mi amiga y me corrió del lugar, argumentando que era una sorpresa y que debía esperar hasta que Eriol nos acompañara, esboce una cara de insatisfacción y le enseñé la lengua de forma infantil así que por lo mismo decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y quitarme el estrés del día, poniéndome más cómoda. Al terminar salí a la sala para ver en qué podía ser útil y me encontré con que Eriol ya había llegado.

-Hola Eriol, ¿qué tal tu día? – pregunte un poco más relajada de cómo había llegado.

-Hola Sakura! Muy bien, la verdad un poco cansado tenemos nuevos proyectos en la empresa y el área de recursos humanos tiene contemplado la contratación de nuevo personal.- dijo a manera de platica mientras se retiraba la corbata del cuello.

-¿En verdad?, suena divertido… al igual que extenuante- comente divertida, sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Sabes que la oferta sigue en pie, me ayudarías mucho si pudieras apoyarme, confío mucho en tu criterio- comentó de forma dulce para ver si esta vez podría convencerme.

-A decir verdad las cosas por el consultorio van muy bien, hay varios pacientes a los cuales daré de alta y me quedaré con el tiempo libre así que lo pensaré, ¿te parece?- Enarque una ceja y dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios. Para ser honesta, me gustaba tanto el área laboral como el clínico así que esta era una oportunidad, sin embargo la prioridad la seguían teniendo mis pacientes.

-¿Otra vez hablando de trabajo?- pregunto Tomoyo saliendo de la cocina con ese tono maternal de preocupación ya que pensaba que tanto Eriol como yo no nos dábamos un descanso apropiado.

Sonreí para mi amiga, ya que me divertía su preocupación, todos trabajábamos al mismo ritmo y ella, tan bondadosa y dulce como es, siempre trataba de cuidarnos, claro que en cuanto un diseño nuevo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta verlo realizado, por buena o mala suerte, ella siempre me pedía que fuera su modelo y terminaba realizando las prendas inspiradas en mí, o eso decía… a decir verdad aquella costumbre la adquirió a muy temprana edad, en la primaría siempre hacía lo mismo y yo solo me sonrojaba y moría de la vergüenza pero al final siempre cedía.

-Amor! Por fin has salido de la cocina- Eriol camino a su encuentro y la abrazo para después darle un tierno beso.

Tomoyo acepto de muy buena gana los brazos y labios de su novio. Aunque se sonrojaba porque yo estaba presente, yo solo reía disimuladamente.

-Necesitas ayuda con algo Tomoyo, yo pongo la mesa para que puedas cambiarte a algo más cómodo- dije conmovida por el esfuerzo de mi amiga al prepararnos la cena.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, iré rápido a cambiarme.- una dulce sonrisa enmarco su rostro.

Sonó el timbre inesperadamente y Eriol atendió, mi hermano fue a darme una visita sorpresa ya que esa noche no tenía guardia en el hospital y trajo consigo a Yukito.

-Hermano! Yuki! ¿Cómo están? ¿qué hacen aquí? – sonreí para luego abrazarlos de bienvenida.

-Hola monstruo, qué tal Eriol – dijo a modo de saludo mi "querido" hermano. Me enfurecía que me dijera de ese modo.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, quisimos pasar a saludar y ser parte de la cena- interrumpió amablemente Yukito ya que sabía que pronto explotaría contra mi hermano.

-Bienvenidos, que bueno que están aquí, ya estamos listos para comenzar a cenar- Tomoyo salía de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si pero hay que agregar dos lugares a la mesa- comento Erio muy divertido, seguramente la expresión de mi rostro denotaba mi enojo al cariñoso apodo que me daba mi hermano.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo nos dispusimos a cenar una rica comida italiana acompañado con un delicioso vino tinto que habían traído mi hermano y Yuki. Hablamos de cosas triviales, de todo lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas. Mi hermano preguntó cómo se encontraba papá ya que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de él cuando tuvo que viajar a Egipto para una nueva excursión; Yukito preguntaba por la salud de mi tía Sonomi y cuándo sería su próxima visita/inspección a nosotras, cosa que hacía seguido. Así siguió la cena con bromas y comentarios, aunque estaba cansada me encantaba lo que veía ya que parecíamos una familia unida y feliz, aunque bueno eso éramos.

Al finalizar todos ayudamos a levantar la mesa y me dispuse a lavar los platos, claro que, tanto Yukito y Eriol quisieron ayudar pero después de la magnifica cena y las atenciones que trajeron, los alenté a que fueran a descansar, tomando un digestivo o tal vez que seleccionaran una película para que todos viéramos, a Tomoyo le dije que aprovechara el tiempo antes de que Eriol tuviera que regresar a casa.

Touya, tan terco como es, me ayudo y juntos terminamos más rápido para calentar un paquete de palomitas para disfrutar de la película, la cual no recuerdo porque casi al inicio mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Cuando me percaté que no podría ver la película me despedí de todos deseándoles buenas noches y me retire a mi habitación.

-"Vaya, ha sido un día largo"- suspire dejándome caer en la cama. Kero maulló en señal de cansancio, lo cargue para subirlo a la cama, mi gato era, a veces, un poco perezoso, pero me encantaba y era muy buena compañía, agradecía que cuando yo no podía estar en casa, Tomoyo se encargara de él, las dos lo queríamos mucho y Kero nos quería por igual, a los únicos que no quería era a Eriol y a mi hermano, el segundo lo tenía bien merecido porque lo trataba con indiferencia pero con Eriol… bueno se puede decir que eran celos.

Generalmente Kero dormía conmigo, digamos que de vez en cuando Tomoyo tenía alguien más que le hiciera compañía por las noches, mi amiga se apenaba cada que eso pasaba aunque yo le asegurara que no tenía ningún problema con que pasaran la noche juntos, aunque también Eriol prefería dormir en su casa porque mi lindo gatito siempre terminaba arañándolo de más.

Cheque algunas cosas antes de retirarme a ponerme la pijama y le escribí un rápido correo a mi padre para que se enterara de las novedades que había contado Touya en la cena y lo que sucedía conmigo, que honestamente no era mucho, apague las luces y me metí en mis suaves sabanas.

En cuanto toque la almohada caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, pero nadie me prevendría para lo que soñé aquella noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autora: <strong>Hola! ¿cómo están? como ven ya estoy de vuelta con otra idea y bueno quiero ver que les parece la introducción porque en sí pasaran muchísimas cosas jejeje

Ojalá dejen muchos rvs para ver si continuo con la historia.

¿Qué habrá soñado Sakura?, Tomoyo y Eriol son novios! jajaja siempre me ha gustado su pareja aunque sea unos secundarios a Sakura y Shaoran...

**Adelantos del próximo capi...**

Esa noche al llegar al evento, todos lucían trajes de época y se veían muy bien combinados...

...yo sentía una mirada penetrante sobre mí, la cual me hizo sentir nerviosa, buscaba al dueño o dueña de aquella mirada que me desconcertaba...

Siempre que mis amigos se ponían melosos trataba de darles su espacio por lo que divisé que el salón tenía una terraza, me excuse argumentando que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco...

En ese momento la luna iluminaba el lugar dándole una presencia mística y encantadora.

Espero sus reviews!

saludos...


	2. Sueño de una noche

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A:** hay un momento en la historia en que tal vez los diálogos sean un poco confusos pero tengan paciencia prometo que le entenderán.

También necesito que me hagan un favor, para darle más personalidad a la historia decidí incluir una canción para una escena les indicaré cuando darle play y les dejo el link:

.com/watch?v=oZRWhAL1-1U

No sé que paso pero no me deja ponerlo bien, solo vayan a youtube y busquen "if you are my love" es el segundo video de la lista... sorry

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>

**Sueño de una noche…**

Nos encontrábamos en un parque de la ciudad, era muy basto y hermoso, se veía muy bien cuidado, tenía un lago el cual se pasaba con un puente arqueado, me recordaba mucho al parque pingüino cerca de casa.

Tomoyo y yo paseábamos, después de una ardua tarde de trabajo, para relajarnos encontramos un carrito que vendía helados y ambas compramos nuestros sabores favoritos, yo comía… bueno devoraba uno sabor a fresa, mientras que mi amiga degustaba uno sabor vainilla.

Durante nuestro trayecto encontramos un módulo donde anunciaban un gran baile de época y decidimos que sería divertido asistir, por lo que compramos boletos para Eriol, Tomoyo y para mí.

-Ya sé como serán nuestros atuendos Sakura- decía con ilusión mi amiga, lo más terrorífico es que se observaban varias estrellas en sus orbes amatista- Incluso ya tengo pensado que se pondrá Eriol, será simplemente espectacular- reía con un poco de malicia.

Una gota de sudor recorría mi cuello en ese momento, pero me parecía una excelente idea así que coincidí con ella.

Esa noche al llegar al evento, todos lucían trajes de época y se veían muy bien combinados, nuestros atuendos no se quedaban atrás, Tomoyo vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino aterciopelado strapless con un corsé que al terminar su pecho tenía un tono blanco en el medio que descendía hasta la falda que por los lados tenía aquella tela azul, lucía hermosa con el largo cabello negro recogido y con unos cuantos mechones de cabello recorriendo su espalda con pequeños rizos al final, hacía contraste perfecto con su piel nívea y sus ojos amatistas; Eriol, por su parte, hacía juego con su novia, ya que llevaba una chaqueta del mismo tono azul marino aterciopelado con una camisa blanca que tenía vuelo en el cuello y en conjunto unos pantalones y zapatos negros, sus anteojos le daban un aspecto elegante y su cabello negro azulado lo hacían ver como todo un caballero de antaño ; Para mí, Tomoyo decidió que me vería excelsa en un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con mis ojos, llevaba los hombros descubiertos pero a la mitad de los mismos, comenzaba el hermoso vestido, tenía una corsé que se amoldaba a mi silueta y me esterilizaba aún más, tenía una caída impresionante, era ampón y me hacía lucir como una princesa de cuento de hadas, llevaba el cabello recogido como en media cola que dejaban ver el largo de mi cabello y unos cuantos mechones sueltos con rizos recorrían mi espalda.

El salón era esplendido, muy amplio, con una pista de baile extensa un decorado muy minucioso, se notaba que le habían dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo, la mantelería era de color blanco con bordes dorados y los centros de mesa eran candelabros de color plata que en la parte superior sostenían un arreglo floral con rosas rojas. En la entrada del salón nos indicaron nuestros asientos y nuestra mesa se encontraba a una más de la pista, un poco alejados de la orquesta.

Los tres cenamos en compañía de otras personas y yo sentía una mirada penetrante sobre mí, la cual me hizo sentir nerviosa, buscaba al dueño o dueña de aquella mirada que me desconcertaba, dimos por terminada la cena y Tomoyo fue quien encontró al dueño de esa mirada, me indicó su dirección y le sostuve la mirada aunque no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa ya que el joven era realmente guapo y me miraba con mucha insistencia, como si nos conociéramos con anterioridad, aunque no podía descifrar de donde exactamente y por supuesto sentí mi cara sonrojarse fuertemente y desvié la mirada ya que la timidez se apoderó de mi.

Eriol invitó a Tomoyo a bailar y aunque en un principio se reuso por que no quería dejarme sola la inste a que lo acompañara ya que a eso habíamos ido, al acercarse a la pista de baile se podía observar lo embelesados que estaban el uno con el otro, ambos se miraban con tanto amor que sus ojos destellaban con un brillo sin igual, al terminar la pieza, regresaron a sentarse pero le pedí a mi amiga que me acompañara al baño aunque no noté que forzosamente tendríamos que pasar por la mesa en donde se encontraba el desconocido que no paraba de mirarme y cuando pasamos a su lado, Eriol le brindo una mirada suspicaz lo cual provoco que el desconocido volteara hacia otro lado.

Ya en el baño, Tomoyo empezó a cuestionarme si conocía al joven ya que ambos nos mirábamos como si nos conociéramos y ella percibía una conexión extraña entre nosotros, como si este encuentro no fuera una coincidencia. Me puse algo nerviosa y le comente que la esperaría afuera del baño donde había una pequeña sala y en cuanto estuve fuera, justo delante de mí se encontraba el joven que no paraba de mirarme momentos antes, me sobresalte un poco y me puse muy nerviosa por lo que solo atiné a decir hola.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? -

-Eh… bi-bien y tú? -

-Bien, no pude evitar notar que salías con tus amigos y me preocupe un poco así que decidí venir a ver si estabas bien -

Una vez más me sentí tan sonrojada – Eh… esto… si todo bien… gracias por preocuparte –

-Que bueno, mi nombre es Shaoran y el tuyo? –

-Sakura –

En ese momento sentimos una mirada sobre nosotros y Eriol, quien había salido del baño, nos observaba inquisitivamente, se acerco a nosotros y se presento con Shaoran y nos miraba de manera enigmática, lo cual provocaba que nos sintiéramos un tanto incómodos; justo en ese momento Tomoyo sale del baño para mi rescate y el de Shaoran, sin embargo al acercarse a nosotros mostró su cara pícara, yo sabía que nada bueno podía salir de los gestos de mis amigos.

-Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo y ¿su nombre es? –

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Shaoran –

-Ay bueno, creo que sería mejor que regresáramos adentro ¿no lo creen? - comenté un tanto azorada, antes de que mis amigos planearan más de lo que sabía ya estaban tramando.

-En verdad amiga, el joven parece demostrar mucho interés por ti, incluso es muy guapo – dijo mi amiga con aire soñador una vez habiéndonos alejado un poco del joven trigueño y cabellos despeinados de color marrón.

-Considero que si se atrevió a seguirte hasta el baño es que en verdad despertaste su curiosidad Sakura- ahora fue Eriol quien me dejó completamente apenada por el comentario.

**(N/A: denle play al link)**

Ya en el interior del salón Tomoyo y Eriol deciden volver a bailar, por lo que me quede admirando el gran decorado del lugar. Pude notar una presencia de alguien a mi lado y al ladear un poco la cabeza veo una mano extendida hacia mi.

-Me concedes esta pieza – dijo el caballero de ojos ambarinos que hace unos minutos acabábamos de abandonar por el baño.

-Eh… si – susurro levemente ya que él me hacía sentir como una adolescente, nerviosa y muy emocionada.

Así pues fuimos a la pista de baile y una melodía en piano se deja escuchar de fondo, cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi cintura, mi cuerpo se estremeció de una manera que no había sentido con anterioridad, me encontraba a mí misma sonrojada hasta las orejas, nerviosa y aún así, al sentirme entre sus brazos, sentía una enorme sensación de confort, me embargaba una calidez y una seguridad inexplicables, sus ojos irradiaban confianza y su porte denotaban seguridad y fortaleza; podría quedarme viéndolo toda la noche de ser posible, pero cuando caí en cuenta de la admiración que le estaba profesando decidí distraer mi mente un poco con algo de plática, en verdad era más una excusa para saciar la curiosidad que estaba despertando este hombre en mí.

-Que bonito está todo esto – observando a mi alrededor, ya que si lo viera a los ojos caería en su hechizo de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar, te hipnotizaban.

-Si, ¿te gustan mucho este tipo de bailes? - dijo con una muy hermosa sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-A decir verdad, si y mucho, cuando nos enteramos del baile decidimos venir, ¿tú como te enteraste del baile? – era muy fácil platicar con él, me sentía cómoda a su lado.

-Ah… esto… en realidad digamos que yo los organizo… - dijo un tanto nervioso.

-En verdad, que interesante, ¿cómo es eso? – pregunte ahora más curiosa que antes.

-Si lo que sucede es que mi familia tienes varias empresas, una de ellas es esta de organización de eventos así que realizamos este tipo de cosas, al igual que en este momento me encuentro al frente de su manejo – tomando un tono de simpleza al explicarlo, lo cual lo hizo verse mucho más atractivo de ser posible, aunque claro supuse que era un mecanismo de defensa para evitar su nerviosismo.

-Ay que padre, de seguro es muy entretenido, deben tener varios eventos con diferentes temáticas, que divertido – sonreí sinceramente porque me maravillaba que aun siendo alguien ocupado tuviera tiempo para divertirse un poco.

-Eh… esto… si eh… bueno tenemos varias empresas alrededor del mundo y es interesante - ¿acaso dije algo malo? Porque parecía nervioso cuando me contesto e incluso un poco de color llego a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estudiaste? – trate de cambiar la conversación pues veía que empezaba a incomodarse.

-Administración de Empresas, y ¿tú? – se le noto un poco más relajado.

-Soy licenciada en psicología – conteste de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-En serio, que padre, siempre me ha llamado la atención, pero como mi familia quiere que me haga cargo de las empresas pues no pude realmente estudiar lo que yo quisiera, aunque me gusta mucho lo que estudié – en un principio me pareció molesto, pero cuando mencionó sus estudios esa aura de tensión o molestia, pareció desaparecer de él.

En ese momento la melodía termina y él me escolta hacía mi mesa para reunirnos con mis amigos, fue una agradable sorpresa ver como Eriol y Shaoran se enfrascaban en una conversación interesante mientras que yo le comentaba a mi amiga lo mucho que me llamaba la atención lo inteligente y guapo que era Shaoran. Sin embargo, un mesero se acerco a nosotros pidiendo que Shaoran lo acompañara para atender unos asuntos, por lo que este se despidió deseando que siguiéramos pasándola bien. Al quedarnos solos Eriol acercó a Tomoyo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso de nariz para después atraerla un poco más y besar sus labios de una manera tierna y muy romántica.

Siempre que mis amigos se ponían melosos trataba de darles su espacio por lo que divisé que el salón tenía una terraza, me excuse argumentando que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y lo que admiré en aquella terraza era simplemente hermoso, había un pequeño patio con rosas blancas y luces que hacían lucir el lugar como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas, en medio del patio había una fuente con una estatua de una bailarina de ballet. En ese momento la luna iluminaba el lugar dándole una presencia mística y encantadora. Me enajené contemplando el cielo obscuro cargado de un manto de estrellas y aquella luna plateada que se encontraba totalmente redonda.

-Es una hermosa noche, no es cierto? – comenta una voz ronca a mis espaldas.

-Aaaaa… ay, ay…. Eh si – desde chica solía ser muy asustadiza, sobre todo si se trataba de la obscuridad o cuentos de fantasmas, ahora imagínense si se creen solos y de repente alguien les habla.

-Eh… disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte – se escuchaba un dejo divertido en la voz de Shaoran.

-No… no ha sido nada, solo… me sobresalte un poco, solo eso. Es que estaba observando la luna- el color subía rápidamente por mi cara y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Si la luna es hermosa, me encanta, sabes, siempre he creído que es como mística, irradia una luz hermosa, alumbra la obscuridad de la noche, es hermosa en verdad – al decir esas palabras sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, si fuese posible la luz de la luna lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo.

-Sabes, la luna y las estrellas siempre han sido de mis cosas favoritas- confesé aunque un ligero mariposeo en mi estomago empezó a hacerse presente.

-Oye ¿no tienes frío? La noche esta empezando a ser más fría- comenzaba a avanzar hacía mi.

-Eh… esto… no… bueno algo - ¿porqué tenía que sonar algo tonta? Los nervios y mi traicionera piel me descubrieron ante él por lo que amablemente se acerco para colocarme su chaqueta e hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-Toma para que no sientas tanto frío – fue un gesto tan amable de su parte.

-Muchas Gracias – y el sonrojo asomaba en mis mejillas. -Oye Shaoran, y ¿cómo fue que encontraron este lugar tan hermoso?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno este tipo de evento es anual, así que la empresa tiene un área destinada a encontrar este tipo de lugares, para la temática ya sabes… - dijo restándole importancia.

-Ya veo, es precioso- admití.

-Gracias, oye deberíamos entrar esta refrescando más y podrías enfermarte- me sonrió y al mismo tiempo extendía una mano para que yo la tomara.

-Si tienes razón- y cuando extendí mi mano para tomar la suya una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el pulso de mi corazón aumento de manera estrepitosa.

Cuando entramos al salón solté su mano y le devolví la chaqueta, me sorprendía sentir todo aquello y sobre todo de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, reconocía que me hacía sentir como adolescente, admitía que era muy apuesto, e inteligente pero no era la clase de chicas que se dejaran apantallar por cosas banales, como su físico y su encantadores modales, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que yo reaccionara de esta manera.

Desafortunadamente tuvo que irse para ultimar algunos asuntos mientras yo esperaba el regreso de mis amigos de la pista de baile, estaba un poco azorada por los acontecimientos recientes por lo que quería regresar a casa para descansar un poco. Cuando por fin se acerco Tomoyo le pregunte que si podríamos regresar, aunque sabía que estaban pasándola de maravilla, no quería importunarlos así que solo quería avisar por lo que me dijo que lo comentaría con Eriol para decidir algo. En cuanto se marcho apareció Shaoran de nuevo.

-Sakura, he venido a despedirme, ya tengo que retirarme- notaba un poco de desilusión en su tono de voz – Tengo que levantarme temprano para trabajar-

-¿Trabajas en Domingo? – le pregunte extrañada.

-Cosas de la empresa…-

-Sakura… ay hola Shaoran… eh esto, bueno para serte sincera queríamos saber si esta bien que te lleves el carro y nosotros buscaremos la manera de regresar- contesto Tomoyo con un gesto en su cara que no supe descifrar.

-No se preocupen yo puedo llevarla – Se ofreció Shaoran.

-En verdad? Ay eso sería excelente no lo crees Sakura? – Ah con que eso tramaba Tomoyo cuando se acerco, pensé para mi misma, tenía la cara totalmente roja y antes de que pudiera objetar algo Shaoran me interrumpió.

-Te aseguro que no es molestia para mi si es lo que estas pensando, te aseguro que llegaras sana y salva y prometo llevarte por donde tú me indiques - ¿cómo sabía que yo pensaba decir que no quería causar molestias? ¿Por qué mi boca no se movía? Vamos Sakura di algo!.

-Bien, que no se diga más. Sakura se va con Shaoran!- dijo triunfal mi amiga, y yo solo podía verle con cara de estupefacción al comprender que todo aquello había sido planeado.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude articular.

Durante el trayecto a casa platicamos de varias cosas, pude conocerlo un poco más e incluso resultaba reconfortante y un poco atemorizante que pudiera hablar con él con plena confianza, hablamos sobre cosas de nuestra niñez, nuestros gustos y disgustos y siempre se porto muy respetuoso conmigo, no caí en cuenta cuando llegamos a nuestro destino para mi acabábamos de salir del baile, estar en su compañía hacia que el tiempo pasara demasiado aprisa.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, fue una noche muy divertida- comente cuando divisé la entrada de los departamento donde vivía.

-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de la noche…eh…esto… disculpa ¿te gustaría hacer algo mañana?- y por el tono que utilizo denotaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Pero no dijiste que trabajabas mañana?- si a veces en esta vida la mujer tiene que hacerse un poco difícil.

-Si pero ya sabes puede ser en la tarde, podríamos ir al cine o ir por un helado, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras – aun dentro del coche se pude ver su sonrojo y se veía muy atractivo con el.

-Si me gustaría mucho, toma te paso mi teléfono y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo- le di mi celular que el guardo en su memoria y me dio el suyo para yo hacer lo mismo- bueno… eh.. ya debería bajarme- a decir verdad no quería hacerlo pero era tarde y él amablemente se ofreció a traerme así que debería dejarlo irse a descansar.

-Ah no, yo prometí que te dejaría hasta la puerta de tu casa y eso pienso hacer- dijo con tono autoritario pero con humor, me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera y volvió a mi el sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago.

Me ayudó a salir del coche y seguimos platicando animadamente hasta que llegamos a la puerta de lo que era mi hogar…

-Ves te dije, sana y salva- me dedicó una sonrisa mientras yo quedaba viéndolo y con la espalda hacia la puerta.

-Te invitaría a pasar pero, ya es muy tarde – lo miraba nerviosa –ha sido una noche maravillosa, te agradezco todas tus atenciones – trataba de controlar mi voz porque en verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Si es verdad, ya es tarde, sabes, me la pase muy bien hoy, muchas gracias por dejarme acompañarte espero que descanses- hablo casi en un susurro

-Eh…e..y…y tú igual …eh que, que pases buenas noches- ya no pude aguantar más el nerviosismo y fue lo primero que pude decir.

Sorprendentemente se acerco a mi, su mano toco mi mejilla y el me miraba fijamente a los ojos, deposito un suave beso al otro lado de mi mejilla y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, después de la impresión me obligue a mi misma a abrir la puerta del departamento y entrar; cuando por fin cerré la puerta no parecía yo, no cabía en mí misma, cargue a Kero del sofá en donde se encontraba y empecé a dar vueltas con él, cosa que no apreció mucho. Brinque de un lado a otro me sentía como colegiala. Cuando por fin me calme un poco escuche la perilla de la puerta abrirse y en ese momento…. Desperte.

* * *

><p><strong>Coments de la autora:<strong>

Si... esto... tengo mucho tiempo libre entonces termine con el sueño...¿qué les pareció?

Bueno primero lo primero la canción que quise poner de fondo cuando están bailando Sakura y Shaoran es la de if you are my love… agrego el link para que la escuchen es del anime de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles otro de mis animes favoritos ^.^

¿qué manera de salir de Shaoran verdad? ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿recordará el sueño?

En fin sigan comentando pls ahora les explico que esta actualización fue inesperada porque no pensé que lo tendría tan rápido así que pls pls pls no se enojen ya que hasta la próxima semana estaré actualizando tipo jueves por ahí.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! En especial a:**

**Sunako-Koike, Endri-chan, Princessmalfoy10 y Chocofresas! muchas gracias por dejar sus coments ^.^**


	3. ¿Coincidencias del Destino?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las magnificas CLAMP, pero la historia es enteramente mía. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y con el afán de divertirme escribiendo.

Sin más que decir les dejo el tercer capi, espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>

**¿Coincidencias del destino?**

**Pov Shaoran**

Desperté esa mañana enredado entre las sábanas blancas y el edredón color verde que cubrían mi cama, tenía la sensación extraña de que algo había sucedido y cuando recupere consciencia total, recordé el sueño tan extraño que tuve anoche.

-"Pero qué diablos, ¿cómo puedo soñar con alguien que ni conozco?, ¿quién será esa chica? ¿La conoceré de algún lugar?- estaba ensimismado recordando la sensación agradable que había dejado aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas, cabello castaño y físico envidiable, con la que había soñado. –"En verdad que se veía de ensueño en aquel vestido verde… verde esmeralda… como sus ojos"- ¿porqué me estoy sonrojando? Fue lo que hizo que me parara de mi extraordinariamente cómoda cama.

Increíblemente había reconocido a una persona del sueño, o más bien el nombre pero era parte de un pasado que le era difícil recordar con toda claridad. Así que descarte la posibilidad.

Pase mi mano por mi despeinado cabello, siempre es lo mismo, por más que trato de acomodarlo parece que solo termino despeinándolo más. Me desperecé y tome rumbo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha caliente y empezar con el día.

-"Es gracioso que hasta en sueños tenga que recordarme a mí mismo que no soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, tengo que recordar mis obligaciones como un Li, aunque mis padres no tengan una empresa de organización de eventos, creo que sería muy divertido, aunque si tengo que empezar a participar más en las juntas de accionistas de la revista"- las gotas caían sobre el bien formado torso color canela del prestigiado empresario de 26 años Shaoran Li.

Estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de mi baño cuando escucho la puerta de mi baño abrirse con sigilo y una voz chillona y gritona me saco del trance que provocaba el agua.

-Xiao Lang Li! Te acabaras toda el agua caliente! Sal de inmediato- gritaba mi pesada prima Meiling Li quien había decidido tomar un descanso de Hong Kong, de donde éramos originarios, y pasar unas lindas vacaciones en mi departamento, claro todo esto sin haberlo consultado conmigo primero.

-¿¡Qué te sucede! ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar así a mi baño mientras estoy ocupado?- grite exasperado, ¿es que no conocía lo que era privacidad?.

-Xiao Lang no me grites, entiendo que seas un gruñón sin remedio, pero no lo hagas, yo solo quiero tener agua caliente para poder bañarme- era el mismo tono de voz de una niña berrinchuda, pude imaginarme a la perfección el gran puchero que su cara marcaba.

Siempre había sido así, desde pequeños, Meiling es el tipo de mujer que no se detiene ante nada hasta conseguir lo que se propone, que generalmente era sacarme de mis casillas, ella decidía a diestra y siniestra, es una persona totalmente libre de complejos, muy competitiva, muchas veces impulsiva, pero lo que más me gustaba de su personalidad es que ella es franca, derecha, no tiene miedo a decir las cosas como las piensa, totalmente honesta, por lo mismo la sutileza y la discreción no son su fuerte.

Aunque muchas veces puede volverme loco, es a quien más confianza le tengo, ha sido mi amiga y confidente en muchas travesuras y ha vivido junto conmigo el yugo de nacer bajo el bendito apellido que compartimos. Puede ser pesada, escandalosa, fastidiosa y muchas veces melosa y encimosa, pero es mi prima y la quiero mucho de verdad, no obstante no se lo hago saber constantemente.

-¡No te gritaría si no interrumpieras momentos íntimos como es el baño!, haz favor de salir ¿quieres? Ya termine así que vete a dar tu bendito baño- use un tono seco que sabía le sacaría canas verdes.

-Ay ¿porqué siempre tienes que ser tan enojón?, está bien Xiao Lang me voy, ah una cosa más… Wei ya te espera con el desayuno, dice que las sábanas se te pegaron- y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa.

Salí de la ducha y me cambie rápidamente, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata verde, a estas alturas deben adivinar que es mi color predilecto, tenía reunión con mi madre así que me era imperativo apurarme si es que no quería llegar tarde con ella.

Tome el portafolio con todo lo necesario y salí de la habitación para desayunar lo que Wei, el anciano sirviente de mi familia quien había sido mi mentor y amigo durante los años de mi juventud y quien había decidido quedarse conmigo, me había preparado.

-Buenos días amo - dijo Wei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Wei, te he pedido, desde pequeño, que no me llames amo por favor- fue mi saludo – te reitero que quiero que me llames por mi nombre- esta vez dulcifique un poco mi tono.

-Esta bien joven Shaoran-

No es que fuese un inútil o que no pudiera hacer las cosas yo mismo, pero él insistió en que necesitaba algo de compañía, que se quedaría a mi lado y que así lo había dispuesto la máxima autoridad en mi familia, Ieran Li, mi madre.

Me despedí de Wei y baje el ascensor, subí a mi auto convertible para dar marcha hacía la mansión que tenía mi madre en Japón, teniendo suerte no encontré tráfico y llegue puntual a la cita, no tenía mucha idea de lo que mi madre tuviera que hablar conmigo, pero seguramente era una incansable plática sobre lo que significa ser un Li, las responsabilidades que tengo que acatar, la importancia del respeto y el renombre que un gran hombre, como lo fue mi padre, Hien Li, había dejado como herencia para mí y que tendría que hacerme cargo de los asuntos como así se hubiese dispuesto desde mi nacimiento. No es que no lo hiciera ya, pero aún no llevaba el control completo, mi madre seguía al frente y yo era su mano derecha hasta que estuviera plenamente convencida de mi habilidad de liderazgo y solución de problemas para consolidarme como el jefe de todas las empresas Li. Mientras ella radicaba en Hong Kong yo manejaba todo desde Japón.

Tantas expectativas, tantas obligaciones, y sin embargo, desde que tengo memoria, todo cuanto hice fue prepararme para asumir este cargo, este rol que se me imputaba sin tener la más mínima consideración por lo que pudiera sentir o querer yo. No puedo quejarme de mi educación, siempre fue de la mejor y más alta calidad, las mejores escuelas, los mejores tutores pero aún así mi infancia fue fría y carente de calidez… no porque mi madre no me quisiera o mi padre en su defecto o mis locas hermanas, pero a la corta edad de siete años tuvimos que decir adiós a mi padre ya que lo perdimos en un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre, entonces, asumió su posición dentro de las empresas y quiso que yo me preparará lo mejor posible para seguirle los pasos a mi difunto padre, por lo mismo, ella se volvió distante y poco afectiva; recuerdo que viví enfurecido, por mucho tiempo, con ella porque no cabía dentro de mí que no me abrazara o que no me mirara, que no mostrara siquiera un dejo de aprecio para su propio hijo pero tiempo después me confesó, claro por insistencia de mi prima y Wei, que lo hacía para enseñarme una lección de fortaleza y porque yo era la viva imagen de mi padre a su edad, cuando maduré un poco más pude entenderlo, sin embargo, no dejaba de doler, aún ahora que soy adulto, sigo alejado un poco de la familia y de sus exigencias; exigencias que me corresponden por ser el único hijo barón.

Camine por los salones vacíos de aquella gran mansión dirigiendo mis pasos hacia el despacho de mi madre, seguía ensimismado en los recuerdos por lo que no note que ya estaba en la puerta hasta que esta se abrió del otro lado dejando ver una figura imponente, una mujer de años que aun parecía imperturbada por el tiempo, de largo cabello negro y facciones recias aunque un poco cansadas.

-Hijo, has llegado a tiempo, pasa tenemos que hablar- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Madre, que gusto verla tan entera, disculpe la distracción- ¿qué clase de saludo había sido aquel? Pero ¿cómo tratar a una persona que es inmune a los sentimientos?.

Ella avanzó hacia el silla que tenía detrás de la gran mesa que estaba abarrotado de papeles, yo me senté en una de las sillas que quedaban de espaldas a la puerta.

-Bien, como sabes, mi visita aquí es rápida, he recibido tu reporte mensual y estoy satisfecha con los resultados y el manejo de todo, sin embargo, no veo tu participación activa en la junta de accionistas que corresponde a la revista de Tokio, entiendo tu falta de interés por el mundo de la moda, pero es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar- hablaba con un temple de acero, no era mi madre en ese momento era la dueña y señora de aquel imperio y entendía a la perfección porque había dejado rezagado lo concerniente a la revista.

-Entiendo, inclusive había pensado empezar mi participación activa de inmediato- quien viera esa platica pensaría en la reunión de negocios que se celebra entre jefe y asistente no que esa mujer era mi madre y yo su hijo.

-Es grato saber que estás empezando a fungir como el gran líder que desee que fueras- una leve sonrisa asomo en la comisura de sus labios – pero necesitamos determinar la relevancia de esta sección de la empresa para nosotros, si ni siquiera tus hermanas Shiefa y Fuutie, quienes están dentro del gremio, quieren dirigir esa sección, debemos pensar si vender al mejor postor es lo más conveniente – salió de su boca sin más.

-Considero que debería encargarme de las cosas, dedicarle más tiempo y dentro de unos 6 meses presentarle mis reportes y los posibles compradores en caso de que decidamos venderla, tendríamos que pensar las cosas y como manejar la junta de accionistas, aunque sea accionista mayoritario y usted madre, la dueña seguimos teniendo que tratar con estas personas, pensar en comprar sus acciones o discutir las posibilidades que se tienen- dije con determinación, algo me decía que tenía que cerciorarme que la revista no era relevante, una sensación en la boca de mi estomago me impulsaba a darle más importancia.

-Me agrada tu disposición hijo, entonces, tu prioridad se centrará en la revista por los próximos 6 meses, lo demás lo dejaremos bajo mi observación o alguien a quien consideres digno de confianza- su voz denotaba orgullo, o eso me pareció a mi, como dije anteriormente, no es que no me quiera, es que es una persona fría y no sabe lidiar con los sentimientos, cosa que heredé.

Dando por terminado nuestra conversación, quedando acordado que a partir de esa misma semana trabajaría principalmente en la revista, en qué cosas había que salvar y de cuáles otras podíamos prescindir, qué era lo que más nos convendría y demás… 6 meses, tenía 6 meses de libertad porque no sería molestado por mi madre o sus decisiones, ahora me tocaba demostrarle mi capacidad de asesoramiento para con este asuntito. Bueno no era una libertad completa, pero si era un poco de aire nuevo, dudaba que mi madre dejara todo a mi cargo como había dicho, pero por lo menos dejaría que jugara mis cartas como mejor sabía… era una de sus tantas pruebas.

Regrese a la oficina, después de mi "agradable" conversación con mi madre. Mi secretaria, una joven de 20 años a la cuál ayudaba con el trabajo porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus estudios llamada Akashi Kimura, me recibió con todos los pendientes y mensajes de ese día. Akashi era una joven eficiente y muy correcta, no tenía ese enamoramiento absurdo que despertaba en todas las mujeres que habían en el edificio y no es que lo diga por ser prepotente o engreído sino que las proposiciones que hacían, eran al principio sutiles y ahora totalmente descaradas además de constantes.

-Señorita Kimura, podría traerme un poco de café y llamar al señor Yue para que venga- le dedique una sonrisa fugaz, era bueno poder contar con una mujer que no se desmayara cada vez que yo hacía eso, era, en mi opinión, una jovencita muy madura para su edad, centrada y para nada quitaba su objetivo de terminar sus estudios, por eso me agradaba y decidí ayudarla.

-Si señor, enseguida- devolvió la sonrisa y salio de mi oficina a su escritorio.

-Veo que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo- la voz de Yue, mi asistente y la persona en quien confiaba para los negocios debido a su compromiso y alto desempeño, retumbo en mis oídos.

-¿Sarcasmo es lo que escucho de ti?- pregunte desenfadado – No creo haberlo escuchado antes, es… diferente – le indiqué que tomara asiento en una de las sillas vacías enfrente de mi escritorio – ¿gustas algo de tomar?- camine hacia el carro de bebidas que tenía en la oficina como parte de la decoración.

-No, gracias, dígame señor ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- eso es algo que me agradaba de este sujeto, siempre directo, sin adivinanzas y conciso. Es del tipo de personas con las que siempre me he rodeado pero él era diferente porque no demostraba dobles intenciones, no era codicioso como casi todos en el gremio.

-Bien, durante estos 6 meses necesitaré que te hagas cargo de los proyectos que teníamos pensado hasta el momento, trabajaras en conjunto con mi madre, informándole mensualmente del manejo y cumplimiento de estos proyectos, además podrás contar con mi apoyo pero este será mínimo – solté sin más.

-Señor! Agradezco la oportunidad que me brinda, y le aseguro que todo saldrá de maravilla, incluso para su propio descanso dentro de los informes a su madre haré una copia para usted- su tono de voz no vario en lo absoluto aunque sabía que esto lo había alegrado, explíquenme si esto no es eficiencia, Yue tenía toda mi confianza ya que él había sido parte de las juntas de planeación y desarrollo de cada uno de los proyectos a realizar, sabía qué se debía hacer y cómo hacerlo, además de que mi madre se encargaría de ponerlo a prueba como a todos nosotros, no me cabe la menor duda que él podrá salir victorioso de cada obstáculo, de no ser así no lo habría elegido.

-Podría preguntar a ¿qué se debe esto?- siguiendo con la conversación.

-Pues que hay un proyecto en especial que necesita mi entera dedicación, quisiera que ustedes fueran parte del equipo pero los necesito aquí y listos- cuando dije ustedes me refería a mis colaboradores importantes, Yue, Akashi, pero tenía que ver cómo se manejaban las cosas en la revista y el personal ya estaba impuesto – Estaré todo el tiempo aquí en Japón pero confío en que no me necesitarás- estire la mano en señal de acuerdo con mi asistente, éste la estiro para estrechar mi mano y así sellamos lo pactado. – En unas horas paso a retirarme para comenzar en este proyecto Yue, cualquier cosa que quieras discutir es ahora –

-Señor tenemos todo listo y organizado, en cuanto a los detalles no se preocupe tengo todo bajo control, en la semana me comunicaré con su madre y le explicaré la forma de trabajo – mirándome con determinación.

-Buena suerte – dije a modo de despido para salir de la oficina y llegar a la revista, este sería un día largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los lindos coments de la autora jejeje<strong>

**N/A:** ¿qué les pareció? Por fin sale Shaoran jejejeje aunque salió en el sueño pero este cap es totalmente dedicado para él.

¿qué pasará con lo que él soñó? ¿No era acaso lo mismo que había soñado alguien más? ¿se conocerán en el próximo capitulo?

Espero que les este gustando y que dejen muchos reviews! Ya saben que son bien recibidas todo tipo de criticas y para aquellas personas que me habían pedido un fic más grande pues aquí esta jejejeje.

De nueva cuenta quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

Sunako-Koike

Freya-x

Princessmalfoy10

Endri-chan

Chocofresas

y también a todas las personas que han agregado el fic en alert y en sus favs jejejeje

nos vemos la próxima :)


	4. El hombre de mis sueños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las magnificas CLAMP, pero la historia es enteramente mía. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y con el afán de divertirme escribiendo.

Quiero un Shaoran jajajaja.

Sin más que decir les dejo el tercer capi, espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**El hombre de mis sueños**

**Pov Sakura**

-¡Hoe!, ¿pero qué demonios?- salte de mi reconfortante cama cuando el despertador no paraba de sonar y Kero me estaba lamiendo para despertar – ¡las 9 de la mañana! ¡Ay por todos los dioses!- corrí hacia mi baño y me arregle lo mejor que pude, tenía una cita en menos de 10 minutos y yo todavía ni arreglada estaba… esperen un momento… ¿qué día es hoy?… "martes" pensé para mi, que alivio mi cita no es hasta dentro de una hora más… de todos modos proseguí con mi aseo personal y alistarme para el día.

-Sakura, ¿se te han pegado las sábanas?, o ¿es que has recordado tus viejos hábitos?- la dulce de voz de Tomoyo tenía todo el tono de burla hacía mi persona, pero cuando descubrió mi sonrojo ante su comentario, su curiosidad aumentó y pregunto - ¿qué has soñado para tenerte de esa forma?- ¿cómo es que Tomoyo adivina todo lo que me pasa?.

En verdad que mi prima era totalmente observadora y que se diga de metiche… en fin me dispuse a contarle el sueño de la noche anterior con punto y seña, ella de vez en cuando asentía o me miraba ilusionada y vaya que se mostró interesada cuando le describí los atuendos de aquella noche de baile, dijo que empezaría los bosquejos del diseño de dichas prendas. Mientras tomábamos el desayuno seguí con la narración hasta que llegamos a un punto en específico:

"_-Sakura… ay hola Shaoran… eh esto, bueno para serte sincera queríamos saber si esta bien que te lleves el carro y nosotros buscaremos la manera de regresar- contesto Tomoyo con un gesto en su cara que no supe descifrar._

_-No se preocupen yo puedo llevarla – Se ofreció Shaoran._

_-En verdad? Ay eso sería excelente no lo crees Sakura? – Ah con que eso tramaba Tomoyo cuando se acerco, pensé para mi misma, tenía la cara totalmente roja y antes de que pudiera objetar algo Shaoran me interrumpió."_

-Hay Sakura, en verdad crees que conspiro todo el tiempo- su tono burlón más su expresión comprobó que tenía la razón y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero que romántico la verdad, esa velada a la luz de la luna, más su insistencia de traerte a casa… ¿cómo dices que se llama?- preguntó pícara.

-Shaoran… así dijo que se llamaba, y sí, sé de antemano que planeas cosas turbias, tu y tu novio- le dije sonriendo – Oye Tomoyo ¿crees que exista alguien así?- pregunte como no queriendo la cosa… estaba siendo tan infantil.

-Creo que si, es más es "literalmente" el hombre de tus sueños Sakura, ya verás que si soñaste con él es porque viene en camino – mientras que en su rostro se observaba la incansable sonrisa que brindaba calidez y seguridad - ¿sabes algo más de él?- seguía cuestionándome interesada.

-No, solo el nombre y como lucia- arquee una ceja por la pregunta pero desinteresada.

Nos dispusimos a levantar la mesa y salí a reunirme con el paciente que tenía a las diez.

La mañana siguió sin mucho tumulto y para la hora de la comida había terminado con los pacientes…. Bueno muchos de ellos cambiaron su horario, al igual que el día de sus citas, esto no pasaba muy seguido, de ésta forma suspire y note que el resto de la tarde sería para mí solita; cuando despedí al último paciente pedí a la secretaría que se tomara el resto del día, asintió emocionada y tras recoger sus cosas se puso en marcha, no sin antes despedirse, mientras yo regresaba a mi consultorio a escribir las notas del día de hoy y ver algunos pendientes cuando, de repente, el sueño de la noche anterior asaltó mi pensamiento.

Que sueño tan más real, pude percibir a la perfección cada sensación, cada respingo de mi parte, inclusive sentí como me estremecía ante su contacto, aun cuando no tuve frío o cosa parecida; que endemoniadamente guapo era ese hombre y qué decir de su porte, parecía un hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas, alto, imponente de hermoso color caramelo… bueno esta bien, piel bronceada, trigueño… de cabello castaño obscuro como el chocolate, los ojos más bellos que he visto y raros porque a pesar de ser cafés, rayan en lo ámbar, en cuanto a sus facciones, una nariz respingada y esa boca, era fina… pero carnosa, por otra parte, qué abdomen, no es que lo hubiera visto, pero en la cercanía, pude notar lo duro que era…

De pronto me visualicé robando un beso de esa boca… sentir esos brazos alrededor mío… tocando… acariciando… mis manos alrededor de ese cuello, uniendo nuestros labios de forma pasional y para nada discreta. Imagine que en lugar de aquel beso tierno de despedida, este terminara siendo más atrevido y entonces, el color empezó a subir por mis mejillas, ¿era mi imaginación o de pronto estaba haciendo más calor en esa habitación?

-Vaya, en ¿qué cosas más pervertidas podrías estar pensando? para sonrojarte tan fuertemente Sakura- Tomoyo no conocía el significado de tocar la puerta antes de abrirla.

-¡Ay por Kami-sama! Tomoyo que susto me has dado- comente de lo más azorada y también con cierta culpabilidad porque había adivinado mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo se me ocurre andar pensando en esas cosas?… tenía que encontrarme un novio porque ver a Tomoyo junto con Eriol estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

-No querrás decir: " …no… no es nada, me sobresalte un poco…"- haciendo ademán trágico con las manos y tono melodramático mientras sonreía abiertamente - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Sé que lo repetiste en la mañana pero quiero cerciorarme- momento…¿por qué tanto interés?

-Tomoyo! No te contaré nada de ahora en adelante, ni te repetiré el nombre! Oye…¿qué haces aquí? no deberías estar en la revista – suspire mientras intentaba que el sonrojo bajara tomando un poco de agua que tenía cerca y cambiando deliberadamente el tema.

-Ah si, bueno necesito que me acompañes, me encontré con tu secretaria cuando estaba entrando y me dijo que le habías dado la tarde libre y que tú no tenías más compromisos, de todos modos necesito pedirte un favor- algo no andaba bien, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero no era preocupación lo que había en ellos, era algo más, algo sospechoso, algo tramaba… tenía algo y me daba miedo averiguar que era.

-¿De qué se trata ahora?, vas a hacer que sea la musa de tu inspiración nuevamente y me vas hacer probar miles de vestidos porque tienes un desfile- sonreí abiertamente, mi tono era irónico.

-A veces me sorprendes tanto Sakura, das miedo, ¿tienes poderes de adivinanza acaso?- me miro perpleja – eso justamente venía a decirte, tengo un desfile de modas dentro de un par de semanas y necesito tu ayuda para confeccionar los vestidos – abriendo los hermosos orbes amatista hasta lo que era humanamente posible y divertida con mi reacción. ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!

-Lo dije de broma, pero te ayudare de todas formas- no lo podía creer, eran coincidencias raras de la vida.

Pero algo seguía mal, o bueno no del todo normal, porque no era una sensación mala la que tenía en el estómago, era una sensación que no puedo describir, aún así no podía deshacerme de ella… ¿una corazonada?

* * *

><p><strong>-Esa misma mañana…<strong>

**Pov Shaoran**

Llevo menos de un día aquí en la revista y todos hasta el momento son amables y eficientes, aún no conozco a todo el personal, sin embargo, ya se hicieron presentes las miradas lascivas y una que otra insinuación, además de esto la revista pinta bien, se respira un aire de compañerismo y respeto.

Estaba en la oficina concentrado revisando varios documentos, entre los cuales destacaba lo que la dirección tenía previsto para este año, el balance mensual y los registros financieros de la empresa… en eso, llaman a la puerta…

-Señor Li, ha venido el señor Terada para que comiencen la inspección a la empresa- dijo una chica esbelta de cabello marrón corto con ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Rika Sasaki, era mi nueva secretaría por el tiempo que estuviera en la revista.

-Hágalo pasar por favor- respondí sin voltear mi cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando, en cuanto la escuche dejar la oficina, adopte una postura formal para recibir a la persona que me enseñaría toda la empresa, era quien más conocimiento tenía de su funcionamiento, al igual del detalle de todos los departamentos y el personal que laboraba para nosotros.

-Buenos días señor Li, espero que haya encontrado todo en orden al igual que su instalación en la oficina haya sido agradable, espero no interrumpir nada de índole urgente o que se encuentre muy ocupado ya que tenía planeado recorrer los departamentos y presentarle a los diseñadores, también tengo que informarle que se esta organizando el desfile de modas anual de la revista, me preguntaba si quería ser parte de la logística y la organización- comentó un hombre mayor que yo pero con expresiones amables.

-Señor Terada, agradezco sus preocupaciones, todo ha estado bien hasta el momento y considero que llega en buen momento, estaba muy concentrado y creo que debería despabilarme un poco, con respecto al desfile me gustaría un informe detallado de lo que se ha hecho con anterioridad y de lo que se planea hasta el momento- me limite a levantarme de mi asiento y seguir al hombre fuera de mi nueva oficina.

Cuando salimos de la oficina observe como el señor Terada observaba de soslayo a mi secretaria y como ésta, al notar que era observada por el hombre, se sonrojaba, incluso tartamudeo un poco cuando le pedí que hiciera el informe del desfile de modas, también le pedí que no nos interrumpieran en el recorrido a menos que las cosas necesitaran irremediablemente de mi atención… pero qué extraño, si vivir con mis locas hermanas toda la infancia me había dejado algo, eso era reconocer cuando una joven tiene un enamoramiento con alguien más, o al menos así lo pensaba, y aunque solo eran suposiciones, algo me decía que no estaba equivocado. No me molestaba que estuvieran involucrados sentimentalmente, pero no soy aficionado de las relaciones personales en la oficina, considero que uno se distrae demasiado y pierde su efectividad y por sobre todo, la productividad.

Deje el tema en paz mientras el señor Terada continuaba con su presentación, pasamos por el departamento de edición, el departamento de relaciones públicas, el departamento de recursos humanos, y llegamos al departamento de creación donde se encontraban los talleres y diseñadores, todos se mostraban asombrados por mi presencia ahí, me miraban con curiosidad, me presente y en cuanto dije mi nombre una persona pareció sobresaltarse, una mujer muy bonita, de largos cabellos negros, con ojos amatistas, piel blanca como la nieve, esbelta; me miro intensamente por un largo rato mientras los demás hablaban y se presentaban, cuando fue su turno, he de confesar que estaba intrigado por la reacción que tuvo y quise saber quien era esa mujer.

-Mi nombre es Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidoji, soy diseñadora y trabajo para **Tokyo Kawaii Mag*** desde hace un año – una melodiosa voz salio de la amatista y aunque nunca antes la había visto, su apellido, o quizá algo en mi inconsciente, me sonó muy familiar.

Terminaron de presentarse todos y ahí fue cuando lo recordé Tomoyo Daidouji debía ser la hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la dueña de juguetes Daidouji, la empresa con la que teníamos una muy buena relación, al igual que acciones, tanto nosotros en su empresa como ella en la nuestra, su madre era una importante mujer de negocios, era bien conocida en el gremio y era temible, pero en si era una mujer apasionada por lo que hacía, amable, directa, tenía su encanto. Sin embargo, algo todavía no encajaba… decidí averiguarlo.

-Señorita Daidouji, podría permitirme un momento- mientras caminábamos a una maquina de café.

-Señor Li, es un gusto conocerlo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- aceptando el café que le extendía.

-Bien, lo más probable es que sean ideas mías pero ¿es usted hija de la señora Sonomi Daidouji?- preguntarle de buenas a primeras el porqué de su escrutinio no iba a ser lo más sensato.

-Así es - asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que usted esta en el mundo del diseño de moda?- estaba curioseando de más, en verdad no soy del tipo que empiece un interrogatorio o se interese de más por las personas con las que trabaja pero, a lo mejor esto podría ser fructuoso.

-Mi pasión siempre ha radicado en la creación y confección de vestidos, los juguetes y los negocios en sí, se los dejo a mi madre, es más divertido así- mientras se le veía ilusión al decir esto -disculpe señor Li- mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Eh… ¿por qué se disculpa?- pregunte azorado.

-Porque hace un momento, cuando se presento, me quede observándolo, pensé que lo había visto con anterioridad, le pido disculpas si lo incomodé- "vaya, ésta chica es perceptiva y muy observadora" me dije.

-No hay porque pedir disculpas- me sonrojé, esto generalmente no me pasaba, de pronto un pensamiento asaltó mi mente como si recordara algo extremadamente importante:

"_-Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo y ¿su nombre es? –_

_-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Shaoran –"_

No puede ser ¿o sí? Entonces la mire de pies a cabeza, "piensa Shaoran", ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de esto? ¿Serán las mismas personas del sueño? Es decir, soñé con alguien a quien no había visto en mi vida y aun así, aquí se encuentra parada frente a mí. ¿Será amiga de la otra chica? ¿Sakura y Tomoyo se conocen?. Esa otra persona también es real, pero ya hace tiempo que nuestros caminos tomaron diferentes rumbos. ¿Será así como luce ahora? ¿Es aquella persona que conocí tiempo atrás?. Un momento… la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas y creo que perdí un poco de color porque Tomoyo me miraba desconcertada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Li? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Necesita que llame a alguien?- hablaba con un tono alarmado, ¿tan mal me veía?. Me extendió un vaso con agua y recargué mi espalda a la pared más cercana.

-Estoy bien señorita Daidouji, no se preocupe- suspire llevando las yemas de mis dedos hacía el puente de mi nariz, tenía que calmarme, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Cada vez que veía a la señorita Daidouji me convencía más en que en efecto era con ella con quien había soñado o mejor dicho parte del sueño porque mi atención se centraba en Sakura, su amiga.

La cara de preocupación de la señorita Daidouji pareció desvanecerse en cuanto observo que el color llegaba a mi cara; le agradecí el gesto y me dirigí hacia mi oficina, no tenía ánimos para continuar con la visita a los departamentos restantes… tenía que pensar, tenía que poner mi mente en claro, si la posibilidad de que realmente hubiera soñado con una persona a la cual no conocía hasta este momento, entonces… Sakura sería real… ¿porqué no le pregunte su apellido?... ¡demonios!... ¿pero qué?¿cómo obsesionarte con algo que es fantasía? No señores, Li Shaoran no iba a confundir realidad con fantasía ¿cierto?.

* * *

><p><strong>…. Esa tarde…<strong>

**Pov Tomoyo**

-Ya Tomoyo, deja de insistir con lo mismo, te he dicho que su nombre era Shaoran y te lo he descrito 20 veces, si no es que más- rodando los ojos, mi amiga Sakura se estaba exasperando pero tenía que manejar las cosas con calma.

Desde la mañana que me contó su sueño, pude distinguir la ilusión en sus ojos; me maravillaba la personalidad cálida de mi amiga, amaba su manera de ser y lo que ella representaba en mi vida, era más que mi prima, para mi, Sakura era mi hermana, por eso, cuando observé añoranza en sus lindos ojos esmeralda mientras me relataba su sueño, me fije la meta de encontrar al tal Shaoran, era poco probable que una persona con el mismo nombre o las mismas características existiera… pero no era imposible, así que pondría manos a la obra.

De cierta forma, me incomodaba que Sakura aun no hubiera encontrado a alguien para compartir su vida, no es que fuera algo elemental, pero ella merecía experimentar el amor en pareja y compartir sus inquietudes, ilusiones y sueños con alguien que la entendiera, la respetara y la amara, sobre todo que la apoyara e impulsara en aquellos momentos donde todos necesitamos un poco de comprensión. Así que pensaría en un buen candidato para ella pero lo que sucedió después fue mejor que haberlo planeado yo misma.

-¡Kai! Es que es tan romántico que necesito escucharlo, es más tendrías que contárselo a Eriol- creo que así lograré despistarla…además Sakura estaba hambrienta, su estómago ya empezaba a hacer ruidos así que la llevaría a comer y nos encontraríamos con Eriol en el local de Yukito – Dijiste que comeríamos juntas, hace unos momentos, no te desesperes solo platícale a Eriol, nos dará su punto de vista como hombre, sé que te interesa lo que piense y mucho, no lo niegues –

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Tomoyo hoy estas presionando mucho – mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas para salir de su consultorio.

Después de desayunar junto a Sakura y dirigirme a la oficina, decidí empezar con los preparativos de los diseños para el desfile de modas; todos vislumbramos a Terada en la entrada con un hombre alto, de cabello despeinado color chocolate, era trigueño y tenía los ojos café claros con destellos ambarinos como… como lo que me había descrito Sakura y casi me caigo de la silla en cuanto escuche el nombre: "Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li", me sobresalte tanto y lo observe intensamente. Me había propuesto encontrar a alguien con las características descritas por Sakura, pero ¿encontrar al hombre de sus sueños literalmente? ¿encontrarlo en tan poco tiempo?. Sin embargo, todavía estaba recelosa del asunto, no podía ser tan descuidada cuando de mi mejor amiga se trataba.

No cabía duda que Eriol tenía razón, en esta vida no existen coincidencias solo lo inevitable, esto lo probaba.

Llegamos al local de Yukito y nos atendió inmediatamente, Eriol ya se encontraba esperándonos así que solo ordenamos, le insistí a Sakura para que le contara el sueño, en verdad que estaba muy insistente, pero estaba emocionada con lo que descubrí en la mañana, para cuando termino con el relato Eriol se quedo pensativo… mi novio es tan misterioso que me pregunté que sería lo que estaba tramando. Sakura se disculpo y se dirigió al tocador dejándonos solos por un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que tu preciosa cabecita esta pensando amor? – le dirigí una mirada suspicaz sabía que él esta recordando algo.

-No mucho, son coincidencias solamente – declaró pero algo faltaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – recargando mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Pues que conozco a alguien con esa descripción, bueno, a decir verdad lo conocía pero se asemeja a lo que ha dicho Sakura – mientras acercaba su mano para tomar la mía.

**Pov Shaoran**

Estaba tan ensimismado recordando todo el sueño más lo que acababa de suceder, no podía concentrarme en los papeles frente a mí y aún así recordaba esas orbes esmeralda con mucha claridad, en todo lo que llevo de vida jamás me había obsesionado con ninguna mujer, no es que fuera un mujeriego, tampoco que fuera santo pero nunca antes alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía o sabía si era real, había calado tan hondo y para desventaja mía era simple fantasía, aún no podía dar crédito de conocer a Tomoyo Daidouji, y que fuera la Tomoyo del sueño y que estuviera trabajando para mi y… aquella persona, es decir, podría ser ¿no?. A estás alturas ya estaba pensando que todo era posible.

-¿Porqué tan pensativo Xiao Lang?- la voz de Meiling me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿cómo te dejaron pasar sin anunciarte?- interrogue sobresaltado.

-Uno, porque soy tu familia y mi tía hablo conmigo para contarme todo, dos, porque le pedí a esa secretaria tuya que no lo hiciera, ahora responde a lo que te pregunte, ¿qué te tiene tan perdido de la realidad? Ni siquiera notaste cuando entre y eso que hice tremendo escándalo- mirándome con ojos expectantes.

-No es nada, ya sabes cosas del trabajo, sobre todo los planes para ésta revista- tratando no levantar más sospechas – pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? –

-Pues en algún momento tienes que comer ¿cierto?, así que pienso llevarte a un local que queda cerca, dicen que la comida es excelente – tomando mi mano y jalando de ella para que la siguiera sin rechistar. Seamos honestos un poco de distracción no me caería nada mal.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y entramos en un modesto local, "Cat eyes" se leía en la entrada, el aroma que emanaba era realmente delicioso y al entrar, la decoración era sumamente acogedora, un hombre amigable salió a nuestro encuentro y cuando nos mostraba el lugar que sería nuestra mesa distinguí a alguien… alguien a quien no pensé encontrarme, alguien que había sido parte de ese sueño al igual que la amatista de hoy en la mañana…

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más los lindos coments de la autora jiji ^.^<strong>

La revista es real, **Tokyo Kawaii Mag** es una revista digital que es popular en Japón, proporciona información sobre la cultura pop, noticias sobre manga y animaciones japonesas y también de moda jejejeje.

Sé que repito mucho la frase de Eriol, tanto en mi anterior Fic como en este decidí incluirlos porque para mí es verdad, todo en esta vida pasa por algo y muchas veces no sabemos que nos depara el futuro así que lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

Bueno en cuanto al capítulo… ok Shaoran no conoció a Sakura pero conoció a Tomoyo y la reconoció…¿Estará destinado a encontrarse a Sakura?, ¿Qué hará Tomoyo con lo que sabe?, ¿Cómo se comportará Shaoran? ¿Intentará buscar a la chica o se conformará con la realidad?... ¡Sakura sospecha que algo pasa! ¿Qué son aquellas corazonadas? ¿A quién conoce Eriol? ¿A quién reconoció Shaoran?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ya saben, dejen muchos reviews, comentarios tomatazos críticas todo se vale ^.^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	5. El pasado y una historia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las maravillosas Clamp. La historia es completamente de mi autoría y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Insisto quiero un Shaoran jajaja

Sin más les dejo el el 5to cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>

**El pasado y una historia…**

**Pov Tomoyo**

Mientras Sakura continuaba desaparecida en el tocador tenía unas incontrolables ganas de contarle a Eriol lo sucedido en la mañana, y no es que se lo estuviera ocultando, es que si se tenían que encontrar, el momento tendría que ser mágico.

-Bueno tengo que contarte, hoy en la mañana conocí…- apretó su agarre, supuse que era porque Sakura regresaba y para mí sorpresa no fui así, el señor Li entraba en el local de Yukito acompañado de una morena de ojos rojos como el rubí y pareció reparar en mi presencia porque se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo a manera de saludo.

-Ni yo tampoco- Respondió mi novio

¿Qué? Mi novio conocía a Shaoran Li, que pequeño es el mundo; ambos se abrazaron y al separarse el señor Li me miró para saludarme de nuevo.

-Shaoran, te presentó a mi novia – Eriol señaló a mi dirección.

-Señorita Daidouji- inclinó la cabeza mientras sonreía- Ya la conocía, a decir verdad lo hice esta mañana, que coincidencia encontrarnos de este modo después de tanto tiempo – mirando de nuevo a Eriol – les presento a Li Meiling, mi prima –

-Mucho gusto- solté con una sonrisa, mi mente estaba divagando por saber qué pasaría si en este momento llegara Sakura con nosotros, cómo era que Eriol le conocía y cómo reaccionaría el señor Li si viera a mi amiga.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos, aunque señor Hiragizawa espero que no se haya olvidado de mi- siendo tomada de la mano de mi novio quien deposito un beso para después soltarla.

-No podría señorita Li, nadie ha causado más estragos en aquella escuela como usted – comento jocoso – La señorita Li fue de intercambio a Londres por un año y afortunadamente nos libró de un escandaloso examen de química en cuanto hizo explotar una sustancia, entre otras travesuras – haciéndome parte de la plática.

-Vaya que me metía en muchos problemas en ese entonces, pero recuerdo que usted también fue cómplice en muchos de aquellas tretas – sonriendo mientras recordaba sus años de juventud.

-Así fue como nos conocimos, ya que Shaoran fue quien tuvo que salvar a Meiling de una severa expulsión y nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato, lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo perdimos contacto- explico mi novio. Era mi imaginación o sabía que yo me preguntaba la relación que tenían.

Mire a Eriol y entendió a la perfección lo que quise decirle, ¿qué haríamos si Sakura regresaba ahora a la mesa?, cuando voltee hacia el tocador de damas, vislumbre a Sakura que hablaba entretenidamente con Yukito y no reparaba en que teníamos compañía, pero si no hacíamos algo pronto descubriría a Shaoran, aunque por otro lado… ¿qué tan malo podría ser que se encontraran de está manera?

-No les quitamos más su tiempo, veo que estamos interrumpiendo – dijo el señor Li.

-Ha sido un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Hiragizawa, señorita Daidouji– Meiling secundo lo dicho por Shaoran y empezaron a alejarse a la mesa que les habían indicado al llegar.

-Shaoran, ¿dónde puedo localizarte? – pregunto Eriol – Quisiera que retomáramos viejos tiempos – aunque parecía más bien que algo tenía en mente y ya me imaginaba que sería aquello.

-Deberías visitar más seguido a tu novia Eriol, así podrías encontrarme- y se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios – te dejo mi teléfono y pasa por la revista algún día de estos – después de darse los números se alejo sin más.

-Tú recordaste a Shaoran cuando Sakura te contó el sueño ¿cierto?- comente segura de mi declaración.

-Una de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención de ti es lo perceptiva y observadora que eres Tomoyo, mi dulce flor de ciruelo, ¿es esto lo que querías contarme que te sucedió en la mañana? – comenzó a acercarse "peligrosamente" hacia mí, y lo digo porque cada vez que veía ese destello en sus ojos podía sentir mis piernas flaquear y la sensación de mariposas en mi estómago presente.

-Si lo conocí está mañana y por eso mi insistencia a que Sakura te contará el sueño tenía que planear algo para que se encontraran, aunque siendo sinceros, creo que el destino esta haciendo mejor trabajo que yo – sonreí cuando Eriol me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a él, buscando que nuestros labios se rozaran.

-Sabes, gracias a la revista fue que te conocí y en todo caso esta relacionado con Shaoran… de no haber sido por que me llamaron para la junta de accionistas por su falta de participación, no hubiera entrado nunca en el lugar y menos haberme quedado prendado por ti, amor- dijo después de juntar una vez más nuestros labios.

-Ejem, ejem – se aclaro la voz mi amiga Sakura que regresaba con nosotros- No quiero interrumpir nada – rió un tanto apenada.

Mientras, yo podía sentir el intenso calor que subía por mis mejillas. Terminamos la comida, Yukito insistió en que era por cuenta de la casa, pero Eriol dejo una muy buena propina y salimos de ahí. Sakura quedó de pasar a la revista en cuanto terminara con las notas del día y se despidió de nosotros. Eriol pidió que tomáramos un helado o que paseáramos por el parque un rato antes de regresar a trabajar, accedí por que la nostalgia del recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro me embargaba en aquél momento.

**-Flashback-**

_Había complicaciones en la revista porque el Director general había renunciado sin muchas explicaciones, la junta directiva había convocado una reunión de emergencia y muchos estábamos a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, todo había pasado en tan solo unos meses de haber ingresado a la revista y me mantenía siempre al tanto de las decisiones importantes gracias a que mi trabajo siempre había hablado bien de mi, por eso y por las conexiones de mi madre es que estaba al tanto del asunto. Después de largas horas de espera mandaron llamar a los diseñadores buscando incrementar nuestro mercado con el lanzamiento de una nueva línea de ropa con las últimas tendencias que presentaríamos en la siguiente edición y así acaparar más seguidores. _

_Unos ojos azules me miraban con insistencia en el salón de juntas, en lo que llevaba ahí nunca los había visto y de inmediato quede prendada de ellos, eran tan profundos, tan expresivos; me llenaba de curiosidad saber quien era él y aunque sabía que tenía que disimular mi interés, no podía dejar de observarle y logré hacerlo muy discretamente, tanto que él no se dio cuenta._

_Después de desarrollar el plan de trabajo y de informarnos de la situación, la junta termino y fui de las últimas en salir de aquella sala sólo por querer entablar conversación con el joven, supe, durante la junta, que su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa y que tenía acciones dentro de la revista, por eso se encontraba ahí; cuando no pude verlo me desanime de inmediato y me reprendí mentalmente mientras me dirigía a mi puesto de trabajo ensimismada en mis pensamientos y choque con él precisamente._

_Me disculpe torpemente mientras nuestras miradas se entrelazaban. Se presentó educadamente y me invitó un café, el cual acepte. Hablamos de todo en aquella conversación, de los puntos de vista que había debatido en la junta, de mis diseños, de su empresa y así el tiempo paso volando sin darnos cuenta de ello. Cuando caímos en cuenta lo retrasados que estábamos y que deberíamos regresar a trabajar, él prometió estar en contacto y yo quede ilusionada. Era un hombre inteligente, sencillo, él había crecido entre la burguesía de Inglaterra y aún así había viajado a Japón para independizarse y crear nuevas oportunidades para sí mismo; había quedado hechizada por él y de manera muy rápida._

_Los días que le siguieron a ese, fueron incluso mejores, trato abiertamente de conquistarme sin saber que aquellos ojos y aquella platica habían bastado para entregarle mi corazón, y sin ningún fundamento coherente de mi parte. Mandó flores, invitaciones para cenar, era atento y muy caballeroso y cuando llegue a admitir que estaba enamorada, le presenté a la persona más importante para mí, Sakura, quien se dio a la tarea de interrogarlo e inclusive quiso hacerle pruebas para comprobar su salud mental aunque rápidamente desistió tan sólo de conocerlo._

_El día que nos besamos por primera vez, juro que vi fuegos artificiales, suena cursi y un tanto trillado pero así fue, cuando me confeso sus sentimientos salte de alegría a sus brazos y cuando me pidió formalmente empezar la relación, una felicidad infinita se albergó en mi corazón; comenzó para mi, todo un cuento de hadas._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Y aún hoy lo sigo viviendo, no es que Eriol y yo no hayamos tenido alguna discusión o un malentendido pero lo que nos hacía fuertes, era la confianza que desarrollamos, la comunicación y sobre todo el profundo respeto que nos profesábamos y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

-Mi amor, si cada vez que salimos en plan romántico te vas a poner nostálgica por el recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro, entonces quiero que siempre me hagas participe de cada uno de esos pensamientos- Eriol me regresó a la realidad con la más hermosa sonrisa y sujetándome a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas lo que pienso?- acurrucándome en su pecho.

-De la misma forma en que tú adivinas el mío- dirigiéndome a una banca debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo – ¿Eres feliz Tomyo? – mientras nos sentábamos y tomaba mi barbilla.

-Más de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado, me encanta compartir contigo y me fascina el hecho de que no podamos estar peleados por más de cinco minutos – bajo su mano por mi cuello para acercarme a sus labios, yo solo cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquella cálida y conocida caricia.

Después continuamos con nuestro recorrido y me dejo en la entrada de la revista. Esa fue una de nuestras tantas tardes románticas, pero tenía trabajo que hacer así que, sin más, entre al edificio con la promesa de que esa noche estaríamos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Eriol<strong>

Amar a Tomoyo es la más grande bendición que he conocido hasta el momento. Era simplemente lo que llenaba mis días y me sentía feliz de ser correspondido por esa hechicera de ojos amatistas. Todo de ella me encantaba, me movía, me iluminaba y me reconfortaba.

Durante mis años de juventud en Inglaterra jamás pensé que el amor fuera a llenar mi vida de está manera. Mientras crecía, mis padres se amaron intensamente y siempre quise encontrar a esa persona especial; tanto ejemplo de cariño, respeto y admiración me llevaron a ser extremadamente cauteloso con la persona que compartía conmigo y aunque si tuve mis momentos de rebeldía e inconsciencia adolescente jamás entregue por completo mi corazón, todo esto cambio justo el día que la vi.

Admito que su físico fue lo primero que llamo mi atención, pero al escucharla debatir con tanta pasión y dejar en claro sus ideales me quede prendado instantaneamente, conocía a la perfección su mercado y se notaba su ilusión y vocación por lo que realizaba, entonces decidí acercarme, un tanto temeroso al principio pero en cuanto charlamos, concluí que ella sería la mujer de mi vida, ella me enseñaba aspectos de mí mismo que desconocía, confiaba en mí y me impulsaba a retarme y ser mejor cada día. Teníamos varias cosas en común y eso me agradaba todavía más.

Conocerla y ser parte de su vida era una aventura, siempre con ocurrencias, siempre tramando algo y yo, siguiendo sus deseos como un ciego, aunque siendo honestos, ella hacia lo mismo en mi caso, siempre me ayudaba cuando tramaba algo.

Lo que más me gustaba era ese sentimiento desinteresado de ayuda hacia los demás, ese cariño infinito que profesaba por las personas a su alrededor y sobre todo a sus seres queridos. Es una dicha ser parte de esas personas por eso tenía planeado ayudarla en lo que sea que estuviera planeando para Sakura, porque sabía muy bien que eso haría, sobre todo ahora que "encontramos" a Shaoran.

¿Cómo funciona el universo? El destino me había llevado a Tomoyo y ahora, en el caso de Sakura, lo que empezó siendo un sueño, una fantasía, se iba a convertir en realidad. Claro, un poco de ayuda nunca ha afectado a nadie.

Conocer a Sakura también es una de mis más grandes alegrías, siempre optimista, con una sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo y los mejores consejos, aunque al principio estuvo reacia a aceptarme, terminamos siendo confidentes y los mejores amigos, es como mi hermana menor y le estimo mucho, me ayudo enormemente en la empresa cuando me decidí a ser independiente.

También procuro su felicidad y sé que con un pequeño empujón encontrará ser feliz, al igual que mi amigo.

-Shaoran Li… ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? – suspire y el recuerdo llego a mi memoria sin ningún problema.

**-Flashback-**

_Llevaba toda mi vida en aquel instituto y aunque era parte de un gran grupo, sentía que no encajaba a la perfección, algo más faltaba en mi vida y así de la nada dos persona,s de origen Chino, se inscribieron para ese curso, una pareja muy dispareja si se puede decir…ella, totalmente desenfrenada, impulsiva y muy extrovertida, se veía a leguas que era alguien que podría hacer interesante este semestre, en cambio él, bueno todo lo contrario, tímido, algo agresivo, determinado y muy cerrado. _

_Pronto la señorita Li demostró un gran carácter de liderazgo, sin embargo, lo utilizaba esencialmente para hacer todas las travesuras imaginables, y nosotros, por diversión, accedíamos de buena gana a cuanta locura proponía. Los maestros se quejaban constantemente, porque ella no se estaba quieta y a todos nos distraía con sus ocurrencias. Danzaba, gritaba, cantaba y peleaba, llegue a tomarle cariño pues ella hacía que mi vida fuera de todo menos monótona y aunque nunca fue una relación totalmente estrecha, por lo menos éramos buenos conocidos. _

_Como Meiling siempre se metía en problemas era él quien daba la cara y por supuesto las explicaciones, me intrigaba enormemente e intente varias veces que nos hiciéramos amigos, sin embargo, él siempre se mostraba indiferente hasta el día que defendí a Meiling de una maestra que en verdad estaba abusando de su posición de autoridad. Ese día Shaoran empezó a abrirse más conmigo pero siempre delimitando lo que era nuestra extraña "amistad". Después supe que estudió artes marciales e intente llegar por ese lado, esto le gusto aun más y me fue aceptando poco a poco._

_Conocí un poco más de la familia de mis nuevos compañeros y de la cultura China, como todos los jóvenes imaginamos viajes a China o Japón, fueron buenos tiempos y me encontraba a mi mismo llenando ese vacío o aquella aceptación que tanto anhelaba como si hubiera encontrado el sitio donde pertenecía._

_El día que hizo explotar el laboratorio por el examen de química… todos los maestros se pusieron en su contra, incluso firmaron una hoja exigiendo su expulsión inmediata. Todos nos unimos para tratar de hacer algo por ella pero finalmente fue Shaoran el que logro la misión. Aun así, después de terminar el curso cuando nos disponíamos a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones- ya que había invitado a mis amigos a pasar una semana en la cabaña en el bosque que tenía mi padre a las afueras de la ciudad- me dieron la noticia de su regreso a China y aunque prometimos mantenernos en contacto no nos fue posible._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Si algo me dejo ese tiempo con Shaoran, fue el conocerlo muy bien- suspire para centrar mi atención en el trabajo que todavía tenía por delante.

**Pov Sakura**

"Fue una comida maravillosa" y aunque en sí Eriol no me hubiera dicho mucho por lo menos mis amigos me levantaban el ánimo, aunque pensaba que ya estaban tramando a quien presentarme. Ambos insistían que debería aventurarme en el mundo del amor, y aunque sí tuve mis novios (todos muertos de miedo por las amenazas de mi hermano) en este momento disfrutaba de mi vida sin un hombre a mi lado, aunque no estaba peleada en conocer a ese hombre perfecto con el que soñé, incluso cuando solo fuese una fantasía.

Seguía sintiendo que algo no iba del todo normal y creo que era mi imaginación pero en cuanto llegue a la revista al departamento de Tomoyo, vaya sorpresa que me lleve todos corriendo de un lado para otro, cortando, cociendo, diseñando y sí, como en mi sueño, tuve miedo de Tomoyo porque en verdad que sus ojos dibujaban estrellas y la cara maquiavélica que soñé.

Después de horas de probarme telas, vestidos, diseños a medio hacer y de conversar con los compañeros de trabajo nos dirigimos a la casa para poder descansar… y yo que pensé que tendría el día libre para mi.

-Lo has hecho maravilloso Sakura, muchas gracias por ayudarme – Tomoyo me miro de reojo.

Suspire – Gracias Tomoyo, es cansado pero espero que todo salga bien para el desfile, ¿sabes qué temática tendrá este año? – estaba cansada no podía negarlo, estaba ansiosa por tomar una ducha caliente y dormir.

-A decir verdad no, los directivos todavía no se ponen de acuerdo, tal vez se tomen nuevas direcciones- mientras en su rostro, una sonrisa se formaba, había algo en el tono de voz que utilizó que me hizo sentir curiosidad.

-¿a qué te refieres con nuevas direcciones?- solté sin más.

-Pues que entró un nuevo director, creo que él tomará la decisión final – dijo sin importancia.

-¿Cómo, un nuevo director? ¿qué le sucedió al anterior?, después del incidente donde conociste al amor de tu vida, todo iba bien en la revista, ¿no es así?- Sí, a veces molestar a Tomoyo era divertido, aunque no lo hacía a menudo.

-Todo sigue bien, en sí, no había un director, todas las decisiones se tomaba por la junta de accionistas, ahora este director es el accionista mayoritario, y Sakura, tendrías que aprender que cuando dices "el día que conocí al amor de mi vida" estas diciendo solo la verdad y para nada me molesta – soltó la carcajada.

-¡Das miedo! ¿cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso?- También ¿he mencionado que Tomoyo es bruja?

-Por que crees que eso es molestar, sigues siendo una niña – me regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno nos queda claro que tu ya no eres una niña ¿cierto?- ver su cara en cuanto dije eso, dejémoslo en que si no estoy muerta es porque en verdad mi prima me quiere.

Después del ataque de cosquillas que empezó, me dijo que se iría con Eriol esa noche así que tendría el departamento totalmente para mi y para Kero, pero solo quería relajarme, de castigo me dijo que tendría que ayudarla con los vestidos y hasta tendría que ser modelo, para ser sinceros, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada así que acepte esbozando una sonrisa, en verdad que no me imaginaba de donde había sacado aquel comentario y aun me daba mucha risa.

Tome un relajante baño y me dispuse a ver una película, para suerte mía la película era un "chickflick" así que yo estaba con el romanticismo a flor de piel, porque en la historia la protagonista encuentra al amor de su vida después de varios obstáculos y tretas que son planeados por los antagonistas.

Típica película pero aún así me hizo cuestionarme el sueño de nuevo, "que terrible obsesión estoy desarrollando por una fantasía" pensé para mí.

-Podría darle mil explicaciones Kero, y entre ellas la más probable es que mi inconsciente está pidiendo a gritos que tenga una relación- suspire, al grado de hablar con mi querido Kero había llegado, mi pequeño minino solo me miraba como si realmente me comprendiera ya que se acercó para que lo acariciara mientras ronroneaba.

– Seguro son las ilusiones que llevo guardadas, los deseos más profundos que buscan salir a flote, lo más seguro es que no sea real – sentía un poco de desilusión pero estaba enfocada en mí por el momento así que no debía pensar en cosas negativas… "el amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar" y después de la película lo único que termine haciendo fue acurrucarme en mi cama esperando que Morfeo me llevara y pudiera soñar otra vez con él... con mi Shaoran.

**Pov Shaoran**

Después de la exquisita comida, alejarme de Meiling costó trabajo, quería tiempo para ella porque su linda visita terminaría pronto, pero la convencí cuando le propuse que está noche la llevaría a cenar… ¡es un fastidio!

Cuando por fin estuve en la oficina recordé el haber conocido a Eriol, como fue nuestro intento de amistad, la verdad es que no fue su culpa, yo siempre he sido huraño, me gusta estar solo, en fin logró acercarse a mí y el no haber mantenido contacto a través del tiempo, no fue culpa de nadie, bueno éramos solo niños. Lo que me intrigaba aún más fue que en el mismo día, reconocí a dos personas en el sueño, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo estaban en el y siendo novios como en la realidad. Esto tendría que aumentar las probabilidades de existencia de Sakura ¿cierto?

-En verdad que te vas a volver loco si te obsesionas con la fantasía Shaoran- me dije a mi mismo – Es mejor que te pongas a trabajar de una buena vez, no hay que desperdiciar estos 6 meses- suspire.

-Señor Li, aquí tengo todas las ediciones anteriores del desfile de la revista, como había pedido – Rika me entregó los documentos - ¿Se le ofrece algo más? –

-No muchas gracias Rika – mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Empecé entonces con el trabajo, revisando estados financieros que había dejado pendiente, el funcionamiento de la misma, escribir memos, un arreglo aquí y allá y sin siquiera darme cuenta la noche ya estaba cayendo. El celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, estaba claro que está era una cena que no podría posponer.

-Xiao Lang, ¿a qué hora estarás aquí? – la melodiosa voz de Meiling tenía un aire de irritabilidad.

-Meiling te he dicho que íbamos a ir a cenar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ya en este momento salgo para allá, ten paciencia – ella estaba llegando a afectar la mía.

-Bien, solo apresúrate – demando y colgó el teléfono.

"Un día de estos explotare" pensé y recogí todos los pendientes que deje, entre ellos el reporte del desfile.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa y cruce el umbral, el abrazo más asfixiante llego a mi encuentro, de no ser porque estaba bien plantado en mis pies, seguramente hubiera caído con todo y Meiling sobre mí; la reprendí y ella, como siempre, hizo su puchero de niña caprichosa y nos dispusimos a salir.

La lleve a un restaruant lujoso de la ciudad, nos dieron una mesa en la zona exclusiva del lugar y había varias personas poniéndonos atención, aunque claro ya estábamos acostumbrados a cosas como esas.

-Meiling ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? – tenía algo en mente y quería saber si ella quería participar.

-¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Tan pronto te quieres deshacer de mí?- fingía que pequeñas gotas de llanto surcaban su rostro.

-Que melodramática eres, no lo digo por eso, solo quiero saber tus planes, hay un desfile que organizará la revista en unas cuantas semanas, me preguntaba si querías participar, con decir que tu sueño frustrado es ser modelo – comente jocoso.

-¿En verdad?, ¿quieres que participe?, por mí encantada ya lo sabes, pero contigo nunca se sabe – me miro con sus enormes ojos rubís.

-Si te lo he propuesto es porque quiero que lo hagas, pero finalmente tú decides, pero te advierto que si te comprometes al final no puedes desistir – ya lo había hecho antes, así que más valía estar prevenido y me daba mucho gusto ver su reacción y lo contenta que esto la hizo.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia y en cuanto menciono a Eriol la conversación se fue a un rumbo totalmente diferente.

-La novia de Eriol es muy bonita ¿no crees? – me pregunto Meiling

Asentí y le confié el sueño, no todo, omití varias partes, como el nombre de Sakura y detalles que no quería compartir con nadie más. Aún me creía loco por estar dándole más importancia de la que debía.

-Increíble, ¿cómo puedes recordar tantos detalles? Y qué se diga sobre la señorita Daidoji y Eriol – asombrada -lo más probable es que te ibas a encontrar con ellos como lo hiciste, tal vez encuentres a la chica misteriosa, ¿estás seguro que no sabes nada de ella? – enarcando su ceja intentando sacar más información.

-Así es, no sé nada más – mientras terminábamos de cenar y yo pedía la cuenta, estaba rendido y quería descansar.

Llegamos al departamento y Meiling quiso convencerme de ver una película o la televisión pero aún me quedaban pendientes así que me dirigí al estudio para encerrarme a terminar con lo que pudiera, si quería descansar esa noche tendría que ser rápido, saque del portafolio todo lo que había llevado y entonces un reporte llamo mi atención, el bendito reporte del desfile, leí lo que se había hecho con anterioridad, quedé asombrado, había de todo, pasarelas con una temática bastante radical, otras más sobrias, contemporáneas de todo y de pronto la idea más alocada paso por mi mente. "Definitivamente quiero estar en la logística y organización del evento".

¿Quien diría que se me ocurriría algo así?

Sí, definitivamente este año, me haría cargo del desfile, todo estaba trabajando en mi mente y como si hubiera sido la excusa perfecta, me fui a descansar esperando tontamente, así es tontamente, volver a soñar con Sakura… mi Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno pues como ven pasaron muchas cosas, el día fue bastante largo y Sakura y Shaoran están tan cerca pero tan lejos…¿qué estarán tramando sus amigos? Yei, por las que le atinaron a que reconoció a Eriol jejejeje**

**Mmm ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿se obsesionarían con un sueño? ¿Le darían prioridad a la realidad o a la fantasía?**

**¿Qué tal la historia de Eriol y Tomoyo? Me encantan como parejita jejejeje y me encanta lo que dice Eriol de Tomoyo jejejejeje en fin espero que les siga gustando.**

**Nos vemos la próxima y agradezco a todas sus reviews, a los que han puesto en alert la historia al igual que en favs jejeje ^.^saludotes!**

**En especial a:**

**Beabi: si! Le atinaste a Eriol jejejeje**  
><strong>Sunako-Koike<strong>  
><strong>Freya-x<strong>  
><strong>Princessmalfoy10<strong>  
><strong>Endri-chan<strong>  
><strong>Chocofresa<strong>


	6. ¿Fantasía o Realidad?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las maravillosas Clamp. La historia es completamente de mi autoría y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les guste. Sin más les dejo el el 6to cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>

** ¿Fantasía o realidad?**

**Pov Sakura**

Del martes al domingo el tiempo paso volando, no podía creer que ya iba a empezar otra semana, la verdad es que entre tanto trabajo, más ayudar a Tomoyo… no tuve cabeza para nada más.

Está semana daría de alta a varios pacientes como le había comentado a Eriol y sumarle el ayudarlo a él también… bueno todo era cuestión de organización.

También Kero resentía el ritmo de trabajo que llevábamos por que demandaba más atención de lo normal.

Tomoyo estaba extraña pero yo se lo adjudicaba al estrés que el desfile provocaba en ella; Eriol se encontraba igual, entre tanto movimiento por las contrataciones y demás ajustes no tenía tanto tiempo y en verdad necesitaba de mi ayuda; Touya estaba insoportable, como siempre, pero estaba contento porque le habían ofrecido una posición como director en el área de cirugía, también le habían ofrecido el área de pediatría, pero no creo que mi hermano sea tan paciente como para soportar a tantos niños, incluso temí por la seguridad de ellos y se lo hice saber, cosa que no le agrado del todo pero al final me cedió la razón. La tía Sonomi estaba por llegar a su visita regular y eso complicaba mucho las cosas porque tanto Tomoyo como yo estabamos muy ocupadas y no teníamos el tiempo necesario para dedicárselo. Yukito era el más cuerdo de todos nosotros, el local "cat eyes" iba viento en popa, últimamente había más clientes pues el local estaba ganando seguidores, estaba muy contenta por él.

Por otra parte, mi papá seguía disfrutando de Egipto, pero nos había prometido que estaría de regreso poco después del desfile de Tomoyo, se disculpo con ella por no poder asistir; aunque nuestros padres se la vivían peleando, desde que tenemos memoria, estos se estimaban mucho, lo negaban todo cuanto podían pero se veía a leguas que se tenían mucho cariño. Tratamos de convencer a la tía Sonomí de que viniera la semana en que estuviera mi padre aquí, porque así podríamos dedicarles más tiempo todos y aunque ella se mostró reacia en un principio, terminó por aceptar ya que quería tener nuestra atención absoluta.

Recuerdo que Tomoyo rodó los ojos en una discusión con su madre tratando de convencerla de que viniera en esa semana y también porque insistía en que tenía muchas ganas de compartir tiempo con su yerno ya que le consideraba uno de los mejores partidos que su adorable hija tenía; era gracioso escucharla llamarlo así aunque nunca en su presencia y eso Tomoyo lo agradecía ya que a veces, su madre era un tanto indiscreta o entusiasta cuando de amores se trataba.

"Vaya, de no ser porque tengo la cabeza bien pegada al cuerpo, ya la habría perdido" pensaba mientras terminaba de archivar algunos expedientes que necesitaría llevar al consultorio.

-Sakura, necesito enseñarte algo – indicó Tomoyo quien había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño estudio que teníamos en el departamento y me quede impresionada… frente a mí, se encontraba el vestido más hermoso que había visto jamás, en verdad que Tomoyo había captado la esencia del vestido de mis sueños y éste se presentaba majestuoso frente a mí. Lo observé detenidamente, no tenía palabras, es como si en verdad ella hubiera vivído el sueño conmigo, era increíble, sólo atine a acercarme a tocar la suave tela de color esmeralda, mientras llevaba una mano hacia mi pecho, quedé atónita.

-Wow Tomoyo, en verdad que me dejas sin palabras, simplemente es magnífico, es tal cual lo soñé – la miré dulcemente, sé que se había esforzado.

-Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado – suspiró – Pero la sorpresa no termina aquí, voltea hacía la derecha – indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y sí, ahí se encontraban el vestido de Tomoyo y el traje de Eriol.

-¿Cuánto te tardaste en hacerlos? Pensé que sólo harías los bosquejos y que con el trabajo del desfile te olvidarías por completo de ellos – mientras me acercaba a observar los otros conjuntos.

-Pues es tu sueño, Sak, no sólo quería tenerlos en papel, no me ha costado mucho – sonriéndome.

-¡Te lo agradezco tanto Tomoyo! Gracias por acercar la fantasía a la realidad – la abracé un momento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que si en mis manos está el verte feliz, pues con mucho gusto haré lo que sea – dijo devolvíendome el abrazo.

-¿Puedo probármelo? – me causaba mucha ilusión ver mi vestido y me preguntaba cómo luciría en él, así que Tomoyo me ayudo a ponérmelo y ajustar los listones del corsé.

-Increíble, te queda como guante- dijo Tomoyo observando cada detalle – Tal vez un ajuste aquí para que se amolde más a tu cuerpo, fuera de eso luces como una princesita – dijo emocionada y estrellas centellaban en sus orbes.

-Muchas gracias Tomyo, es maravilloso, sigo sin creerlo – a mi parecer, el corsé estaba bien ya que sentía que si lo ajustaba más me faltaría el aire para respirar, pero por algo Tomoyo es la experta en confección – Ahora pruébate tú el tuyo ¿si? – supliqué para acercarme más a la fantasía.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que ayudarme – dirigiéndose a su vestido.

Al vernos al espejo quedé hechizada, aunque no tuviéramos el peinado o los accesorios el mero hecho de llevarlos nos hacían lucir hermosas, tal cual el sueño. A decir verdad no había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso, de hecho lo había olvidado momentáneamente y cuando Tomoyo observó mi ausencia y sospechando mis cavilaciones, me regresó a la realidad mientras nos ayudábamos a salir de los vestidos.

-Ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar, además no creas que ha terminado tu "castigo" por el comentario del otro día, tendrás que salir en el desfile – sentenció para luego retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones.

"Yo y mi bocota" pensé de nuevo mientras me dirigía a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y me dirigí a la empresa de Eriol con el afán de ayudar en todo cuanto pudiera.

-Buenos días Sakura, muchas gracias por hacer esto- me sonrió Eriol en cuanto me vio llegar.

-Buenos días, bien ¿por dónde quieres empezar?- le tendí el café que había pasado a comprar momentos antes por que sabía que no había desayunado nada, en esos momentos de estrés en lo que menos pensaba Eriol era en su salud.

-Tenemos que retocar los análisis de puestos y los procesos de capacitación, creo que también es importante actualizar las encuestas de calidad y en base a eso hacer los bonos de desempeño y determinar los periodos de seguimiento de todo, después de esto también podríamos dedicarnos a revisar algunos CV's – suspiró, mientras dejaba ver lo cansado que estaba. Ser director general de una empresa no es nada fácil pero con la agilidad y actitud de Eriol todo es posible. Sonreí a este pensamiento y empezamos a desarrollar los planes de acción.

Para la tarde ya teníamos cubierto más de la mitad del trabajo y tuve que arrastrarlo prácticamente para que tomara un descanso y fuéramos a comer, también le informé del horario bajo el cual trabajaría con él porque seguía teniendo pacientes así que en las tardes tendría que ir al consultorio.

Durante la comida le conté sobre los vestuarios que había confeccionado Tomoyo y también la actitud rara que tenía y lo misteriosa que se comportaba cuando intentaba sacarle información del desfile, confirmó que había observado el comportamiento enigmático de su novia pero le resto importancia cambiando el tema lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que eso significaba que algo sabía, pero no me diría de qué se trataba.

-Me da miedo descifrar lo que ambos están tramando esta vez-

Eriol rió a carcajadas – No tienes de que tener miedo Sakura, no siempre se trata de planear travesuras – dijo tratando de convencerme pero su mirada decía totalmente lo contrario.

Terminamos de comer y me despedí para correr hacía el consultorio, algo en esa plática me había dejado ansiosa pero lo olvidé una vez que empecé con las consultas.

**Pov Shaoran**

Los días han pasado con una rapidez indescriptible, tal vez sea por la carga de trabajo, o quizá el hecho de que Meiling busca llamar más mi atención lo que causa que salga corriendo a trabajar para escapar. Sin embargo, ella estaba cada vez más entusiasmada con el desfile y ser una de las modelos, quería resaltar y ser el centro de atención esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Se acercaba la fecha del desfile y ya había comunicado mis deseos en cuanto a la proyección de la pasarela, también había dispuesto de un coctel para después. Asombrosamente, Tomoyo estaba envuelta en la organización del evento al igual que en el diseño de las prendas, sería ella la que cerraría con broche de oro aquella gala y en cuanto supo lo que quise hacer me miró de manera especial y diferente, cosa que no supe interpretar, había hecho una buena relación con ella, se veía a leguas que era alguien en quien confiar y por lo mismo me agrado. Intentò convencerme de que saliéramos los cuatro pero me negué porque de verdad tenía mucho que hacer con la empresa, aunque ésta se manejaba prácticamente sola.

Todavía no me animaba a preguntarle si conocía a Sakura o no, pero la verdad, con tanto trabajo esa fantasía había pasado a segundo plano. Lamentablemente ya no había soñado de nuevo con ella así que las intenciones de buscarla se iban desvaneciendo, a decir verdad estaba aliviado por no haber caído en la obsesión aunque sentía un poco de melancolía o nostalgia por aquel sueño y mi chica misteriosa.

Conforme van pasando los días me convenzo cada vez más, que la revista es un buen complemento de nuestras empresas y venderlo no será necesario. También había recibido noticias de los otros proyectos, mi madre y Yue ya habían tenido sus riñas pero eso quería decir que aprobaba mi decisión en cuanto a este último, de no ser así ya le hubiera quitado todos los proyectos o me hubiera mandado llamar.

Ya había pasado prácticamente un mes y ella no ha intervenido para nada, me siento aliviado por una parte pero por otra sorprendido jamás pensé que realmente me diera la oportunidad aunque todo se puede esperar de esa mujer.

-Señor tiene una llamada de parte de la Señora Ieran- escuché la voz de Rika por el conmutador "yo y mi bocota" pensé para luego tomar la llamada.

Después de poner al tanto a mi madre de las actividades que hasta ahora he desempeñado y el evento que estaba organizando después del desfile sugirió que todo el mundo de la moda fuera invitado y personas que sabía estarían interesados en la compra de la revista, argumenté que tendría que ver el reporte mensual que le había mandado para después reunirnos a discutirlo y que pensaba en no vender; no le dió mucha importancia y dispuso que nos reuniéramos dentro de unos días para discutirlo.

"Esa mujer es exasperante pero buena en los negocios, no se pierde nada con intentar" me dije para después continuar con mi día. Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por el departamento de creación para ver como iban marchando las cosas.

**Pov Meiling**

Entre tanto trabajo ya han pasado dos semanas y Shaoran está más distante que nunca, casi no lo veo y eso que siempre estoy en la revista, en el departamento de creación.

Me he encontrado tan inmersa en el proyecto, como le prometí a mi primo, que esta vez no quiero defraudarlo. Tantas veces antes él ha abogado por mi que me siento un tanto culpable, claro nunca lo admitiré abiertamente ante él pero por lo mismo estoy poniendo el 100% en este desfile.

En la primera semana había simpatizado con todos los diseñadores y, para mi grata sorpresa, también con la señorita Daidoji; también había conocido a todas las modelos pero como era de esperarse casi todas son unas cabezas huecas y para nada de mi agrado, siempre pendientes de cómo aspirar a algo más a base de favores, en verdad que no tolero esa clase de ambición, si quieres crecer debe ser por tu propio mérito, no viendo con quién te acuestas para subir. Era muy común ver a tantas mujeres ofreciéndosele a Shaoran para ver si con eso conseguían su fortuna y algo más, me enfadaba sólo de recordarlo.

Aunque claro no todas son así, hay una chica que se ha convertido en muy buena conocida, es hermosa tanto dentro por fuera y he tenido la intención de presentársela a Shaoran pero tanto él como ella se la pasan trabajando.

Cuando conocí a la señorita Kinomoto me llevé una agradable sorpresa porque también es amiga de la señorita Daidoji, es una persona muy cálida, amable y sonríe prácticamente todo el tiempo. Ella me contó que es psicóloga y que estaba en el desfile sólo por ayudar. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigas y conforme los días pasaban, creció en mí un gran aprecio por ella, cosa que no sucedía a menudo. Generalmente no soy de hacer muchos amigos pero algo tiene ella que me agradó.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar después de terminar con lo que queda Daidoji, también podríamos invitar a Hiragizawa y a Kinomoto – dije suspirando, estábamos trabajando sin descanso.

-Es una excelente idea señorita Li, pero dudo que Eriol o Sakura puedan el día de hoy porque tienen mucho trabajo – se escuchó un dejo de tristeza en su voz pero enseguida lo disfrazó tratando de darme una sonrisa.

-¡Te he dicho que me digas Meiling!- prácticamente grité y todos nos observaron curiosos.

-Está bien, pero sólo si nos llamas por nuestros nombres como te lo hemos pedido también-

-Así que, ¿vamos a cenar? TOMOYO- reímos juntas ante el "chiste".

-¿Cuál es el chiste? – dijo una sonriente Sakura que nos ofrecía cafés.

-¡Hola! Gracias- comentamos las dos.

-Bueno veo que se están esforzando mucho, todos estamos trabajando como locos- dijo Sakura. -¡Ah! Está caliente- gritó de pronto.

Tomoyo debió estar muy distraída porque sin querer derramó su café sobre Sakura, se disculpo mucho y yo la lleve al baño para que pudiera limpiarse un poco, pero qué extraño Tomoyo generalmente es muy despierta.

**Pov Tomoyo**

"¡Ay! Kami-sama debería matarme por ser una horrible amiga y tirarle el café a Sakura" en verdad que estaba muy angustiada por lo que acababa de hacer pero es que todavía no era momento para que Shaoran se cruzara con Sakura, mucho menos cuando no la había ayudado a lucir espectacular.

-Shaoran ¿qué te trae por aquí?- interrogué tratando de sonar normal.

-Hola Tomoyo, pues solo quería dar una vuelta para ver como va todo- me contestó amablemente

-Ah, muy bien, ya tenemos todos los diseños armados solo faltan detalles, las modelos están casi listas, Meiling es excelente – no sabía con cuánto tiempo contaba antes de que ellas regresaran pero debía sacarlo rápido de ahí.

-¿Meiling está por aquí?- dijo asustado y me sorprendió el tono de alarma que escuche de él así que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-Si de hecho no tarda en regresar, también tengo que mostrarte las telas y todo lo que mandaste pedir para arreglar el desfile al igual que el coctel, pero si quieres podemos invitar a Meiling a verlo con nosotros-

-Eh… Eh no es necesario, mejor vamos a mi oficina para discutir los arreglos del coctel, ¿te parece?- y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

En cuanto llegaron me disculpe muchas veces más con Sakura y le comenté de la invitación a cenar que había hecho Meiling, acordamos encontrarnos más tarde en una pequeña cafetería cerca del departamento. "Prometo comprarle un regalo" me seguía sintiendo mal por haberle derramado el café.

Entre Meiling y yo la convencimos para que se cambiara y se fuera de lo más linda con un vestido blanco con cerecitas de estampado que se le veía muy bien, unas zapatillas de tela que tenían listones para amarrar casi hasta la rodilla y un suéter rojo a juego.

-Si me van a dar este trato cada vez que me tiras café entonces…. No mejor solo préstame la ropa la próxima vez – dijo Sakura mientras se despidió de nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unas semanas después-<strong>

**Pov Tomoyo**

El tiempo se fue volando y el día esperado llegó, por fin todo el esfuerzo de tantas semanas se vería reflejado en la pasarela. Como era de esperarse, todos tras bastidores estábamos vueltos locos, la tensión en el aire era tal que podría cortarse con tijeras y los nervios se hacían mucho más intensos a cada instante; la ansiada noche de desfile iba a dar comienzo en unos cuantos minutos.

Había descubierto, en el transcurso de las semanas que Shaoran Li era el mismo Shaoran con el que había soñado Sakura y todo gracias a lo que planeo para la pasarela y el pequeño coctel que preparamos para después. Había pedido explícitamente que se hiciera tal cual ordenó con cada detalle, mismos que me había dado Sakura tiempo atrás cuando me contó su sueño.

Así la primera parte de la pasarela sería de lo más nuevo que hay en mercado, la segunda, tenía como objetivo hacer un paso por el tiempo para después cerrar con diseños extravagantes y de la era victoriana, me pareció gracioso pero así lo hicimos y en cuanto al decorado para el coctel, bueno había una pista de baile extensa con un decorado minucioso, en medio del gran salón había un candelabro enorme que iluminaba cada uno de los rincones, la mantelería era de color blanco con bordes dorados y de centros de mesa habían candelabros de color oro que en la parte superior sostenían un arreglo floral con rosas rojas.

No tuve oportunidad- ni ganas siendo totalmente honesta- de comentarle a Sakura cómo iba a ser el desfile o el decorado o la temática, sólo quise que fuera ella mi última modelo y que utilizara el vestido que había confeccionado para ella semanas atrás. Todos estábamos un tanto expectantes pero una vez que dió inicio el desfile todo embonó perfectamente como piezas de rompecabezas.

Meiling era una excelente modelo y las prendas le quedaban de maravilla. Lucía la mejor sonrisa y era bastante diestra al momento de caminar, hacia que las prendas se vieran increíbles, agradecí su compromiso y dedicación, durante las últimas semanas se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga.

Ya estábamos a poco minutos de terminar así que los vestidos de la era victoriana estaban saliendo, estaba emocionada y no sólo porque el final sería fantástico, sino por lo que tenía previsto.

-¡Que emoción! No puedo esperar para ver qué sucederá – los nervios corrían por mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y la sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucederá con qué? Tomoyo no te preocupes el desfile está saliendo tal cual lo pensaste, sigo sin entender porqué me hiciste trabajar tanto sólo para dejarme al último – comentó una exasperada Sakura, era obvio que los nervios también se estaban apoderando de ella.

-Ya lo verás Sakura, tú sólo tienes que lucir hermosa y no te pongas nerviosa lo harás excelente, bien … ¿estás lista? Es tu turno… suerte – le dije tratando de darle apoyo mientras la dirigía a la entrada.

-Gracias, la necesitaré – suspiró ruidosamente y salió a la pasarela.

**Pov Shaoran**

Todo estaba dispuesto y saliendo de maravilla, como en toda organización, se tienen algunos imprevistos pero aún así todo era increíble.

La prensa no dejaba de tomar cientos de fotos a las modelos y los diseños.

Meiling fue una excelente modelo, todo le quedó muy bien; de la cabeza a los pies transpiraba seguridad, se veía excelsa, muy hermosa. Estaba orgulloso de ella y lo bien que lo había hecho.

Ahora era el turno de los diseños de Tomoyo; Eriol se encontraba a mi lado y tenía una sonrisa ladina que no supe descifrar, extrañamente llevaba dos ramos de rosas y supuse que eran para Tomoyo y Meiling, pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Siendo sinceros, este tipo de eventos me aburren enormemente pero siendo parte de la organización tenía que estar presente y representar a la revista como es debido.

-No pones tanta atención a las modelos Shaoran- remarcó Eriol a mi lado.

-No es de mi interés, Meiling ya salió- dije distraídamente mirando a un punto a la distancia.

-Cierto, pero creo que te sorprenderás … vamos ya está a punto de terminar y todavía falta el coctel –

Alce la vista hacia la pasarela y contuve la respiración – No puede ser … ella … ella es…-

-Shaoran parece que viste un fantasma – escuché a Eriol de mi lado pero en verdad yo no prestaba atención a nada más.

Frente a mis ojos se encontraba una mujer esbelta, de cabellos marrones claro, con piel clara y los más hermosos orbes verdes, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que se ceñía a su cuerpo como guante, parpadee varias veces…

-No lo puedo creer- dije en un susurro – Ella es… ella… es…- la emoción asomaba en mi rostro, no podía contenerme.

No podía despegar los ojos de ella, sus movimientos eran gráciles y dominaba la pasarela con autoridad y confianza, era hermosa, era real y era mi Sakura. Tenía que asegurarme que era ella, tenía que hablarle, tenía... un momento, ¿no había sido yo quien decidió no darle más importancia de la que tenía a una fantasía? – "¡pero que demonios estoy pensando, no era una fantasía, era real, era ella, estoy seguro!"- empecé a ser presa de los nervios, ¿cómo acercarme a ella? ¿me reconocería? ¿será ella en verdad?.

-Ha terminado, vamos esperemos a las chicas tras bastidores – Eriol me sacó de mi estupor, yo sólo lo seguí como un autómata, pero cuando estábamos cerca, la prensa se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

¡Gracioso! Así describo a Eriol, porque cuando la prensa comenzó a disparar mil preguntas, él salió corriendo a los bastidores dejándome solo y acorralado. "Ya me las pagará" pensé mientras respondía a la prensa.

**Pov Sakura**

Increíble, fascinante, emocionante, no había palabras exactas para describir la adrenalina que sientes cuando vas caminando por la pasarela con todos los ojos puestos en ti. Tenía tantos nervios, incluso temí que terminaría tropezando pero afortunadamente todo salió bien.

Cuando terminó el desfile y llegamos tras bastidores todos nos felicitamos, las modelos se acercaron y una sonriente Tomoyo me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, acepté el abrazo de buena gana y me ordenó no quitarme el vestido porque seguía el coctel, ahora fue el turno de Meiling en acercarse y abrazarme, también estaba muy contenta, se había cambiado el vestido que llevaba por otro de época, al igual que las demás.

-Has sido la novedad Kinomoto, toda la prensa desato en flashes cuando estuviste allá afuera- me dijo sonriente

-Gracias Meiling, pero a ti también te han llenado de flashes – comenté un tanto apenada.

-¡Muchas felicidades señoritas! – Un reluciente Eriol caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa enorme enmarcando su rostro.

Me entregó un ramo de rosas y le dio una rosa a Meiling, luego desapareció en dirección a donde había estado Tomoyo momentos antes. Desde lejos pudimos observar cuando le entregó a ella sus flores y como la besaba tiernamente. Se acercaron a nosotros y nos pidieron que nos adelantáramos porque Tomoyo se cambiaría al vestido azul de época.

-¿Lista para el coctel?- preguntó Meiling y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde ya nos estaban esperando las demás – tienes que conocer a mi primo él es quien organizó todo esto

-¿Cómo, tu primo es el nuevo director de la revista? – pregunté asombrada.

-Si pero no logro verlo con tanta gente, espera aquí un segundo iré a buscarle – dijo mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente.

Afortunadamente, habían sacado a la prensa ya que el coctel era un evento privado; los demás invitados empezaron a felicitarme buscando entablar plática, mientras yo distraídamente buscaba a mis amigos con la mirada sin mucho éxito. Varios hombres me llenaron de halagos y propuestas para bailar, sin embargo no estaba muy dispuesta así que me escabullí entre la multitud. La música comenzó a sonar y el lugar se me hacía familiar, la mantelería con detalles dorados, los candelabros, los arreglos florales… mi corazón estaba acelerándose, sentía otra vez lo que había sentido hace un mes… ¿una corazonada?

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? – dijo un caballero con la mano extendida hacia mi. "Esa voz me suena familiar" pensé para mis adentros y voltee a ver de quien se trataba... quedé atónita.

* * *

><p><strong>Los coments de la autora:<strong>

Pls no me maten...

Perdón por la tardanza es que en verdad se me fue la inspiración porque tengo mil preguntas….¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al hombre de tus sueños? O ¿qué hace él si te encuentra a ti primero?, ¿Se conocen, se hacen amigos, o emprenden el camino a una dulce y tormentosa relación amorosa? ¿Uds qué opinan?

Si se quieren dar una idea de los vestidos pueden darse una vuelta por la pagina de nene thomas o por Google y buscar nene thomas en imágenes y el vestido de Sakura se asemeja al que es titulado Emerald Hawthorn y el de Tomoyo el que se titula Always pero obvio en color azul.

También les comento que encontré una súper beta reader y me esta ayudando con la ortografía y la redacción jejejeje también por eso nos tardamos tanto

Espero en verdad no tardarme con el siguiente cap. Que ya va en forma y nos vemos la próxima.

Aprovecho también para agradecerles a tods por sus reviews y a los que están siguiendo la historia; los invito también a que lean el "comienzo de algo".

Saludos! ^.^


	7. ¿Fantasía o Realidad? parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A: N**ecesito que me hagan un favor, para darle más personalidad a la historia decidí incluir otra canción para una escena les indicaré cuando darle play y les dejo el link:

.com/watch?v=so6ExplQlaY&feature=related

Si desean también pueden buscarlo en youtube se llama "Kiss the Rain" por Yiruma es el tercer video de la lista... sin más les dejo el 7mo. capítulo y espero me disculpen por la tardanza... T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 :<strong>

** ¿Fantasía o Realidad? part 2.**

**Pov Sakura**

-Vaya te ves increíble, estas hermosa Sakura - ¿Qué se supone que hace Yukito en el coctel?

-Muchas gracias Yukito- comente azorada, no estaba tan acostumbrada a los halagos- ¿qué haces aquí?- tome la mano que me extendía para bailar con él.

-Pues me invito Tomoyo, y también mi hermano está por aquí – dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿te refieres a Yue? – interrogué. Yue y Yukito no tenían una gran relación, de hecho habíamos dejado de saber de él por un tiempo, jamás pensé que volveríamos a verlo o que Yukito mantuviera comunicación con él. Eran bastante diferentes, mientras que Yukito se mostraba amable y noble, Yue era frío y demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-Sí, el mismo, esta trabajando para el dichoso director de la revista –

-¿Desde cuando hablas con él?- me extrañaba mucho que no hubiera comentado nada, por lo que tenía entendido, Yue había abandonado el hogar después del accidente donde perdieron la vida los padres de ambos y Yukito se había quedado para acompañar a sus abuelos.

-No tengo mucho de haberlo contactado, fue mera coincidencia, él entro al local un día porque ahí había quedado con su jefe – levanto los hombros como si no tuviera mayor importancia, pero para mí si que la tenía, yo había sido testigo de cuanto le extrañaba Yukito aunque nunca mencionó el hecho y siempre trato de mostrarse alegre.

De pronto la música dejo de sonar y todos giraron para observar hacia donde se encontraba la orquesta ya que iban a dar un anuncio.

-Mira de hecho ahí esta Yue, junto a su jefe, y la señora que les acompaña es la dueña de la revista- dijo para girarme en mis talones mientras sus brazos me rodeaban los hombros.

Pude observar a una mujer muy atractiva, lucía como Meiling, pero era aún más hermosa y tenía un porte impresionante, intimidaba un poco verla; reconocí enseguida a Yue porque era muy parecido a su hermano, con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos azules y fríos y en cuanto centré mi atención a la tercera persona, mi corazón dio un vuelco… no era cierto lo que mis ojos me mostraban, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y sentí como un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda o como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo… no en verdad no podía ser cierto… parpadee varias veces para asegurarme que no veía cosas pero no, era real, estaba ahí…esa persona…

**Pov Shaoran**

Después de despedir a las personas de la prensa me lleve otra sorpresa, no tan grata como el haber encontrado a la chica misteriosa, mi madre acababa de hacer aparición y me comentó que tendríamos que inaugurar el coctel con palabras de agradecimiento, como era protocolo.

La música sonaba en ese momento para amenizar un poco el ambiente y en todo el transcurso hasta la tarima estuve buscándola, cuando por fin mis ojos dieron con su imagen, ella estaba bailando con alguien muy parecido a Yue, a decir verdad era idéntico al dueño del local donde comía seguido, "¿será la misma persona?, ¿qué hace con ella?, ¿estarán juntos?" pensaba mientras observaba la confianza con la que se trataban e increíblemente empecé a sentirme extraño, como si estuviera molesto por el hecho de verlos juntos.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos, a nombre de la familia Li, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del desfile y que continúen acompañándonos en este pequeño coctel – la voz de mi madre me regreso de nuevo a la realidad – a continuación unas breves palabras del responsable de tan hermosa velada-

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li – estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué, solamente centraba mi vista en Sakura, que para colmo de males, era abrazada por el sujeto que la acompañaba – quiero agradecer su presencia en este evento al igual que el apoyo que nos han brindando, así mismo quiero otorgar reconocimiento a todas las personas que están involucradas en este proyecto ya que sin su arduo trabajo esto no sería posible, gracias a todos **Tokyo Kawaii Mag*** es una de las mejores revistas a nivel nacional – era imaginación mía o Sakura también me estaba mirando – los invitamos que continúen disfrutando de la velada – en cuanto estuve lejos del micrófono me acerque a Yue.

-¿Sabes quién es el sujeto que se encuentra al lado de la joven en el vestido verde? – mi tono de voz salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-¿Quién? ¿Ese de ahí? – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Así es, son muy parecidos Yue- comente para despistar, la verdad es que no tenía intención de delatar mi interés por Sakura… se llamara así o no.

-Si, es mi hermano Yukito y la joven de vestido verde es Sakura, una amiga- dijo mirándome suspicazmente – Él es el dueño del local donde nos encontramos el otro día "Cat Eyes" si no me equivoco, ¿por qué la pregunta?- interrogó.

-Solo curiosidad Yue, además se me hizo muy familiar – levanto la ceja en señal de insatisfacción ante mi respuesta pero no iba a dar más información.

-Shaoran, tengo que presentarte a personas importantes- ahora fue mi madre quien interrumpió la conversación – pero primero, ¿Dónde se ha metido Meiling? Tenemos que felicitarla – mientras la buscaba con la mirada, aproveche esto para excusarme diciendo que iba a buscarla pero siendo honesto quería encontrarme con Sakura. Ahora el problema era cómo acercarme y buscaba la oportunidad de que ella se viera sola así sería más fácil, también tenía que cuidarme de no encontrar a Meiling antes de tiempo.

Los Dioses deben de estar a mi favor está noche porque Tomoyo se acercó a la pareja para robarse al hermano de Yue y dejo sola a Sakura… ¿Tomoyo conocía a Sakura?...lo averiguaría después en estos momentos tenía que armarme de valor y acercarme a ella… cuidándome de que no me viera me escabullí entre la multitud para quedar justamente a espaldas de ella, parecía como si buscara algo con la mirada… bien ¿ahora qué le digo?

-Buenas noches – llame a su espalda… no tenía idea de qué decir, estaba nervioso y siendo sinceros no sabía como manejar la situación. Al parecer no era el único porque cuando volteo a verme su expresión facial fue digna de fotografiarse, se veía muy linda pero se notaba que estaba sorprendida.

-Bu..buenas noches….- tartamudeo un poco mientras jugaba con sus manos, yo mantenía las mías detrás de mi ya que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, un pequeño hábito que resurgía cuando estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Me concede está pieza? – recordaba las palabras que había pronunciado en el sueño como si lo hubiera vivido ayer… el problema ahora era saber si realmente era aquella persona con la que había soñado y qué tanto se acercaba la fantasía a la realidad.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella quien se mostró un tanto temerosa de tomarla, me miraba con incredulidad, o esa era mi impresión, con cuidado extendió su mano hacia mí. La sentí estremecerse al contacto de nuestras manos y me pareció que así había sido en el sueño, cuando le ofrecí mi chaqueta… estaba divagando en los recuerdos aunque al mismo tiempo estaba muy al pendiente de ella, debió notar mi escrutinio porque se sonrojo de repente.

-Que… que bonito está todo esto – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor después me miro a los ojos, al ver directamente esas orbes verdes no pude más que perderme en ellas, eran increíblemente hermosas y brillaban con intensidad.

-Si…la verdad es que tuve mucha ayuda para que quedara exactamente así, de este modo – no supe descifrar con seguridad lo que su expresión indicaba pero se quedó pasmada, tuve que forzarla un poco cuando se detuvo a mitad del baile - ¿se encuentra bien?- me incomodaba el hecho de tratarla de usted.

-Eh… yo… tú – estaba impresionada, de eso no había duda, parecía como si no pudiera generar una palabra coherente, pero se me hizo tierno, comenzó a relajarse un poco y empezó a bailar de nuevo ¿esto quería decir que me había reconocido? Ya que cuando la vi hablando con el tal Yukito no parecía tener tantos problemas para hablar- si, si estoy bien… Um… ¿tú organizaste todo esto? ¿por qué exactamente así?- interrogó

-Um… si bueno… digamos que me gustó organizar este evento… tenía en mente que fuera así… - muy buenas preguntas, yo mismo había querido que simularan el sueño y que demostrara tanto interés por este hecho quería decir algo, se me ocurrió una idea- a decir verdad lo vi en un sueño y quise que se pareciera –

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo viste en un sueño?- pareció obviar sus nervios porque ahora se mostraba más tranquila y más curiosa – disculpa el atrevimiento pero ¿Estudiaste Administración de empresas? – ¿qué tenía que ver eso con el sueño? Me pregunté y recordé que eso me había preguntado mientras bailábamos, como ahora.

-Eh… si así es, estudie administración de empresas… ¿y tú eres psicóloga? - dije sin pensarlo detenidamente, mi afirmación pareció tomarla por sorpresa.

-Si, de hecho soy psicóloga – me miro inquisitivamente, fue ahora ella quien me hizo una pregunta totalmente inesperada - ¿Qué piensas de la luna? – me tomo totalmente desprevenido pero recordaba también que la luna nos iluminaba cuando estuvimos en la terraza de aquel sueño.

La música había sido rápida hasta el momento, no permitía mucho acercamiento hasta que escuche como esta cambiaba por una melodía más lenta, esto creaba una atmósfera romántica que se adecuaba más al momento. Entonces, comencé a recorrer su rostro con la mirada hasta que me detuve en sus ojos, la mire fijamente y me perdí de nuevo en ellos, estos te cautivaban, nos mirábamos embelesados, lleve mi mano a su cintura para acercarla más a mi y tuve que tragar saliva porque los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi, aunque no quería demostrarlo, ella coloco su mano en mi hombro mientras terminaba con los pocos centímetros que nos separaban -su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección con el mío- y comenzamos a bailar, noté como las personas fueron desapareciendo, todo a nuestro alrededor dejo de tener importancia… solamente éramos ella y yo.

-… siempre he creído que es como mística, irradia una luz hermosa, es sublime en verdad – al decir estas palabras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más y dejo salir una radiante sonrisa que la hacía lucir mucho más atractiva de ser esto posible. Se aferró un poco más a mi.

-Eres… eres tú… en verdad eres tú- cuando dijo esto mi corazón dio un vuelco, le devolví la sonrisa, estaba fascinado, entonces esto significaba que si me había reconocido… momento… esto quería decir… ¿será posible que hayamos soñado lo mismo?

-Y tu eres Sakura, ¿verdad?- sonrió ante la mención de su nombre y eso me dio seguridad, tal vez ella también había soñado lo mismo, mejor dicho, ella había soñado lo mismo ¿de qué otra forma sabría tantos detalles?

-¿Cómo… es esto posible?... en… en verdad eres tú… - comento azorada.

**Pov Sakura**

Durante semanas me había convencido a mi misma que era una fantasía, que no me obsesionaría y aún así no había sido posible borrármelo por completo del pensamiento, había hecho todo por llevarlo a mi inconsciente y por unas cuantas semanas lo había logrado, pero era real, estaba con él, sentía –como lo había hecho en el sueño- aquella seguridad tan peculiar que me embargo cuando estuve entre sus brazos, claro sin contar los intensos nervios y el asombro de un principio.

-Lo mismo me pregunté, cuando te vi en la pasarela no me pude creer que fueras tú en realidad y si he de ser honesto, me intrigaba saber si sabrías quien era yo, pero digamos que eso quedo claro en cuanto quedaste petrificada- rió, me parecía emocionante estar bailando con él, era lo último que me imaginaba que pasaría está noche -Antes que desaparezcas de nuevo, podrías decirme tu nombre completo – sonrió más cuando vio mi cara de desconcierto.

-¿Desaparecer? ¿A dónde?... Ah ya – reí, era fácil estar con él, era agradable – mi nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, - sonreí.

-Sakura Kinomoto…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchar mi nombre de su boca me pareció excitante, se escuchaba tan bien, sobre todo si eran pronunciados por esos labios -hermoso nombre, ¿me permites llamarte Sakura?- solo pude mirarlo y asentir, éste hombre provocaba que se me olvidara utilizar las palabras, solo atinaba a sonreír.

-Mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia, el gesto me pareció gracioso y yo le imite -ahora permíteme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es … –

La música dejo de sonar y escuchamos un fuerte grito.

-¡Xiao Lang! por fin te encuentro- Meiling se le abalanzo encima -Te he buscado por todas partes.

Los mire confundida, pero recordé que ella me había dicho que su primo era el director de la revista y que había sido él quien organizó el evento; quién me hubiese dicho que Meiling era prima del hombre de mis sueños, no le hubiera creído nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Conoces a Kinomoto? Digo… Sakura… Ay y yo que quería presentarlos – cruzo los brazos por enfrente de su pecho en señal de berrinche, yo solo pude sonreír ante está demostración infantil.

-¿Tu conoces a Sakura? – interrogó con tono de sorpresa.

-Veo que ya encontraste a Meiling – dijo su madre que se aproximaba a nosotros, nos examinó por un segundo y después se dirigió a su sobrina –y tú, deberías ser más discreta, tu grito se ha escuchado hasta el otro lado del salón, bueno ¿dónde están sus modales alguien piensa presentarnos?- dijo mirando a su hijo y a su sobrina pero una tercera persona intervino.

-Señora Ieran, le presento a Sakura Kinomoto- explicó Yue quien me observaba de arriba abajo.

Su escrutinio más el de la señora me apenaron increíblemente y me sonrojé, extendí la mano para saludarla y le sonreí.

-Mucho gusto- logré que saliera de mi boca sin embargo la mujer parecía analizarme hasta el último detalle, provocando que me pusiera de nuevo nerviosa.

-Igualmente, si nos permites…- fue lo único que respondió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estábamos, Meiling me hizo una seña de despedida con la cabeza y la siguió enseguida pero Shaoran y Yue se quedaron un momento.

-Hola Sakura, te ves radiante – comentó Yue

-Gracias Yue, cuánto tiempo- se acercó para darme un abrazo.

-Eh… - se podía notar la incomodidad en el tono de Shaoran – discúlpame un momento tengo que atender unos asuntos pero no desaparezcas- Yue lo miro de forma inquisitiva –vuelvo en un momento ¿si?- y se acerco para tomar mi mano y depositar un beso, lo que causo que mi corazón se acelerara y yo volviera a ponerme roja como un tomate.

-Con permiso, nos vemos después- dijo Yue, pero honestamente no le preste demasiada atención.

Cuando se marcharon y me dejaron asolas intente asimilar lo que acababa de pasar mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron.

-¿Porqué tan sonrojada amiga? – había un sutil tono cómico en el comentario de Tomoyo por lo que los descubrí al instante.

-Ustedes sabían…. Ustedes sabían y no me dijeron nada- me sentía extraña, no era la primera vez que ellos planeaban algo pero no supe identificar con exactitud lo que me hacía sentir el hecho de que supieran que Shaoran era el mismo con quien yo había soñado y que además me lo hubieran ocultado –Sabían que Shaoran existía y que nos encontraríamos, por ¿cuánto tiempo lo han mantenido secreto?- estaba tratando de conectar los puntos, su extraña forma de actuar durante las últimas semanas, el hecho de que Tomoyo estuviera tan misteriosa y su repentina falta de coordinación el otro día con el café, las miradas confidentes de ambos. En verdad no sabía si alegrarme porque lo acababa de encontrar o enojarme con ellos por haberlo mantenido oculto.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste en cuanto lo viste? – la sonrisa de Eriol me ayudo a decidirme en alegrarme por haber encontrado a Shaoran pero quise jugar un poco con ellos, adoptando una posición un tanto ofendida le respondí.

-No me cambien el tema, vamos contesten, son unos traidores – aunque la inmensa felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento, felicidad que no me explicaba del todo, me impidió seguir con la actuación y esbocé una sonrisa enorme. Las risas de mis amigos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar.

-Perdona Sakura, en verdad solo queríamos que su encuentro fuera mágico- ahora fue Tomoyo quien utilizó un tono dramático – Uno que siempre está al pendiente de tu felicidad y espera hacer de tu vida un cuento de hadas y tú que no lo aprecias – volvimos a reír.

-Bueno contestando a tu pregunta Eriol me quede pasmada, me ofusque y lo primero que me vino a la mente es que él es mucho más atractivo en persona de cómo lo recuerdo en el sueño, pero también me resulta extremadamente extraño que ambos hayamos soñado lo mismo – había caído en cuenta que ambos habíamos soñado lo mismo por los detalles, las preguntas y sobre todo las respuestas, también porque el decorado del lugar se asemejaba a la fiesta a la que habíamos asistido y él había afirmado que lo había querido así porque lo vio en un sueño.

-¿Así que ambos soñaron lo mismo? qué extraño… - comentó Eriol.

-No creo que sea tan extraño, bueno si es raro que dos personas que no se conozcan sueñen el uno con el otro pero puede pasar… - dijo Tomoyo que hasta ese momento se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando observó las caras de desconcierto que teníamos su novio y yo agrego –Lo que sucede es que cuando lo conocí por primera vez y le mencioné mi nombre él pareció reconocerme porque se quedo blanco como una hoja, después nos ordenó que los arreglos del coctel quedaran exactamente como los ves, por eso supuse que soñaron lo mismo- explico.

Si que era extraño todo esto, además también estaba la incertidumbre de qué hacer ahora, lo había soñado si, había sido una ilusión si, pero qué me hacía sentir, obviamente las reacciones de mi cuerpo decían que existía química pero ¿y los sentimientos? Y ¿qué pasaba con él? Porque también estaba sorprendido como yo pero qué significaba para él el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado, ¿qué significaba yo para él? Y la pregunta del millón ¿qué significaba él para mi?. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarme llevar, muchas veces me vuelvo racional y pienso las cosas demás pero vería qué pasaba esta noche y de ahí partiría.

Tomoyo me miró de manera comprensiva adivinando lo que estaba pensando al igual que Eriol; me contaron todo lo que había pasado en las semanas anteriores y el por qué creyeron que está era la mejor manera para presentarnos, también hablaron un poco más sobre el hombre de mis sueños; Eriol de cómo lo conoció y Tomoyo de la percepción que tenía de él, cuando estaba por preguntarles más cosas, Yukito llego hasta nosotros y preferí no contarle nada por el momento y cambiamos los temas a trivialidades.

Ocasionalmente se nos acercaban diseñadores felicitando a Tomoyo por su gran trabajo y por sus diseños logrando que ella se azorara, también a Eriol por tener a una excelente mujer a su lado, él solo se mostraba muy orgulloso al escuchar esos halagos; en cuanto a mi, me ofrecían trabajo como modelo pero amablemente me negaba a sus ofertas y se mostraban bastante cautelosos por Yukito, me reía para mis adentros, no cabía duda que cuando quería, Yukito podía ser alguien intimidante, no por eso menos atractivo ya que muchas de las chicas que modelaron junto conmigo se le insinuaban o me preguntaban si era mi pareja o lo invitaban a bailar, me reí mucho cuando note su incomodidad y él solo atinaba a acercarme más a su lado para que dejaran de molestarlo.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad busqué a Shaoran con la mirada, se encontraba rodeado de personas, que se podía asumir, eran importantes, llevaba a Meiling del brazo pero se notaba que ambos estaban bastante cansados de hablar con esas personas. Contuve el aliento en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron porque sentí esa sensación de vacío en el estomago o como lo diría Tomoyo las famosas mariposas pero cuando me sonrió mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, desvié la mirada y todos parecieron notar que algo sucedía conmigo ya que me miraban extrañados. Les aseguré que todo estaba bien y tomamos un poco del licor que servían, es gracioso porque no tomo mucho, sin embargo en esos momentos de nerviosismo esa copa me hizo sentir mejor.

Al poco rato, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a bailar y una vez más pude observar su embelesamiento, sonreían y se veían de ensueño, sigo afirmando que son una excelente pareja. Yukito me invito a bailar porque lo estaban acosando demasiado y yo acepte para librarlo, hace años esto me hubiera parecido como el mejor cuento de hadas por su cercanía pero ahora que estaba Shaoran en la escena, mis pensamientos solo iban dedicados a él y no tengo un argumento válido o coherente para explicar por qué me siento así. Cuando terminamos de bailar nos reunimos con mis amigos y entre ellos se encontraban Yue y Meiling por lo que instintivamente estuve buscando a Shaoran con la mirada pero no pude dar con él lo que provocó que me sintiera un tanto desilusionada.

La noche avanzaba, yo comenzaba a sentirme acalorada y abrumada, así que me disculpe y salí al patio del salón, el aire fresco me dio de lleno en la cara y lance un suspiro al cielo

-Vienes a observar la luna ¿de nuevo?- escuche a alguien decir a mis espaldas y me sonreí.

-Pues a decir verdad, salí porque me sentí agobiada, pero la luna también es un pretexto valido – voltee a observarlo y él se estaba acercando a mi.

-Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido así, realmente estoy … bueno no sé describir a ciencia cierta … Sakura todo esto me parece irreal – dijo algo azorado y yo lo entendía a la perfección, tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que debería hacer o decir y ambos estábamos todavía nerviosos.

-Lo sé, también a mi me parece increíble- le regale una sonrisa esperando poderle dar ánimo con esto – el desfile ha sido maravilloso y el lugar esta hermoso, se asemeja mucho al sueño- él me devolvió la sonrisa y se recargo en el balcón al lado mío mirando hacia el jardín.

-Entonces si soñamos lo mismo – dijo más para sí mismo que para mi pero asentí.

**N/A: Denle click al link o denle play a la canción...**

Aunque estábamos fuera del salón se podía escuchar una melodía preciosa en piano que reconocí al instante, él pareció notar mi interés por la música y extendió la mano invitándome a bailar, la tome de inmediato, me gustaba mucho la sensación que causaba en mí cuando tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor, además empezábamos a sentirnos cómodos.

-¿Sabes quién toca?- interrogue mientras él me llevaba al compas de la música.

-No, la verdad es que no lo sé – yo podía jurar que si él seguía viéndome de esa manera, haría que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, sus ojos ambarinos podían hechizarme y hacerme sentir en las nubes.

-No estoy segura pero la canción se parece a lo que toca Yiruma, es un excelente pianista y siempre me han gustado sus canciones, considero que transmite muchas emociones – traté de que este hombre no notara lo que causaba en mí porque no quería quedar como un tonta.

-Es una canción muy bonita – me sonrío – ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa, el vestido es justo como lo imagine.

-Muchas gracias – desvié la mirada porque sabía que estaba roja como un tomate – Yo también creo que el vestido se parece mucho a lo que soñamos- aunque suene tonto, hablar en términos de nosotros me emocionaba -Tomoyo es tan buena confeccionando que en cuanto se lo describí capto la esencia en un dos por tres- me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Así que conoces a Tomoyo? ¿También a Eriol y a Meiling?- interrogó.

Asentí y entonces le conté todo o bueno casi todo y él me contó que estuvimos a punto de coincidir en muchos lugares pero ellos lo habían planeado tan bien que hasta ahora nos encontrábamos.

-Te aseguro que Meiling no sabía nada porque ella me pidió que saliera con su primo muchas veces pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer.

-¿Con que eras tu a quien quería presentarme? Vaya, quién se lo hubiera imaginado… oye, cuéntame un poco más de ti ¿si?- suplicó, sus ojos brillaron con el reflejo de la luna y me pareció que era mucho más atractivo de ser posible.

Hablamos un poco de mi padre, de mi madre, de mi hermano y de Yukito, pareció aliviado cuando le dije que era un amigo de toda la vida y que si está noche estaba aquí era para acompañar a Yue, también sobre Tomoyo y lo que ella significaba en mi vida y de lo importante que era Eriol en está ecuación. Le conté un poco sobre mi infancia y sobre lo distraída que puedo llegar a ser, pero que intentaba no serlo puesto que era psicóloga; él me hablo de sus hermanas, de cómo Meiling era más que su prima y de Wei, el anciano mayordomo que trabajaba al cuidado de su familia pero que ahora vivía con él. Era muy fácil hablar con él, me daba la sensación de seguridad y esto me estaba gustando mucho.

No me di cuenta cuando me sostuvo más cerca de él pero si de que sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cara, los nervios me invadieron y me recargue en su pecho escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, que era tranquilo y armonioso, tratando de escapar un poco de su aproximación. Me hacía sentir volar, me hacía sentir como la colegiala nerviosa que había sido en ese hermoso sueño.

**Pov Shaoran**

No supe descifrar con claridad lo que estaba causando ella en mi, me enternecía, me emocionaba y sentí el impulso incontrolable de besarla, su cercanía me ponía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba y mucho, la tenía tan cerca que de no haber sido porque se recargo en mi pecho la hubiera besado, estoy seguro, pero en lugar de eso aspire el aroma dulzón de su cabello. No sabía si era por la melodía, la luna o la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de las personas en su vida pero me quedo más que claro que quería ser parte de ese algo especial para ella, quería ser parte de su vida.

Le di una vuelta para que girara y lo hizo con mucha elegancia, en verdad se veía hermosa y cuando juntamos de nuevo nuestros cuerpos pude darme cuenta que si no la besaba ahora terminaría arrepintiéndome, hice que se inclinara y nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude notar el sonrojo en ella y esto la hizo lucir mucha más bella, cuando la regrese sin deshacer el hechizo de nuestras miradas entrelazadas me acerque una vez más a ella, sentía el fino roce de nuestros labios y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, por lo que decidí arriesgarme y terminar el roce para besarla, al principio con timidez, lento, pero cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi cuello trate de buscar más intimidad. La caricia era extremadamente increíble, sentí varias descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, cuando nos separamos buscando un poco de oxígeno nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sin separar del todo nuestras cuerpos del abrazo, iba a intentar besarla de nuevo pero escuchamos el carraspeo de alguien más.

La música termina de sonar y nos separamos casi de un salto y volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, yo solo imaginaba mil improperios y maldiciones para la persona que había interrumpido mi momento mágico con Sakura.

-Disculpen la molestia, pero te están buscando Shaoran, tu madre no deja de preguntar por ti- Eriol mostraba su incansable sonrisa y su gesto divertido, yo solo lo miraba de una manera tal que quizás, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría sepultado.

-En un momento entro Eriol, gracias por avisar- gruñí un poco.

-Sakura, Tomoyo y yo estaremos esperándote adentro- le guiño un ojo y volvió a entrar al salón.

-Yo… yo…- volvía a estar incomoda lo sentía y encima tenía que ver qué diablos quería mi madre, no quería separarme de ella, suspire.

-Tengo que entrar a ver de qué se trata pero por favor no te desaparezcas, es más te llevo con tus amigos pero promete que hablaremos más tarde- sentía que ella iba a huir y no estaba seguro de qué decirle después de besarla pero aun podía sentir el cosquilleo en mi boca.

Terminamos entrando al salón en silencio y cuando me fui acercando a donde se encontraban sus amigos pude sentir sus miradas puestas en ella y en mi, me incomodo un poco pero lo ignoré olímpicamente y me despedí yendo en busca de mi madre y Meiling, que no se encontraba en el grupo que acababa de dejar. Cuando por fin di con ellas, mi madre me informó que se quería retirar, me dio una felicitación algo seca por lo del desfile y propuso una reunión el Lunes por la mañana para discutir algunos temas y sin más la acompañamos hasta la limusina que la llevaría a la mansión.

-Tía Ieran me ha interrogado sobre Sakura- me informo mi prima en cuanto perdíamos de vista la limusina – Me vas a decir de dónde la conoces y porqué te comportas tan raro cuando estás con ella- me pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-¿Qué le has contestado?- pregunté asustado porque en verdad no creía en el genuino interés que mi madre le daba a Sakura, seguramente se trataba sobre si tenía o no influencia en el mundo social, su estatus y todas esas tonterías.

-Nada, solo lo que sé y lo buena y auténtica que es. Le dije que le agradaría, ¡pero no me cambies el tema y contesta!- me sentí aliviado por un momento y entonces sonreí, después de ese beso, al parecer, era lo único que sabía, podía y quería hacer.

-Eres muy curiosa, pero solo porque estoy de humor te diré, recuerdas el sueño que te conté- cuestioné, sin darle tiempo a responder continué – ella es con quien yo soñé.

No sé si fue un error haberle dicho pero en cuanto callé su abrazo asfixiante casi me tumba de mi lugar, se le veía extremadamente contenta y estrellas centellaban en sus orbes, lo que producía que yo muriera de miedo de solo pensar qué era capaz de hacer mi querida prima.

-Ay Xiao Lang esto es perfecto, es como si lo hubiera planeado yo misma-

-De hecho Mei, este encuentro lo han planeado pero sigue siendo una muy grata sorpresa – sonreí.

-¿¡Grata sorpresa! Has encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños y lo único que a ti se te ocurre decir es "GRATA SORPRESA"- grito, tratando de quitar un poco la atención que ella había llamado sobre nosotros regresamos al interior del salón, yo quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Sakura…

* * *

><p><strong>T.T<strong>

No me maten... mil perdones por la tardanza y de hecho ya tenía la historia pero estaba esperando que mi beta reader pudiera ayudarme, pero como ven no fue posible, así que si ven una masacre en ortografía sean tan amables de decirme ^.^

Ahora yei! por fin se conocieron! que tal eh que encuentro y wow... ese beso... y qué paso después? si ya sé soy mala pero esperen a ver las sorpresas que les tengo para el capítulo 8, les aviso que voy a tener una colaboración especial de parte de una de mis amigas que se emocionó mucho con el fic... espero que sea de su agrado y no me queda más que agradecerles el hecho de que sigan la historia y que la marquen como fav.

¿Cómo ven la canción? a poco no la consideran hermosa... le da mucha intimidad al momento y es una de mis favoritas! pls dejen sus coments para ver si les está gustando la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer los coments de la autora a los que lo hacen, a los que toman su tiempo para escribir un review, a los que agregan la historia dentro de alertas y favoritos y los invito a que sigan leyendo que aún nos quedan capítulos para descubrir qué pasará con esta pareja que se conoció por medio de un sueño ^.^

Saludos n.n


	8. Mi vida después de esa noche

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A: **Creo que ahora si no me tarde tanto con el capi y dentro de las sorpresas este es el capi más largo de toda la historia! Gracias por leerla y nos vemos abajo en los comentarios

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>

**Mi vida después de esa noche…**

**Pov Sakura**

La luz del día brillaba de manera especial a través de mi ventana está mañana, y se preguntaran cuál es el motivo de esto, bueno es sencillo, por que tuve la noche más maravillosa de todas. Me desperecé y salí de mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que aún no puedo borrar, por más intentos que haga.

Gracias a Kami-Sama que es fin de semana y puedo descansar aunque sigo un tanto nerviosa porque dentro de un rato volveré a ver a Shaoran, "que emoción, me siento extasiada, impaciente y sé que no debería sentirme así… bueno creo, pero es que no lo puedo evitar es tan lindo, caballeroso, increíble…".

Sabía que no se arrepentía de haberme besado al igual que yo no me arrepentía de nada, pero aún así estaba algo inquieta por aquel beso; actualmente los besos perdieron su significado. Es tan fácil besar a cualquier extraño, que el beso carece de todo sentimiento pero para mí sigue siendo una de las más hermosas demostraciones de amor… suspiré al recordar las palabras que me dijo, fue tan romántico, no sé a ciencia cierta si lo saco de un libro o si solamente fue muy cursi, pero lo que si sé es que fue un muy bonito detalle…"Perdona mis labios ya que aún no han aprendido su lugar, pero no puedes culparlos, si les presentan el más exquisito de los manjares…eso es lo que significan tus labios para mi" sonrío para mis adentros, lo peor es que no puedo contenerme.

-Muy buenos días Sakura, de verdad que esa sonrisa te sienta de maravilla, lastima que no lleve la cámara ayer para grabar el baile lento con terminación en beso- ¿les he comentado que Tomoyo también tiene una seria obsesión por grabar videos? Y aunque sus comentarios me llenen de vergüenza y me sonroje, no me importa porque ayer él me hizo extremadamente feliz.

-¡Tomoyo!- le sonrío- ¿Sabes? Hoy veo todo tan hermoso, el sol tiene un resplandor singular, el cielo se ve de un azul intenso, incluso las nubes se ven hermosas… ¿no te parece? – estoy alucinada y ni siquiera debería sentirme así, sí fue un beso pero debería conocer al hombre primero antes de ilusionarme absurdamente.

-Lo que hace la ilusión, en verdad que te ves divina Sakura, te brillan más los ojos y hasta te has despertado muy temprano incluso siendo fin de semana, generalmente lo utilizas para levantarte hasta tarde, si puedes- dijo mi amiga acercándome un poco de cereal.

-Qué te puedo decir Tommy, creo que tú y Eriol tenían tanta razón en presentarnos de esa manera, en si, mi intención no era que nos besáramos pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad ¿cierto?- dije muy ruborizada.

-Y luego dices que soy yo la que dejo de ser una niña- trato de disimular una sonrisa, sin tener mucho éxito debo agregar- … pero quién puede culparte si él es bastante atractivo y en verdad parece muy interesado en ti-

Abrí los ojos hasta donde era humanamente posible por su comentario y le mostré mi lengua de forma infantil.

-Bueno, me queda el consuelo de poder ayudarte a alistarte para su primera cita, estoy tan emocionada por ti, ya escogí el vestido que usaras y si es posible pienso grabar todo- junto sus manos sobre su pecho con una mirada de ilusión, a mi en lo personal me daba miedo pero qué más podía hacer cuando sabía que no habría poder humano que pudiera contenerla y al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviada porque yo era un desastre para arreglarme y más cuando estaba nerviosa.

Terminamos de desayunar y me dirigí a tomar una refrescante ducha y mientras las gotas de agua acariciaban mi cuerpo, no pude evitar evocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-**FLASHBACK-**

_-Disculpa la tardanza- dijo Shaoran cuando regreso a nuestro lado._

_-No tienes por que disculparte- le sonreí, el hecho de que me haya dejado con mis amigos un momento me ayudo para tranquilizarme y regresar a la tierra._

_-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis? – Eriol interrumpió con esa característica mirada traviesa, al tiempo que todos tomábamos una copa que nos ofrecía uno de los meseros – Por los nuevos amigos, por las amistades del pasado y por el futuro incierto- se escucho "por los amigos" al unísono y bebimos un poco._

_-Tomoyo, Sakura ¿podrían acompañarme?- Shaoran le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Meiling pero ésta lo ignoro y nos condujo hasta el tocador._

_Ya dentro, Tomoyo aprovecho para retocarse el maquillaje y de paso también el mío._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido mi primo, Sakura?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa._

_-Eh…este… ¿a qué te refieres Meiling?- contesté muy ruborizada. Tomoyo, por su parte, trataba de disfrazar la risa que le había causado mi reacción._

_-Pues a que cuando los vi parecía que ya se conocían- comentó como restándole importancia y yo suponía que no se había enterado de lo que aconteció en el jardín momentos antes, de lo contrario podría jurar que estaríamos en el tocador el resto de la noche._

_-Ah eso, no había tenido el placer hasta esta noche- _

_-¿A qué otra cosa creías que me refería?- interrogó._

_Tomoyo interrumpió en ese momento ya que estábamos listas para regresar con los demás y así siguió la noche entre platicas y baile; Yukito y Yue se habían despedido ya que el primero tenía que abrir el local temprano pero me notificó que mi hermano y él pasarían por el departamento en cuanto Touya terminara con su guardia y me pidió que siguiera disfrutando de la noche, a decir verdad, no entendí con claridad lo que quería decirme pero supuse que sólo era imaginación mía y que no lo decía con dobles intenciones, aunque la mirada enigmática que le brindo a Shaoran me hizo sospechar. _

_El coctel se fue quedando sin invitados, para cuando ya era hora de regresar a casa, lo más normal era que yo viajara con Eriol y Tomoyo, pero Shaoran se ofreció en llevarme, sin embargo – y no como en el sueño- pude hablar y negarme a su amabilidad, ya que no sabía como iba a resultar ese viaje junto con Meiling y después de la platica en el tocador no quería tentar al destino, de verdad que no le veía el caso a molestarlo, aunque casi me convence con esa mirada desilusionada que me dio ante mi negativa. De todos modos me llevo a un lado mientras los demás se despedían._

_-Quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió en el jardín no fue solamente un impulso, perdona mis labios ya que aún no han aprendido su lugar, pero no puedes culparlos, si les presentan el más exquisito de los manjares- dijo con una sonrisa y yo sentía como la sangre llegaba hasta mis mejillas- ¿sabes? Eso es lo que significan tus labios para mi-_

_-Shaoran… que… que cosas dices- el sonrió por mi nerviosismo- yo… la verdad es que no suelo ser así y…- pero no me dejo terminar._

_-¿Quieres salir mañana? Así tendremos más tiempo para platicar y ¿porqué no? Conocernos mejor, ya sabes sin tantas interrupciones- _

_-Claro, me gustaría mucho- no sabía a ciencia cierta como es que las palabras habían brotado con tanta fluidez si momentos antes no recordaba como hablar. El sonrió aun más ante mi respuesta._

_Nos dimos los teléfonos y también la dirección, me dijo que sería en la tarde para poder ir a comer y me pregunto por mi comida favorita, después todos nos dirigimos hacía el valet para que nos entregaran el coche y él en ningún momento dejo mi lado, cosa que me reconfortó y una vez que Eriol le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Tomoyo para que entrara y él se dirigía a su lugar, él abrió la puerta trasera para mí y deposito un rápido beso en mi mano, una vez adentro cerro la puerta con delicadeza, me parecía estar en un transe ya que intente que nuestras miradas siguieran conectadas hasta que Eriol doblo en una esquina haciendo que lo perdiera de vista. _

_Durante todo el trayecto hacia el departamento fui bombardeada por preguntas de mis amigos y cuando les comente sobre nuestra "cita", si es que podía llamarle así, ambos estallaron en alegría y Tomoyo rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarme y a planear lo que llevaría puesto, el peinado, los accesorios y demás. Cuando por fin llegamos y me encontraba en mi adorada cama recibí un mensaje de texto muy bonito, así cerré mis ojos y me entregué al sueño con una sonrisa enmarcando mi rostro._

"_Buenas noches flor de cerezo, descansa"_

-**Fin del FLASHBACK-**

Salí de la ducha contenta y con la sensación de hormigueo en mis labios, lleve una mano hacía ellos para tocarlos, iba tan ensimismada que parecía autómata, grité en cuanto vi a Tomoyo ya en mi habitación con todo lo necesario para alistarme.

-¡Que susto me has dado Tomoyo!- lleve una mano a mi corazón que se sentía descontrolado.

-Ay Sakura, si no vivieras en una nube te habrías dado cuenta de mi presencia, hice tremendo escandalo- soltó una carcajada.

-¿Piensas arreglarme desde ahorita? Todavía ni son las 11 de la mañana y él piensa pasar como a las 2, dudo que pueda mantenerme perfecta todo ese tiempo- si algo tenía Tomoyo era esa manía porque siempre luciera así, perfecta, pero casi siempre lo estropeaba.

-Creo que si exageré un poco pero es que estoy muy emocionada, tu primera cita después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo-

-Gracias por recordármelo – dije un tanto incomoda- con esto solo logras que me ponga más nerviosa-

-Sabes que no es mi intención, a parte quien no se enamoraría de ti con tan solo tratarte por unos minutos, ayer se veía bastante prendado así que no dudo que hoy salga más que enamorado-

-¡Tomoyo! Que cosas dices- sentía las mejillas encendidas y no era para menos, ¿cómo se le ocurren esas cosas?- Yo quiero conocerlo primero, quiero saber cómo es él, no quiero aventarme a una relación… que digo relación, ni siquiera sé que es lo que él piensa, lo mejor es que nos conozcamos primero- sentencie y vi comprensión en sus ojos.

-Ay tengo una excelente idea, horneemos galletas, así el departamento tendrá un olor exquisito y hacemos tiempo para arreglarte- "¿de dónde saca estas ideas?" Me preguntaba mentalmente, me dejó para que pudiera vestirme, cuando terminé fui a la cocina y ahí la encontré con todo listo para hornear las galletas, mínimo así me distraería un poco y alejaría mis pensamientos de él y de los nervios.

Kero empezó a maullar al cabo de una hora, por el delicioso olor que despedían las galletas recién horneadas, eso solo significaba una cosa, nuestro gatito quería probarlas pero Tomoyo decidió esperar antes de darle una, así que solo le dimos un poco de leche que empezó a beber de buena gana. He de admitir que el departamento olía de maravilla pero también que había llegado el momento de empezar con los arreglos y otra vez pude sentir esa sensación de vació en mi estómago.

**Pov Shaoran**

Iba de camino al departamento de Sakura y aunque parezca tonto los nervios y la expectación estaban presentes.

En cuanto se marcho de la fiesta, no pude sacarme de encima a Meiling, eso parecía un interrogatorio policial, estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarme para la cita que íbamos a tener pero preferí no inmiscuirla tanto como ella hubiese deseado. Hablamos gran parte del camino, hacia mi departamento, sobre lo que ella percibía de Sakura en las últimas semanas que había convivido con ella y me reprendió enormemente por haberla desairado en cuanto quiso presentármela, pero quien hubiera adivinado que se trataba de ella. Cuando por fin llegamos me despedí sin más y después de una ducha rápida ya me encontraba en mi cama, recordando lo que había pasado en el coctel, de pronto sentí el incontrolable impulso de escribirle un mensaje de texto, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía que escribir en un principio, terminé por escribirle lo que rondaba en mi cabeza sin cesar _"Buenas noches flor de cerezo, descansa"._

Estaba llegando a mi destino y pude distinguir un coche que enseguida reconocí por que era el mismo en que se había subido Sakura la noche anterior, al parecer no era el único que iba a visitar a su chica "qué diablos estoy pensando, ni siquiera la conozco del todo para hacer tal afirmación", me reprendí, ya era una ganancia que ella no se me hubiera lanzado encima como todas las chicas anteriores y me enternecía de sobremanera sus nervios y su forma de ser pero eso no significaba que podía llamarla así mucho menos sin saber qué pensaba ella de mi y más aun cuando estaba determinado a que nos conociéramos antes de darle una oportunidad a esto…sea lo que fuese…por lo menos era muy reconfortantes las opiniones que Meiling tenía de ella y eso ya era un avance.

Cuando Eriol cayo en cuenta de mi presencia, me indicó el camino y entablamos una conversación casual, aun estaba interesado en saber cómo había conocido a Sakura y qué había planeado hasta nuestro encuentro pero la expectación se hizo presente una vez más -sin lugar a dudas me estaba comportando como un adolescente y admitir esto me agradaba, aunque al mismo tiempo me incomodaba, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía así- y deje el tema para otra ocasión. Me hizo unas cuantas recomendaciones antes de llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

-Hola amor, mira a quien me encontré cuando llegue- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo- salude cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran, bienvenido pasa por favor Sakura está lista y no tarda en salir de su habitación- nos indicó que pasáramos a la sala y el increíble y delicioso olor a galletas inundó mi nariz.

-Huele delicioso- se me adelanto en decir Eriol- apuesto que Kero está de buen humor- se notaba un tanto aliviado y me pregunté quien sería Kero.

-Si, no te preocupes, dudo que te ataque- contesto Tomoyo con una risa traviesa en su rostro.

Estaba a punto de preguntar quien era Kero cuando una bola de pelos se prensó de mi pierna claramente erizado y enseñándome los dientes.

-¡Kero!- reprendió Tomoyo al animal- déjalo ya.

Lo sostuvo para alejarlo de mi y desapareció junto con la bola de pelos.

-Bienvenido al clan- dijo Eriol dándome unas palmadas en la espalda- Kero es un gato muy sobreprotector, así que ten cuidado cuando vengas de visita, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que he tenido que sufrir-

-¿Cómo es que tienen un animal así? Lo encuentro bastante…- pero no tuve oportunidad de terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- la voz de Sakura llego a mis oídos y voltee a verla, decir que me quede pasmado es poco, ante mi estaba la más divina visión de todas, se veía extremadamente hermosa y qué decir de lo que provocaba con ese sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Sakura se veía increíble en un vestido halter amarillo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas, bueno pantorrillas pero entienden el concepto, y unas zapatillas cafés que la hacían verse más alta y esterilizada, una bolsa a juego y muchas pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto pero unos risos se distinguían en las puntas y el maquillaje era muy tenue lo que la hacía lucir muy natura y por demás hermosa. Estaba hipnotizando observándola y no sabría describir con seguridad cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que alguien a mi lado me regreso a la realidad.

-¿Quieres que te ofrezca una bolsa?, digo para que la baba no se caiga al piso- susurró Eriol muy cerca de mí para que nadie le escuchara. Yo solo lo mire con mala cara y le respondí a Sakura después de mil horas.

-No te preocupes no me paso nada- trate de no sonar enojado pero es que Eriol si que me podía poner tenso con su sentido del humor y todavía tenía que sumarle el incidente con el "gatito".

-Perdona a Kero, generalmente es muy dócil, no sé que le paso- dijo Sakura.

-¡Dócil! ¡tu gato!, no quiero ni pensar como se pondría si no fuera dócil- comentó Eriol.

Sakura le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, lo que me hizo sonreír e instintivamente me coloqué a su lado. Ella se volvió consciente de mi cercanía y se ruborizó un poco. Voltee hacia el interior del pasillo y vi como Tomoyo llevaba una cámara de video en la mano, solo los Dioses saben qué estará tramando por lo que me apresure a preguntarle a Sakura si estaba lista para salir de ahí. Asintió y en cuanto descubrió a Tomoyo con cámara en mano, tomo mi mano y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo jalar conmigo, ya en el elevador se disculpo, a mi me dio risa todo el asunto sin embargo era muy consciente de que aún íbamos de la mano y el roce era muy de mi agrado por lo que me molestó un poco cuando quito su mano de la mía.

-Tomoyo tiene la tendencia de grabar todo, disculpa que te haya jalado de esa forma pero así al menos tenemos un poco de ventaja- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me extraño su comentario.

-A que si no le has dicho a Eriol a donde vamos por lo menos así tardará más tiempo en encontrarnos y comenzar a grabar de nuevo y eso Shaoran, es una ventaja- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Habíamos pasado una tarde encantadora, después del gracioso incidente en su departamento fuimos a comer a un restaurant de primera y ella se vio algo agobiada por tanta ostentación, sin embargo una vez pasada la primera impresión siguió siendo ella misma y nos enfrascamos en una amena conversación, nos conocimos mejor, platicar con ella era demasiado fácil y me atreví a ser yo mismo. Hablamos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y ambos coincidimos en entablar una amistad antes que todo, pero no negamos la atracción que había entre nosotros y ambos nos sentimos aliviados por este hecho.<p>

Se me hacía increíble que ella me tratara como un ser humano más y no como un modelo, incluso reí cuando hizo un comentario acerca de cuanto llamaba la atención de las féminas, lo que ella no sabía, y a mi no me gusto mucho admitir, es que ella tenía admiradores por igual, creo que fue su distracción la que no le dejaba ver tal hecho pero era un alivió saber que su atención era solo para mi. Su forma de ser, tan cálida, noble y sus ocurrencias, me dejaron prendado y por momentos quería mandar al diablo este nuevo trato de ser solamente amigos.

Estábamos en un parque, ya que la plática –y su compañía- era mucho mejor que el ver una película o el estar rodeados de gente que nos incomodara, habíamos comprado helados y supe entonces que su sabor favorito era el de fresa y le confesé que a mi me volvía loco el chocolate. Tan distraídos y embelesados estábamos que no caímos en cuenta de la hora y como ya era tarde, Sakura temía de lo que podría ser capaz su hermano cuando nos viera llegar juntos; trate de calmarla, me había dicho que su hermano era un sobreprotector sin remedio pero yo no tenía miedo, no estaba haciendo nada malo y ella tampoco, de pronto sentí ese instinto protector para con ella y me sentí de nuevo extraño, "esto no me pasa a mí, es decir, quedamos en ser amigos, también en la fiesta cuando la vi con el hermano de Yue sentí celos –si, lo admitía- y al ver las miradas nada discretas de los hombres en el restaurant volví a sentirlos y ahora sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, no me puedo imaginar qué más puede causar ella en mi" sonreí ante mis pensamientos y la escolté de nuevo al coche para llevarla de vuelta a su departamento, algo me decía que iba a ser interesante llegar al departamento.

**Pov Sakura**

Estaba algo ansiosa ahora que íbamos de camino al departamento y no por la compañía de Shaoran, quien había demostrado ser todo cuanto una mujer quisiera –no podía negar el hecho aun cuando habíamos quedado en ser amigos y seguir saliendo-, sino porque Touya estaría ya en mi casa junto con Yukito y empezar a dar explicaciones no era como quería terminar mi "cita".

-Gracias por traerme Shaoran, no tienes que subir si no quieres-

-¿Cómo? ¿Y dejarte enfrentar a la fiera sola? No, creo que estoy bastante grandecito para enfrentarlo, además es bueno que las personas importantes en tu vida me conozcan… quedamos en que íbamos a seguir saliendo y ser amigos ¿no?- sonrió y algo en esas palabras me dio seguridad así que nos dirigimos al departamento.

-Demonios Sakura, ¿¡Dónde has estado toda la tarde?- ¿qué manera de recibir a alguien era esa?

-Hola Touya, ¿cómo estas? Yo muy bien- quien no escuchara el sarcasmo en mi tono estaba sordo pero conociendo a mi hermano este lo ignoro y centro su atención en mi acompañante.

-Y tú ¿quién eres?- le espeto casi ladrando y vi cómo Touya abrió más sus ojos cuando noto la mano de Shaoran en mi cintura, cruzo la distancia que nos separaba en dos zancadas y me alejo de mi acompañante, lo estaba tomando muy bien para lo impulsivo que era, a estas alturas yo ya creía que estarían en el suelo golpeándose, porque sabía que Shaoran se defendería.

-Li Shaoran, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano a forma de saludo a lo que mi hermano solo la observó algo ¿asqueado?. Yo por mi parte estaba que echaba humo, qué le sucede, como lo mira así y en cuanto estaba a dos de darle un pisotón Yukito intervino.

-No seas grosero Touya, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos como era debido- y estrecho la mano de Shaoran- y el es Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura- concluyó con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre enmarcaba su rostro.

Después de la incomodidad y el juego de miradas asesinas que se dedicaban mi hermano y Shaoran, él tuvo que irse. Cuando lo despedí quedamos en seguir hablando aunque sea por mensajes de texto, ya que aún teníamos mucho trabajo por delante, yo con lo de la empresa de Eriol y él con la revista, y me instó a visitar más seguido a Tomoyo, así tendríamos más oportunidad de vernos. Ya cuando llegamos al elevador me beso la mejilla y yo sentía que éstas me ardían intensamente. Regresando al interior de mi hogar me esperaba un muy malhumorado Touya, suspiré.

-No me gusta para nada ese mocoso- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-No te tiene por que gustar a ti ¿cierto? Me tiene que gustar a mi- le conteste con el mismo tono de fastidio.

-Entonces ¿te gusta? Pequeña Sakura- la voz suave de Yukito nos hizo voltear a ambos en su dirección.

-Este… yo… si, si me gusta, pero quedamos en ser amigos- confesé sonrojada. La cara de alivio de mi hermano me disgusto y la cara de comprensión de Yukito me calmo apenas un poco. – A todo esto ¿dónde están Tomoyo y Eriol? – dije desviando el tema.

-Dijeron que no tardaban, creo que fueron por algunas cosas- contesto Yukito.

-Oye Sakura, ¿ya sabes cuando llega papá?- era imaginación mía o Touya también estaba evitando el tema de Shaoran, jamás lo había visto tan comprensivo, tan solo hizo dos preguntas y no se le abalanzo encima como suele hacer, "que raro" pero ya no quise darle más vueltas al asunto – ¿Y bien?

-Ah ya, la próxima semana estará aquí ¿se queda en tu casa o con nosotras?- pregunte dudosa, aunque un ambiente de hombres era mejor para mi padre.

-Con nosotros, recuerda que también viene Sonomi y ya te imaginaras que pasará entre ellos si llegan a quedarse juntos- mi hermano tenía toda la razón, probablemente se matarían apenas pasadas unas horas pero en fin, nos quedaban unas semanas pesadas por delante.

Comenzamos a hacer la cena y ya estábamos por sentarnos cuando llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo, la noche siguió sin una ninguna pelea más. Mi hermano y Yukito se despidieron después de que termináramos de ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué íbamos a hacer con papá y Tía Sonomi y como distraerlos, siempre hacíamos un plan para cuando ellos se quedaban, al poco rato Eriol también se retiró dándole un tierno beso a su novia. Después no fuimos derechito a mi habitación para que le contara todo sin escatimar ningún detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>UN MES DESPUÉS<strong>

**Pov Tomoyo**

Gracias a Kami- sama mi madre se va hoy, no es que no la quiera, no es que no me guste que esté de visita pero que se haya quedado un mes ¡es una grosería!. Su llegada nos había alegrado, nos platicó todo lo que pasaba con ella y con la empresa, también pidió que cenáramos todos juntos y en cuanto supo que Sakura salía con Shaoran, a quien conocía bien por los tratos que tenía con la señora Ieran Li, insistió en que también nos acompañara y no acepto ninguna negativa, por lo que estuvo conviviendo con ellos- si, el nuevo juego de mamá era mantener a Eriol y a Shaoran en la casa- las cuatro semanas que estuvo de visita. Pero eso no había sido todo. El día que presentaron a Shaoran con el señor Kinomoto, éstos congeniaron de maravilla para el asombro del primogénito que más bien quería matar al pobre muchacho.

Aun recordaba lo que había pasado el día de la cita de Sakura…

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Dime dónde demonios está mi hermana Tomoyo, no me creo eso de que no tienes ni la menor idea porque siempre se cuentan todo- espetó un encolerizado Touya._

_-No sé, ya te dije y aunque supiera no te diría en el estado en el que estas- me mantuve firme cuando sus intimidantes ojos me escrudiñaban- entiende de una buena vez que Sakura ya creció, no es la niña indefensa que necesita la protección de su hermano, si sigues así lo más seguro es que termines alejándola y sé de sobra que eso te partiría el corazón- sentencie, en verdad no quería lastimar a mi primo de esa manera pero era hora de que alguien lo hiciera entrar en razón._

_-No se pongan así- suplicaba Yukito._

_-Más te vale que esté segura, Tomoyo- bramó Touya._

_-Mira Touya, conozco a Shaoran lo suficiente para saber que Sakura está segura a su lado y si no fuera el caso sería el primero en oponerme- interrumpió Eriol – pero Tomoyo tiene razón, si sigues sobreprotegiéndola lo más seguro es que se harte y ambos salgan lastimados.-_

_-Te advierto Touya Kinomoto, si haces que la cita perfecta de Sakura se vea arruinada de algún modo, no te perdonaré jamás- y salí de ahí por primera vez fuera de mis cabales._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

El señor Kinomoto fue más prudente y se fue al cabo de dos semanas, regresó a Tomoeda con la promesa de ambos hijos de que lo visitarían tan pronto como sus horarios se los permitiera.

Por otra parte yo estaba que moría por tanto trabajo que tenía en la revista, últimamente estábamos trabajando a marchas forzadas y tenía poco tiempo para compartir con mis amigos. Incluso aunque Shaoran y Sakura salían seguido o ella iba a "visitarme" a la revista - era obvio que también iba a ver a mi jefe- no tenía mucho tiempo que dedicarle.

También durante ese mes, Meiling nos dio la noticia de que regresaba a Hong Kong por su trabajo, llevándose a la madre de Shaoran con ella, pero prometimos estar en contacto y ella sabía de sobra que tenía una casa más a la cual llegar en cuanto decidiera volver a Japón.

Todo era caos, Eriol con la empresa, Sakura había terminado de ayudarle pero se había abarrotado de pacientes, Shaoran con los planes para la revista, Touya con el nuevo nombramiento no tenía ningún espacio libre ni para respirar, Yukito… bueno él siempre estaba ocupado con el local pero buscaba tiempo para todos nosotros. De seguir así nos volveríamos todos locos, por suerte contábamos con una psicóloga que bien podía referirnos o darnos terapia grupal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unas semanas después-<strong>

**Pov Eriol**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Tomoyo y yo nos hicimos novios que ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, pareciera que fue ayer que nos conocimos o que le pedí que fuera mi novia. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos… peleas, lágrimas y risas; pero sobretodo amistad y complicidad, desde que nos conocimos compartimos todas las cosas buenas y malas, incluso travesuras y esas ideas locas que a veces se le ocurren como lo del coctel después del desfile para presentar a Sakura y Shaoran. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de ella, esa insistencia por buscar la felicidad de los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, esas ocurrencias que hacen que cada día me sorprenda… estoy seguro que si pasó todos los días de mi vida con ella, jamás me aburriré. Pero… ¿y ella? Yo no soy el hombre más divertido, pero bueno, si se aburriera pues ya me habría dejado, ¿no? Yo creo que ella también me ama pero ¿me amará tanto como para querer estar conmigo siempre? ¡Ay, ya basta! ¿por qué no sólo se lo pregunto? Por que eso no es algo que solo se pregunte… ¿Por qué no llega Sakura? Ella es su mejor amiga y podrá ayudarme, además ésta noche tiene que ser la mejor de todas, tiene que ser inolvidable para mi hermosa Tomoyo, no debería seguir torturándome.

-Perdón por la tardanza Eriol, mi paciente se extendió un poco pero ya estoy aquí –esas palabras me sacaron del debate que se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza, saludé a Sakura que se encontraba agitada por la carrera que seguramente emprendió para llegar, le extendí la silla para que se sentara y tomé asiento yo también -¿Por qué estás tan serio? Te noto algo ansioso, ¿está todo bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?-

No sabía ni por donde empezar y me sentía más nervioso después del bombardeo de preguntas de Sakura, pero necesitaba armarme de valor y pedir su ayuda.

-Si, gracias Sakura, todo está bien. En realidad está más que bien, es sólo que necesito tu ayuda en algo muy importante- trate de tranquilizarla para así poder tranquilizarme yo.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pasó, algo más de la empresa? Creo que debería pedir trabajo ahí, estoy tan familiarizada con todo que fácilmente me contratarían- dijo Sakura riendo, pero con los nervios tan crispados como los tenía no pude darle más importancia.

-No Sak, no es eso. Es algo mucho más importante, se trata de Tomoyo-

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Se pelearon? – interrogó con un poco de preocupación.

-No, Sakura, por favor escúchame… ¿Tú crees que Tomoyo me ama?- cuestioné algo sobresaltado, ¿dónde quedaba todo el control sobre mi mismo y mis emociones que hasta el momento me caracterizaba?.

Sakura se rió, lo cual no me hizo mucha gracia porque para mí era un tema serio, ella lo notó enseguida y retomó la seriedad en nuestra conversación.

-¿Acaso lo dudas Eriol? Yo nunca había visto así a Tomoyo, toda la vida de conocernos y sólo desde que está contigo la veo sonreír todos los días, flotar en el aire cuando habla de ti y bailar feliz por el departamento cuando habla contigo… para mí es muy claro que te ama ¿no lo crees tú? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto Eriol?-

-Porque yo también la amo y mucho Sakura… tanto que… ehm, yo… quiero… pero, no sé cómo… es que… ehm… quiero pedirle a Tomoyo que se case conmigo- solté sin más esperando la reacción de mi amiga.

Sakura saltó de su silla y grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a vernos con curiosidad. Se veía tan feliz y entusiasmada que sólo pude desear que Tomoyo lo tomara de la misma manera.

-Wow, Eriol de verdad no tengo palabras, estoy tan contenta por ustedes. Dime que traes el anillo, ¿puedo verlo? Debe ser hermoso y se verá tan bien en Tomoyo. ¿Cómo se lo vas a proponer? ¿Ya sabes? ¿Y cuándo?... ya sé, perdón, son muchas preguntas, pero por favor cuéntame todos los detalles.- sonreí.

-Se lo voy a proponer esta noche, la invité a cenar pero quiero que todo sea especial.- de alguna forma estaba recobrando la confianza y proseguí- Te voy a contar mi idea y necesito que me ayudes a que salga como lo tengo planeado, además quiero que veas el anillo y me digas si crees que le gustará. Estoy muy nervioso Sakura, de verdad quiero que todo sea perfecto porque Tomoyo se lo merece.- la mirada determinada de Sakura me daba confianza.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto, yo te voy a ayudar, pero deja de perder el tiempo y cuéntame todos los detalles para que nos pongamos a trabajar en seguida.-

-Si, muchas gracias- fue lo único que pude decirle con una sonrisa y empecé a contarle mi idea.

**Pov Tomoyo**

El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido y ni siquiera me di cuenta. He pasado tanto tiempo absorta en el trabajo que creo que he descuidado un poco a todos, por eso hoy comeré con Sakura y cenaré con Eriol. ¡Lo he extrañado tanto! Es chistoso como una persona puede volverse parte tan importante de tu vida, lo entiendo de Sakura porque hemos pasado juntas toda la vida y no me imagino que haría sin ella, pero a Eriol llevo relativamente poco tiempo de conocerlo y no puedo ya imaginar un día sin escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules. Supongo que es parte del amor el no querer separarte de la persona que quieres.

El ruido del teléfono sonando me trajo de golpe a la realidad pues por un momento me había perdido en fantasías y pensamientos románticos, contesté el teléfono y era Sakura, supuse que para confirmar nuestra comida pero me equivoqué.

-Hola Tomoyo, te llamo rápido porque estoy muy ocupada, ya sabes cómo es esto de los pacientes que a veces te necesitan y pues, no voy a poder ir a comer contigo, pero te llamo en la noche o en la mañana o tú puedes marcarme cuando quieras, perdón, es por una buena causa. Te quiero.-

Fue la llamada más extraña, Sakura sonaba apurada pero muy contenta, y eso de que me llama o la llamo… no sé. Presentí que algo estaba tramando pero estaba contenta y aunque de verdad quería ir a comer con ella y platicar, supongo que podremos hacerlo mañana, sólo espero que Eriol no me cancele la cena…

Así, las horas se fueron volando, no sé ni qué hice en todo el día pero al ver la hora me di cuenta que tenía que arreglarme pues Eriol pasaría por mí para ir a cenar pronto y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

A las 8 de la noche en punto llegó Eriol con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, sentí que sus ojos brillaban y sonreí al pensar que estaba alucinando como consecuencia de que lo había extrañado demasiado los últimos días. Él seguía con sus dulces ojos posados en los míos y se acercó a saludarme con un tierno beso.

-¿Estás lista?- susurro después de separarnos mientras me dirigía hacia el automóvil.

-Claro, estoy más que lista. ¿Sabes? Extrañaba que tuviéramos una cita, sé que es mi culpa y lo siento mucho, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta por estar contigo hoy- le dije con una sonrisa y selle mis palabras con otro beso.

-Lo sé mi amor, yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo y te prometo que está noche será inolvidable. ¿Nos vamos?- me abrió la puerta de copiloto, estos son los pequeños detalles que me emocionan aun cuando pueden ser pequeñeces para otros.

Platicamos muchas cosas en el camino, amaba que más que ser mi novio, Eriol era mi mejor amigo y podía compartirlo todo con él. Ni cuenta me di de la dirección que tomamos ni cuando llegamos hasta que Eriol paró el coche y se bajo para abrirme la puerta.

No conocía el lugar al que me había llevado y definitivamente no parecía un restaurante, tenía un amplio jardín en la entrada, con hermosas flores de colores y el cielo estrellado con la enorme luna le hacían un hermoso marco al lugar. La entrada estaba alumbrada con luces amarillas que bien podrían ser velas encendidas, lo cual le daba cierta calidez como de bienvenida y hacían un juego interesante de luces y contrastes con el exterior. Era un sitio hermoso pero no era un restaurante sino… un hotel… al darme cuenta de eso me sonroje pero intente disimular, Eriol estaba lleno de sorpresas, no sé que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez.

Subimos al último piso del lujoso hotel donde estaba el penthouse, y en cuanto el elevador se abrió sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Frente a mi había un camino rojo de pétalos de rosa alumbrado con velas que atravesaba la sala de la habitación y se dirigía hacía un balcón. En él había una mesa puesta con un mantel blanco y un centro de mesa dorado con flores y velas, a un lado de la mesa una botella de champagne enfriándose en una hielera cubierta por más flores y un amable mesero esperando servir la cena.

Todo era perfecto, la cena no estuvo sólo deliciosa sino también muy romántica por el ambiente y la música tenue de violín que se escuchaba tocar en algún lugar cercano. El mesero se retiró y nos quedamos Eriol y yo solos platicando en el balcón.

-Ha sido una hermosa noche Eriol, muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.- dije abrazada de él viendo su hermoso rostro con esa incansable sonrisa, que lograba provocar tanto en mi.

-La noche no ha terminado Tomoyo, hay algo más… mira hacia el cielo… muchas veces de noche miro la luna y te mando un mensaje a través de ella, es así como te siento más cerca, porque muchas veces te extraño y no estás a lado mío para abrazarme.- sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos y yo me sentí un poco culpable.

-Lo sé, perdóname… he estado muy ocupada, pero sabes que siempre estoy contigo y pienso en ti, y sin importar lo lejos que pueda estar te estoy abrazando.- lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía por él.

-Lo sé mi hermosa y siempre te siento cerca, pero eso no es suficiente para mí, ya no… Te mando mensajes en la luna y besos en las estrellas, pero en el día la luna y las estrellas duermen y entonces mi mensaje se pierde.- me sentía un poco confundida porque no entendía que trataba de decirme.

-¿Qué quieres decir Eriol? ¿Cómo que ya no es suficiente?- cuestioné un tanto asustada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que quisiera no tener que mandarte mensajes a través de nada ni nadie, si pudiera bajar la luna y las estrellas, créeme que lo haría; en verdad desearía que en este momento bajara una estrella para dártela y que llevaras siempre contigo mi mensaje de amor, y para demostrarte que eres mil veces más hermosa tú que cualquier estrella- cuando Eriol pronunció estas últimas palabras una luz blanca comenzó a bajar del cielo, en verdad parecía una estrella y Eriol saltó para atraparla, la tomó entre sus manos y podía aún verse la luz de la estrella intentando escapar entre sus dedos, me miró a los ojos sonriendo y continuo hablando mientras se acercaba a mi.

-La luz de las estrellas no es eterna, al llegar el día se apagan, muchas de ellas incluso mueren en el transcurso de la noche, pero cuando eso suceda y la luz de la luna y las estrellas se apague, quiero que la luz de tus ojos y tu sonrisa me sigan iluminando por siempre- en ese momento la estrella que Eriol sostenía entre sus manos se apagó y él aparto una mano para descubrir que en la otra no sostenía más que una pequeña cajita.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, tanto que creí que se saldría de mi pecho pero lo único que estaba por salir eran lágrimas de felicidad a través de mis ojos.

De pronto Eriol puso una rodilla en el piso, quedando arrodillado ante mí y abrió la pequeña cajita descubriendo un hermoso diamante en forma de anillo. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, hasta que él me miró con esos dulces ojos azules y abrió la boca para hacer la única pregunta que nunca antes había escuchado y que no quería oír de nadie más, una pregunta que a pesar de que nunca me la habían hecho podía responder certeramente sin dudarlo por un segundo…

-¿Quieres ser la luz que me ilumine por siempre, Tomoyo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

Chacachachan... que tal? en lo personal me gusto mucho el capi, es el más largo hasta el momento y bueno pasan mil cosas, ahí están mis sorpresitas... primero no me maten porque Saku y Shao quedaron como amigos pero xra mi es más una excusa por conocerse antes de tener una relación jajajaja pero uds que opinan?. Segundo como ven la reacción de Touya generalmente se le va al cuello a Shaoran cada vez que lo ve pero aquí no quise ser tan malévola y darle un respiro a mi protagonista favorito y la tercera (y muy grata sorpresa) es la propuesta de Eriol, wow la amé y lo amé a él más por como se puso todo nervioso y como necesitaba de la ayuda de sus amigos para hacer que Tomoyo sea mucho muy feliz, como les había dicho el fic tiene la colaboración especial de una de mis amigas (angie) que se emocionó mucho con escribir la escena de la propuesta así que una felicitación enorme porque a mi manera de ver logro sacarlo muy adelante teniendo en consideración la personalidad de esta segunda parejita.

Quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me dan como escritora a través de sus reviews y porque agregan la historia en alertas y favoritos, en especial a:

**Stellar BS: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, me inspiran a seguir con el fic ^.^

**Hikki-chan: **Bienvenida, que bueno que te ha gustado lo que llevo escrito por el momento, al igual que gracias por agregar la historia a tus favs! en cuanto a los momentos románticos, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que todos estén suspirando! n.n

De nuevo gracias y tmb a los que leen las notas. Intentaré tener el capítulo siguiente para dentro de una semana!

Saludos...

^.^


	9. Una noche interesante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A: **Mil disculpas por tardar tanto con el capítulo y también que está un poco corto pero espero lo disfruten, sin más les dejo el 9no. capítulo T.T

Creo que lo dejé muy corto así que no me pareció así que esto fue lo que le agregué espero lo disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>

**Una noche interesante**

**Pov Sakura**

Wow, cuánto trabajo nos llevo arreglar todo para Eriol y Tomoyo; sabía de antemano que la respuesta a la declaración de Eriol era afirmativa, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar el resto de sus días con el amor de su vida?, claramente, Tomoyo no.

Fue muy gracioso cuando le dijimos a Shaoran que necesitábamos también su ayuda ya que estuvo haciéndole mil comentarios a Eriol que lo sacaban de sus casillas, además de ponerlo increíblemente nervioso, pero después intento calmarlo. Definitivamente se llevaran una sorpresa aún mayor cuando vean lo que yo les preparé, sólo espero que la cámara esté en el ángulo correcto.

-Fue muy romántico lo que preparó Eriol ¿no crees?- Shaoran me regreso a la realidad con una cálida sonrisa ya que íbamos juntos de regreso a mi departamento.

-Vaya que lo fue, ya quiero que Tommy me cuente todo- suspire, en mi mente se estaba formando la loca visión de un hermoso vestido blanco pero siendo yo la que lo utilizaba y Eriol no era precisamente el novio, empecé a sonrojarme por tales pensamientos y al parecer mi acompañante lo noto.

-Todas las mujeres se ilusionan con una boda en puerta, supongo que todas planean la suya desde chicas- dijo divertido y mi sonrojo aumento.

Últimamente era muy fácil para él descifrar lo que estaba pensando y lo mismo me sucedía a mi con él.

-No todas, yo por ejemplo no lo había pensado sino hasta ahora, generalmente estaba en las nubes pensando en deportes y sufriendo con las matemáticas- confesé.

-Bueno serías la excepción porque Meiling me obligaba a interpretar el papel del novio todo el tiempo, de hecho trato de convencer a mi madre de que estuviéramos comprometidos-

-¿De verdad?- dije mirándolo un tanto incrédula, después lo vi asentir- pues…pues suena a que te divertiste mucho- solté una leve risa.

-Si tomamos la definición de diversión por tortura entonces creo que…sí, definitivamente era divertido- sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento lo invite a cenar, él había estado tan presente los últimos meses –aunque habíamos decidido ser amigos, las mugres mariposas en mi estómago estaban decididas a quedarse y lo peor es que siempre eran causadas por él- prácticamente lo veía a diario a no ser porque tenía mucho trabajo con la empresa o yo con los pacientes, de hecho él me había contado sobre el acuerdo con su madre y aunque era su decisión no pude negar que no quería que él vendiera la revista o que dejara de trabajar ahí.

Tampoco podía negar que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca y me empezaba a molestar el hecho de que tantas mujeres lo estuvieran viendo como si se tratara de un bicho raro o ¡que de repente quedaran boquiabiertas cuando lo vieran pasar y baba callera de sus bocas! Sin mencionar las miradas asesinas que me dirigían por ir en compañía de él. Era muy frustrante, pero yo sólo soy la amiga así que me tragaba cualquier comentario, al parecer yo era bastante obvia porque cada vez que pasaba esto, él me tomaba por la cintura o por los hombros, me acercaba a él y me sonreía, era poco decir que me idiotizaba cada vez que hacía eso y por supuesto olvidaba el por qué de mi molestia.

Cuando terminamos de cenar decidimos que estábamos en el mood para un película de comedia romántica –irónico- así que fui a escogerla mientras él calentaba un paquete de palomitas al igual que traía dos copas de vino, me acompañó en la sala sentándose en el suelo junto a mi.

**Pov Shaoran**

¿Alguien sabe a ciencia cierta qué son los celos? Bueno pues ese malévolo sentimiento aumentaba mi desprecio por cierta bola de pelos que estaba acurrucada en las piernas de Sakura. Sí, estoy celoso de un gato y lo admito orgulloso; es que enserio, pocas son las veces que cuento con la total atención de Sakura – soy dramático ¿y qué?- como para que venga ésta bola de pelos y me robe su atención. Aún así me daba cierta calidez y me reconfortaba mucho estar con ella, "eso de hacer favores románticos me tiene con el sentimentalismo a flor de piel ¡Demonios!".

Al poco rato, el animal decidió que era su hora de dormir y por fin la tuve para mí, pensamientos un tanto posesivos debo de agregar, pero es que Sakura se estaba convirtiendo –peligrosamente- en algo más que mi amiga, admito que en un principio la atracción era meramente física, sumado a la novedad de un sueño compartido, al que aún no le encontrábamos una respuesta coherente, pero después de tratarla, su manera de ser cálida, sus sonrojos, la sonrisa, la actitud positiva, su inteligencia, la nobleza y pureza que su corazón alberga, sus dotes para escuchar, la preocupación desinteresada para con los demás, su entusiasmo –sí, puedo seguir así toda la noche- más sus divertidos celos ocasionales me tenían divagando sobre cambiar mi estatus de amigo a algo más.

"¿De qué se trata la película?, no lo sé muy bien y tampoco me preocupa solo estoy consciente del delicioso olor que despide su perfume, el brillo que tienen sus ojos…" últimamente pienso mucho en ella, esto sólo es prueba de algo que ya no me puedo callar, ¡me gusta! Pero no es solamente eso, estoy aprendiendo a apreciar incluso sus días de mal humor. "¿Será posible?... ¿Será acaso que me estoy enamorando?" sonreí ante este pensamiento.

-¿Te está gustando la película? O ese gesto es sólo por que piensas en tus travesuras- Sakura me miraba con una ceja levantada y gesto divertido.

-¿Qué?- embobado, así me tenía ésta mujer.

-Nada, no me haces caso- hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si le restara importancia.

-No, no es eso Sak, es que esto de Eriol me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida-

-¿En serio? Y ¿Qué pensabas?- sentí una punzada en mi estómago.

-Que… bueno sería lindo tener alguien en mi vida con quien compartir ya sabes, tal vez un poco como lo que Eriol y Tomoyo tienen- "¿qué demonios provoca ésta mujer en mi?", sólo con ella puedo desnudar mi alma y ser increíblemente honesto, algo que me hace sentir un poco vulnerable y eso provoca cierta incomodidad en mi.

-Vaya, así que tú también lo has pensado, es difícil lograr una relación como la que ellos llevan pero no imposible- sonrió- espero que esa chica congenie bien con tu familia y lo más importante, que pase todas tus expectativas y absurdas pruebas-

-¿Tan malo soy?- interrogué divertido.

-No, sólo que si tienes gustos y expectativas un tanto…-toco su barbilla como buscando la palabra adecuada- exigentes, por así decirlo.-

-No me puedes culpar, siempre me han tratado como un trofeo, algo digno de presumir… además no cualquiera cuenta con la aprobación de Meiling- la vi estremecerse y sonrojarse ante mi comentario, supongo que descubrió que lo decía por ella y era cierto, desde que Meiling regresó a Hong Kong sólo me llamaba para que la informara sobre mi "progreso" con Sakura.

-Cierto, Meiling es muy posesiva contigo, pero empiezo a entender porque- me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar, pero con sus palabras algo dentro de mi pareció derretirse porque empecé a sentir un poco de esperanza para cambiar mi estatus amistoso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sin proponérmelo evoqué los recuerdos de esa noche en que nos besamos y una vez más pude sentir ese impulso por acercarme, de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo y ni cuenta me di.

No hay que mal interpretar, no me le había acercado así desde esa noche y ya llevábamos tiempo conociéndonos pero esto que estaba sintiendo, de un tiempo para acá, me llevaba a pensar y actuar como un loco, además influía el factor romántico por la propuesta de Eriol. Ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro y ella parecía aceptar mi cercanía de buena gana porque sólo me miraba a los ojos sin rechistar o sin siquiera alejarse, podía saborear sus labios y entonces el molesto repiqueteo de mi teléfono en vibrador nos despertó del trance y la hizo separarse de mi, maldije para mis adentros, mientras me dispuse a ver quién era a través de la pantalla, ¿teníamos que estar hablando de Meiling antes de este pequeño momento? Fue como si la invocásemos, suspire y conteste la llamada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Meiling?- sabía que mi saludo no había sido del todo cordial pero al demonio, ella me interrumpió cuando quise besar a Sakura.

-Uy primito, con ese carácter… no me sorprende que sigas soltero, con razón Sakura aún no te acepta… ¿te llamo en mal momento?-

-No digas tonterías Meiling- su "melodiosa" voz era estridente por lo que decidí mejor levantarme y dirigirme hacia la cocina para que Sakura no escuchara las tonterías que me decía mi prima – dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

**Pov Sakura**

¡Dioses! ¿qué tiene Shaoran que me hace perder la cabeza en segundos? No era totalmente ingenua y ese acercamiento no fue sólo de amigos; vi algo en sus ojos ambarinos que me hicieron quedarme estática en mi lugar, hizo un conjuro para hechizarme y dejarme prendada de él, estoy tan loca que no me hubiera negado la oportunidad de probar sus labios una vez más. De no haber sido por esa llamada de Meiling –que timing tenía la mujer- seguramente ahorita estaría bebiendo de su hermosa boca, lo vi pararse y dirigirse hacia la cocina, perfecto me daba tiempo para meditar qué demonios sucede conmigo.

El corazón se me había acelerado increíblemente, aún podía sentir los latidos en mis oídos, había contenido el aliento y volver a respirar me hizo consciente de ese hecho, tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma y aceptar de una vez por todas lo que a mi me pasaba con él.

Es guapo, si.

Es inteligente, si.

Es caballeroso y atento, si.

Es increíblemente lindo cuando es sincero y baja esa muralla, si.

Es gruñón, si, pero eso era algo que me tenía sin cuidado.

Es muy obstinado, sí, pero casi siempre logro que acepte mis condiciones.

Es responsable, sí.

Es tierno, sí, y agradezco ser una de las pocas personas que sabe esto.

Es muy noble, si.

Aunque le cueste admitirlo tiene un corazón enorme, sólo que entiendo porque tiende a disfrazarlo, lo han lastimado tantas veces, incluso la frialdad de su madre – que honestamente no justifico ni aún cuando él se parezca a su padre y ella quiera enseñarle lecciones de fortaleza- junto con las responsabilidades que le imputan me hacen entender porque se comporta así.

"Estás enamorada" me dije a mi misma, pero no ese enamoramiento donde todo es color de rosa, donde todo es maravilloso y nada puede salir mal, de hecho, semanas atrás, cuando aún estaba tía Sonomi de visita, nos habíamos peleado por lo más estúpido, fue ahí que descubrí que era un gruñón y un terco pero lo superamos sin problemas. Lo aceptaba tal cual era y me gustaba así… sin más ni menos, era parte de mi mundo y al mismo tiempo yo era parte del de él.

-Sakura tengo que irme- escuche que Shaoran me llamaba.

-Pero ¿cómo te vas a ir? Si es muy tarde… quédate- las palabras salieron de mi boca aún sin antes procesarlas y creo que no fui la única sorprendida porque él también abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué insinúas?- su rostro paso de la sorpresa a un gesto divertido- ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche?... contigo- sonrió, yo por mi parte sentía las mejillas arder.

"Vamos Sakura arregla esto, torpe, torpe, torpe" – ¡Tienes una mente muy cochambrosa Shaoran! Yo sólo… sólo me preocupo por tu bienestar, es tarde y no quiero que te asalten… además tú… tú puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en la habitación de Tomoyo junto a Kero- me cruce de brazos al verlo reírse abiertamente.

-Creo que tienes razón, está bien me quedo- suspire, me va a matar un día de estos con esos comentarios.

-¿Qué te dijo Meiling?- quería distraerme de la sensación de vacío en mi estómago, "malditas mariposas".

-Ah, eso… lo que pasa es que mi madre quiere que viaje mañana a Hong Kong, dice que tenemos que discutir unos cuantos asuntos y que los 6 meses están llegando a su fin- desvió su mirada de la mía y lo observé fruncir el seño.

Me levante y me acerqué a él.

-¿Todo en orden?¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?- no sé porque pero no me gustaba mucho la idea de no ver a Shaoran, sabía cuanto le molestaba lo estrictos que eran en su familia, además de que estaba muy contento con la libertad que gozaba estando en Japón y dirigiendo algunas empresas junto con la revista.

-Si, todo en orden, no ha habido problema alguno con los proyectos o con la revista, en cuanto al tiempo, supongo que lo que resta de la semana, aprovecho para ver a mis hermanas, a lo mejor regreso antes si todo sale bien en la junta con mi madre- suspiro- será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Asentí pero no muy convencida algo más le había dicho Meiling pero respetaba su silencio y por eso no indagaría más. Me dispuse a guardar todo, lo deje en la puerta de mi habitación, después me dirigí hacía el cuarto de Tomoyo junto con Kero.

* * *

><p>Llámenme loca pero no podía pegar el ojo sabiendo que el chico de mis sueñosamigo/hombre del que estoy enamorada estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, yo sólo daba vueltas en la cama sin poder parar y sin poder dormir pensando en él.

De repente escuche un trueno y Kero se movió haciendo ruido en la habitación que causo un gran miedo en mi, "soy una cobarde", creo que mencioné anteriormente que soy muy asustadiza, en fin, las gotas de lluvia daban contra el cristal de la ventada de Tomoyo y yo bueno, estaba muy asustada, así que mi lógica –inexistente en ese momento- me llevo a pararme de la cama e ir en busca de Shaoran y en cuanto logré llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, escuche otro estruendo mucho más fuerte que hizo cimbrar los vidrios, impulsada por esto, corrí hacia el interior y me metí dentro de la cama, cubriéndome totalmente con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sin importarme si despertaba a Shaoran o no.

-¿Sakura?- escuche que él me hablaba, volteó a encararme descubriendo mi cara de entre las sábanas- ¿Estás bien?- me dijo en tono consternado.

-Eh… este… ¿te he contado que le tengo pavor a los truenos?- sonreí un tanto apenada.

-Pero si sólo son truenos-

En ese momento, todo me golpeo al mismo tiempo, él estaba solamente en boxers, en mi cama, su pecho desnudo –muy marcado si he de agregar- en mi cama, sus brazos muy pero muy bien formados, ¡en mi cama!, su abdomen –Dioses que abdomen- su aroma, wow que delicia invadía mi sentido del olfato y él en mi cama –sí, el shock era lo suficientemente grande para sólo pensar que él y yo estábamos en la misma cama- podía sentir que estaba fuertemente sonrojada porque me ardían las mejillas de manera inigualable, tartamudee un poco cuando quise volver a hablar.

-Yo…es… tú… eh perdón, eh… ¿te desperté?- "Bien Sakura, no hagas ningún sentido cuando abras la boca" me dije a mi misma.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormido del todo, pero es gracioso que le tengas miedo a los truenos- rió levemente pero algo en su mirada cambio, es decir, me miraba de una manera tan diferente a como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

-Perdón, es que… bueno sé que te va a sonar muy loco pero… puedo… tu crees que…- si, no había coherencia alguna en lo que decía pero ¿pueden culparme? ¡Estoy en la cama con Shaoran!

Me volvió a mirar, como si todo esto fuera gracioso y cuando abrió la boca para hablar se escucho otro horrible trueno que me hizo aferrarme a lo que tenía cerca –que era él- y temblé, temblé en sus brazos, lo escuche respirar con dificultad para después separarme un poco de su cercanía y mirarlo a la cara, aunque siendo sincera no quería hacerlo estar entre sus brazos se sentía muy bien, él suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, no va a pasar nada, estás a salvo aquí conmigo- escucharlo decir eso me alivió tremendamente pero ahora sólo había un problema, ¿cómo voy a lograr dormir? si lo que él me hace sentir se magnifica mucho más con tenerlo así de cerca y con tan poca ropa.

Empezamos a hablar de todo –esto ayudo mucho a distraerme- al poco rato estaba calmada y escuchándolo, incluso ya no prestaba atención a la lluvia, los truenos me seguían estremeciendo –o era Shaoran el causante de eso- pero no supe en qué momento me quede totalmente dormida y sin saber de mi.

**Pov Shaoran**

"¿Cómo demonios voy a dormir en el cuarto de Sakura? ¡¿En qué momento decidí que era una buena idea quedarme?, sólo ella puede lograr tanta incoherencia de mi parte" pensaba en cuanto me dejo en su habitación.

Me sentía nervioso por el hecho de estar ahí, en cuanto entre, su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, era tan peculiar y me agradaba enormemente. Inspeccioné el lugar, tenía una colección de discos compactos a la vista y me dispuse a admirarlos para ver si teníamos algunos en común, luego, cerca de un estante a la puerta, se encontraban todos sus libros, la mayoría eran de psicología pero también tenía otro tipo de lecturas; el mueble del espejo tenía sus perfumes y otros adornos que lo decoraban pero lo que me llamó más la atención fueron sus retratos y las fotografías empotradas en el espejo, tenían a las personas importantes en su vida; una era un retrato de su madre donde se parecían mucho, fuera de el hecho de que Sakura tenía el cabello castaño y su madre el cabello negro pero ambas tenían el mismo color jade en los ojos, los otros eran de su hermano con Yukito o de ellos dos o de los tres juntos y otros de ella con Tomoyo y Eriol; "vaya como me gustaría estar en estás fotos" y al terminar de pensar esto me di cuenta de un retrato en especial cerca del mueble de su cama, me acerqué y mi para mi grata sorpresa ahí estaba yo, con ella…era una de las fotografías que había tomado Tomoyo en nuestra primera "cita", me reconforto saber que al menos ella tenía una foto de nosotros y me sentí celoso porque yo también quería una, aunque tuviera varias en mi teléfono celular no tenía aún una que adornara mi cuarto como ésta que ella tenía.

Suspiré y me decidí a meterme en su cama, los nervios no me abandonaban pero ya que, sus sábanas eran suaves y me golpeo más el olor de su cabello, su esencia me gustaba cada vez más; estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño pero mi mente sólo quería pensar en ella, de nuestra primera cita, de cuando conocí a su padre, de lo divertido que era hacer rabiar a su hermano, en general todo se resumía en ella y una vez más resalte todas sus cualidades, también pensé en cómo sería ser algo más que amigos, estaba imaginándome todas aquellas tardes en las que Meiling me hacía jugar al novio pero está vez era Sakura la protagonista, estaba consiguiendo quedarme dormido cuando escuche la lluvia en la lejanía, aunque parezca increíble, esto me estaba arrullando y de pronto se escucho un estruendo que hizo cimbrar los vidrios y enseguida, escuché como la puerta se abría de golpe y a alguien meterse corriendo en la cama mientras se cubría toda con las sábanas al igual que temblaba levemente, supuse que era Sakura pero me preocupe.

-¿Sakura?- voltee para observarla tratando de remover algo de las sábanas que la cubrían - ¿Estás bien?- le dije algo consternado.

-Eh… este… ¿te he contado que le tengo pavor a los truenos?- me sonreía, como si reconocer que temerle a los truenos le apenara enormemente.

-Pero si sólo son truenos-

En cuanto termine de hablar la observé a los ojos y entonces me di cuenta de su escrutinio y el sonrojo en sus mejillas; los nervios me abordaron al instante, mi corazón empezó a martillar con fuerza y entonces me di cuenta de lo que ella observaba, yo estaba en su cama ¡desnudo! Era normal hacerlo en mi casa puesto que era mi casa pero aquí era un invitado y estaba en su cama, sólo esperaba que no estuviera molesta por esto y cuando estaba seguro que gritaría me sorprendió cuando trato de hablar.

-Yo…es… tú… eh perdón, eh… ¿te desperté?- "un momento… está nerviosa…entonces ¿no está enojada?, bueno no tendría por que, ella dejo que me quedara" pensé para después contestarle.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormido del todo, pero es gracioso que le tengas miedo a los truenos- reí un poco ya que la situación me era totalmente nueva, es decir, no es que no hubiera estado nunca con ninguna mujer antes, pero no una que fuera mi amiga y además me tuviera actuando como una bestia y fue ahí donde la observé de verdad, su sonrojo, su aspecto inocente y ¡rayos! Que bien le quedaba esa pijama de tirantes con un short que dejaban ver más de lo que estaba preparado para admirar.

-Perdón, es que… bueno sé que te va a sonar muy loco pero… puedo… tu crees que…- Sus palabras me distrajeron por completo, desvié la mirada y me reprendí por estar viendo y pensando cosas, pero no pueden culparme al fin y al cabo sigo siendo hombre, malo si no tuviera estos instintos.

Algo dentro de mi me confirmo el mensaje que llevaban sus palabras anteriores y cuando regresé mi vista a ella quise contestarle que no me era posible estar en la misma cama que mi amiga/mujer de mis sueños/peligrosa mujer que me esta robando el corazón y en cuanto abrí la boca para contestarle se escucho otro trueno. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para mi, ella se aferro a mi cuerpo, el cual reaccionó instintivamente de manera protectora y la sostuve en mis brazos pero también sentí mis músculos contraerse, un gran vacío en mi estomago empezaba a formarse y ella empezó a temblar como hoja dentro de mis brazos, la respiración se me entrecortó y ella se separó un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos, distinguí un poco de miedo en ellos, así que después de esto no pude negarme a su intento de petición a quedarse, sería un descarado si lo hacía, suspiré para darme ánimos y le conteste.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, no va a pasar nada, estás a salvo aquí conmigo- la manera en que su rostro se iluminó después de que dije eso fue demasiado para mi, éste se estaba convirtiendo en un juego peligroso de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, porque aunque no fueran la primera vez que las sintiera, si era la primera vez que me pegaban de golpe y con tanta intensidad.

Intenté distraerme del hecho de que estaba vestida de esa forma y que yo llevaba poca ropa, se acomodo de su lado y se cubrió, gesto que agradecí mientras me disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Comenzamos a platicar de todo y de nada, de esas pláticas donde dices lo que sea y tienes un sin fin de temas de conversación, me fascinaba escucharla y al parecer esto ayudo a que se sintiera mejor ya que sólo de vez en cuanto se estremecía, pero no era un temblor como de miedo era diferente y no sabía que era lo que lo causaba.

Veía como luchaba por mantener los párpados abiertos pero al final el sueño la venció y yo me quede ahí, observándola…admirándola, su cara era tan apacible, sus gestos tan pacíficos, su respiración iba en un compas de tranquilidad y armonía, de pronto cambio su postura, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me sobresalto la cercanía pero vaya que era agradable, quería moverme porque de alguna manera eso no estaba bien pero no quería arriesgar el despertarla, "resignado"-si, aja muy resignado me sentía- la rodee con mis brazos para después aspirar el perfume de su cabello, comencé a divagar nuevamente con la diferencia entre amigos y novios, sobre todo lo que acababa de experimentar a su lado. La idea de mi partida a Hong Kong el día siguiente se volvió insulsa, ya no era tanto de mi interés el viajar solo hacía allá, se me ocurrió invitar a Sakura al viaje pero sonaba demasiado descabellado y con lo responsable que era con sus pacientes seguramente se negaría, ante esto decidí que no quería estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella así que mi viaje sería más corto de lo que había previsto. Después, mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo, algunas de mis inseguridades resurgieron de lo más profundo de mi ser y la duda sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacía mi me asaltaron, ¿qué tal que ella no me quiere de ese modo? ¿qué pasa si arruino la amistad que tengo con ella? ¿Y si la pierdo? Mil preguntas igual de atemorizantes cruzaron mi mente, estaba decidiéndome por dejar las cosas como estaban, de ser el amigo incondicional y nunca el hombre que quería conquistarla cuando me estaba inclinando por el miedo lo más asombroso ocurrió.

¡Sakura habla en sueños!, tenía que estar soñando porque de la tranquilidad y silencio de la habitación se escucho "Shaoran… Shaoran… te quiero" me quede estático no podía moverme, no me creía que eso pasara y menos que ella soñara conmigo, tenía que ser producto de mi imaginación, decidí ignorarlo pero volvió a hablar "Shaoran…no te vayas…te quiero…conmigo" ¡Dioses! eso no podía ser cierto, el corazón me martillaba acelerado, la alegría se extendía por cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, estaba regocijado y quería saltar, obviamente me contuve no quería despertarla quería seguir escuchando su sueño pero nada volvió a salir de su boca todo regresó a ser silencio, paz; en mi corazón solo sentía una calidez inexplicable y entre tanta quietud el cansancio hizo de las suyas y me entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Mil disculpas una vez más, sobre todo porque es corto, pero ¿qué les pareció? wow están juntos en la cama jejejejeje de una vez aclaro que no voy a hacer escena lemon ni nada por el estilo es algo tierno jejejeje, pero dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les está pareciendo la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y los que comentan n.n

Espero que pasen un muy buen halloween y que se diviertan mucho!

Saludos... ^.^

**Notas de la autora 2:**

**Espero que les haya gustado al igual que a mi me gusto mucho escribir lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran, originalmente es así como tenía la idea que terminara el capítulo 9 pero por falta de inspiración (que como ven estoy recobrando) es que se me dificultó el escribir. Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias Beabi por el comentario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo no creo que nadie sea capaz de pegar el ojo con Shaoran al lado y espero que te siga gustando la historia, aún nos falta mucho y eso que tenía pensado hacer la historia de 10 caps. pero siendo honesta dudo que eso pase jejejeje.**

**Quiero agradecer a un amigo por leer la historia, sus comentarios me apoyan y me da gusto que esté disfrutando de la historia al igual que todas las/los lectoras/es (es que no sé si hay hombres que leen esto jiji)**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y a los que dejan comentarios... nos leemos en la próxima!**


	10. Sucesos Inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A: **Dios, me he tardado horrores en actualizar y ni siquiera sé si lo ven a leer, pero les agradezco que sigan estando por aquí, sorry por la tardanza y sin más les dejo el capítulo 10 ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo. T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>

** Sucesos inesperados**

**Pov Tomoyo**

Esa mañana desperté con un sentimiento de calidez rodeando todo mi cuerpo, era increíble y me sentía inmensamente feliz, pero era extraño, no reconocí bien en donde me encontraba y las sábanas no eran a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Mire a mi lado pero él ya no se encontraba ahí, enfoque un poco más mi vista y entonces sentí algo en mi dedo, observé mejor mi mano y ahí se encontraba aquel precioso adorno, estaba ensimismada recordando la noche anterior cuando entro él cargando una bandeja de desayuno y una sonrisa enorme enmarcaba su rostro.

-Buenos días mi querida flor de ciruelo- dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba a mi lado procurando no tirar nada.

-¡Buenos días amor!- decir que estaba extasiada era poco- está mañana amanecí muy contenta.-

-No eres la única hermosa, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra- me sonrió, no cabía duda que hoy sería así.

Entre tantas sonrisas y detalles desayunamos mientras mi cabeza empezaba a hacer una lista de todo lo que tenía que ser preparado y entonces recordé que aún no tenía la fecha para la boda, Eriol pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que me beso la frente y agrego.

-Estaba pensando que el próximo año suena mejor, por primavera, pero de pronto me volví impaciente y ya quiero convertirte en mi esposa- sonrió de nuevo pero con un toque más pícaro.

-Tampoco puedo esperar para ser tu esposa y estar a tu lado pero me parece una excelente idea que sea en primavera ya que así tendremos muchas flores que adornen la iglesia y el lugar- lo besé cerca de la comisura de su boca.

Reanudé la lista mental mientras intentaba afinar algunos detalles aunque después de un rato desistí, hoy solo quería disfrutar de ser una mujer comprometida y del delicioso desayuno que Eriol había traído para nosotros.

Regresamos al departamento muy temprano, me encontraba ansiosa por darle la noticia a Sakura, ella ya sabía sino, de qué otro modo pudo haberse comportado tan extraño el día anterior; me dirigí sin más a su habitación y abrí la puerta…lo que observé ahí me dejo atónita y contenta, el cuadro que se presentaba enfrente de mi era por lo que habíamos estado esperando desde su encuentro. Shaoran tenía a Sakura abrazada y ésta descansaba en su pecho.

-¡Ay pero que lindos!- opps creo que hablé demasiado alto porque empezaban a desperezarse, parecieron no percatarse de mi presencia pero en ese momento Sakura miro hacia su puerta y grito.

-¡Ah! Tomoyo… no es… no es lo que tu crees- Sakura siempre se sonroja cuando se apena por algo, pero le sonreí tratando de calmarla y hacerla entender que estaba bien.

-Si, es verdad esto… esto no es lo que parece- Shaoran movía la mano como si estuviera negando al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- les aseguré- discúlpenme por no tocar, los espero afuera- mientras los dejaba totalmente sonrojados a ambos.

**Pov Sakura**

Había descansado tan bien la noche anterior. ¡Dioses! Que cómoda me encontraba entre sus brazos, ¿en qué momento me metí en ellos?, ¿porqué tenía que despertar?. Además que nos encontrara así Tomoyo, que vergüenza. Traté de mirarlo pero en verdad que no podía, está pena me esta matando y qué decir con la sensación de mi corazón acelerado.

-Eh… ¿Has dormido bien?- escuché que él me decía estirándose a mi lado.

-Claro … ¿y tú?... etto… espero no haberte golpeado o incomodado anoche, suelo moverme mucho- dije tratando de dirigir mi atención hacia otro punto.

-No, la verdad es que he dormido excelente. Disculpa que te inquietara tanto, sobre todo con esto de Tomoyo… iré a cambiarme- trato de salir de la cama pero debió recordar que se encontraba solo en boxers ya que tiro de la sábana que nos estaba cubriendo a ambos- eh… ¿puedo?- dijo mientras me pasaba el cobertor de la cama para que yo no me quedara sin nada con que taparme y él se llevara la sábana. Se marcho al cuarto de baño mientras yo escogía qué ponerme y salía de mi habitación.

-Veo que has tenido una noche…. Interesante ¿cierto?- una risueña Tomoyo me esperaba en el corredor.

-Ash ¡Tomoyo! En verdad que no paso nada – dije tratando de contener el sonrojo que seguramente estaba en mi rostro- sólo me quedé dormida en el lugar que no debía y…

-Y que se ha sentido de maravilla ¿a que si?, además, no te estoy reclamando ni nada, se veían muy lindos juntos, no te apenes, es normal- mientras me regalaba esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre me brinda.

-Iré a cambiarme ahora regreso- seguía sintiendo el martilleo de mi corazón, no sabía como se comportaría Shaoran o si debía darle mucha importancia al hecho de dormir juntos o quizá era yo la que estaba haciendo una tormenta de algo tan pequeño pero me había encantado despertar entre sus brazos, se había sentido tan bien incluso normal, como si fuera mi hogar… una sonrisa se dibujo en mi boca y cuando salí a reunirme con ellos se podía notar un cambio en el ambiente.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron- comento Tomoyo.

-¿Nosotros? – dijo Shaoran un poco extrañado – No hemos hecho nada.-

-Claro que si, ambos ayudaron a Eriol y se los agradezco mucho- mientras nos mostraba la mano que portaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-¡AH! ¡Es verdad! Muchas felicidades- dije para lanzarme a abrazar a mi amiga – tienes que contarnos todo, es increíble, ¡estás comprometida! Ay Tomoyo que feliz me siento por ustedes- me aleje un poco para ver el hermoso adorno en su mano.

-¡Felicidades Tomoyo! Y también felicita a Eriol de mi parte, el anillo es hermoso en verdad- se acercó a abrazarla- tengo una idea, qué tal si vamos todos a cenar para celebrarlo- comentó Shaoran.

Enseguida levante mi vista hacia él, ¿lo decía enserio?, ¿qué no se supone que hoy se iría a Hong Kong? Entonces vi la cara de felicidad de Tomoyo y que aceptaba la invitación; se marcho a llamar a Eriol para contarle nuestras reacciones y el plan de ésta noche, dejándome a solas con Shaoran.

-¿No que te irías hoy?- lo miré algo extrañada mientras me cruzaba de brazos, aunque debía admitir que saber que tal vez se quedaría me dio mucho gusto.

-Si pero no sé, creo que celebrar es más importante, no todos los días se comprometen unos buenos amigos, además puede que haya alguien que me extrañe y quiera que me quede- sonrió de manera ladina y por unos segundo me quede sin respiración, hubo algo en esas palabras…"quizás estoy imaginando cosas" pensé, poniéndome algo nerviosa.

-Eh… pues si tal vez el señor Wei te extrañe- trate de sonreír mientras sus ojos miraban directo a los míos, quién hubiera pensado que eran tan imponentes, hermosos, "¡Rayos! Lo ha hecho de nuevo, ¿porqué siempre me hipnotizan esos ojos ambarinos? Debería tener una foto de esos ojos para verlos todo el tiempo o tal vez un video… un video" – ¡ah! El video. –

Shaoran me miró como si no entendiera de qué hablaba pero al cabo de unos segundos pareció comprender y me miro.

-Tenemos que irnos… dile a Tomoyo que vamos a desayunar fuera-

Hice tal cual pidió y salimos del departamento rumbo al hotel; tenía que ser rápido porque tenía un paciente en una hora y él también tenía que ir a trabajar.

La plática del camino fue amena y para nada incómoda, parecía que el hecho de dormir juntos no tendría porqué afectarnos y cuando me dejo en el consultorio, acordamos en vernos para comer en el local de Yukito, dijo que pasaría por mi y que veríamos juntos lo que se grabo, me hizo prometer que no vería nada sin él, después de eso se despidió de beso, el cual rozo la comisura de mis labios, me quedé inmóvil, no dijo nada más y se fue.

"¿Qué demonios paso anoche?¿Soy yo o Shaoran se está comportando muy raro? " analizaba para mis adentros cómo se estaba comportando él ésta mañana y lo que acababa de suceder, de repente mire el reloj y me sorprendí por la hora, salí disparada para llegar justo a tiempo a la sesión con mi paciente.

**POV Shaoran**

Para la hora de la comida ya he terminado con casi todos los pendientes y juntas al igual que hemos adelantado todo lo que hemos podido, por mi viaje imprevisto, más todo lo que se espera que esté listo para cuando yo regrese.

Trabajar con una secretaria tan eficiente como lo es Rika me da una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, es como Akashi, a quien por cierto no he visto desde que me entregue por completo a la revista, tendré que preguntarle a Yue.

-Señor Li, la reservación para esta noche está lista y confirmada- Rika me regresa al aquí y el ahora.

-Gracias Rika, eso será todo por el momento, deberías irte a comer- le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento; ella asiente y sale de mi oficina.

Me estiro un poco para quitar la tensión acumulada por el trabajo y me dispongo a salir de la oficina para pasar por Sakura y llevarla a comer como acordamos. Tratar en no pensar en ella todo este tiempo ha sido lo más difícil de mi día, es increíble ser consciente de cuanto la he extraño y me digo a mi mismo que estoy loco por pensar así, ni siquiera ayer he sentido esta imperiosa necesidad de estar con ella pero hoy las cosas cambiaron, de hecho desde ayer en la noche mientras estaba entre mis brazos y la escuche soñar conmigo, eso fue lo único que necesité para armarme de valor y tratara de conquistarla, la verdad es que sí hay un poco de incertidumbre por descubrir qué siente ella por mi, además de una amistad, pero tampoco soy tan ciego como para no notar los sutiles sonrojos, los celos y que ella no se niegue a mis pequeños acercamientos aunque espero que no lo haga solo por educación sino que ella también desee estar cerca de mi.

Mientras sigo en mis cavilaciones, noto que ya estoy en el edificio de Sakura, entro y le pregunto a su secretaria si está con alguien o si está ocupada y ella niega torpemente entre tartamudos y sonrojos. Me exaspero porque sin importar que llevo conociéndola algunos meses desde que veo a Sakura ella sigue comportándose igual, finalmente le digo que pasaré sin que me anuncié y me dirijo a la oficina de ella; sin hacer ruido abro la puerta y espío un poco, cuando la visualizo, ella está entretenida llenando un reporte sobre su escritorio, entonces abro la puerta de par en par y la asusto.

-AAAHHHH- salta ella desde su escritorio y luego me dirige una mirada de desaprobación mientras se lleva la mano al pecho- Eres un insensible Shaoran Li. –

-Discúlpeme señorita Kinomoto pero es que usted estaba muy concentrada y yo estoy falto de atención- bromeo con ella – además de que me estoy muriendo de hambre, seguro que tu también. –

-Vamos ya, sólo déjame terminar una idea y listo… puedes ir rebobinando la cinta para ver qué se grabo- comenta y me pasa la cámara para que me ponga a hacer lo que ha pedido.

-Me sorprende que hayas echo caso y mantuvieras tu promesa-

-Prometí verlo contigo así que…- deja la frase sin terminar y se encoge de hombros. –Listo ya esta, ahora si podemos irnos- y me regala una de sus más relucientes sonrisas.

La miro enajenado y al descubrirme haciendo esto, me levanto de la silla y le tomo del brazo para que lo cruce con el mío y salimos en dirección al restaurante de Yukito.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura no deja de sollozar desde que hemos visto el video, la verdad es que nunca imaginamos que estaría en un buen ángulo o que Eriol fuera increíblemente romántico- tal vez un poco cursi- pero incluso yo tengo que aceptar que eso es saber pedirle a alguien que pase el resto de sus días con uno.

-Ya, ya deja de llorar Sakura, no me gusta verte así, aunque sé que no es porque estas triste no me gusta verte con los ojitos rojos, vamos – la animo y le aparto las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Lo siento, es que fue muy, muy romántico, jamás imaginé que Eriol pudiera decir cosas tan bonitas y ahora entiendo perfecto porque Tomoyo le ama tanto- no sé con exactitud que me disgusto de lo que dijo pero sentí un tirón dentro de mi estómago y creo que eran celos.

-Eh… bueno es que ellos se complementan muy bien, lo bueno es que se acabo la cinta cuando tenía que acabar sino estaríamos en otras circunstancias…- tenía que distraerla porque no me gustaba mucho a donde se dirigía la conversación –Por otro lado, de haber visto algo más, no creo que podamos verles a la cara esta noche…-

-Cierto, vamos a ir a cenar, ¿algún lugar en especial?- terminó de secarse las lágrimas y me miraba atentamente.

-En realidad no, solo es un lugar exclusivo e íntimo, ya sabes. –

-Si como a ti te gustan- y me sonrió.

Terminamos con la comida y nos despedimos de Yukito, nos pidió felicitar a Tomoyo y a Eriol y comento algo sobre Touya que no entendí, luego cuando íbamos de camino a la oficina de Sakura le tome la mano y ella me miro un instante pero no dijo nada, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación sobre el tema de nosotros y ella no colaboraba cuando se quedaba muda pero aceptaba que me fuera acercando más. Hoy en la mañana cuando intenté besarla tampoco dijo nada, se quedo petrificada y me hizo recordar que fue exactamente así como se quedo cuando la conocí. Creo que no nos ayuda en nada, a los dos, que seamos un poco tímidos en este aspecto.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle me llamaron al móvil, era mi madre con instrucciones específicas sobre mi partida y que era imperativo que fuera el día de hoy, me negué y le dije que sería hasta mañana que ya tenía todo listo y que no había razón para que no pudiera ser como lo había planeado, Ieran se molestó muchísimo y me colgó, claro Sakura empezó a mortificarse y me regaño por no hacerle caso a mi madre.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacer lo que mi madre quería al pie de la letra Sakura, no entiendo porqué te molestas- digo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tal que se trata de algo importante para la revista? ¿qué tal que es por cuestiones de su salud? O ¿qué tal que se trata de algo grave relacionado con tus hermanas?- me mira suplicante, como si fuera lo peor del mundo y yo no le concediera la importancia necesaria.

Suspire, -No, no creo que se trate de algo más que no sea trabajo, Meiling me lo hubiera dicho anoche, no te preocupes por favor, además ¿no deberías estar pensando que llevaras puesto ésta noche? – logré distraerla con esto porque sé que Tomoyo era su estilista personal pero ella también estaría ocupada arreglándose.

Después de dejarla y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo cual ella abrió los ojos como platos, regresé a trabajar y averiguar a fondo la preocupación de Ieran para con los otros proyectos pero según los informes de Yue todo iba en orden; si no eran los demás proyectos entonces "¿qué mantienía a mi madre con los nervios de punta?" y obviamente a mi también me preocupaba.

**Pov Sakura**

Termine en la oficina y me dirigí a ver a Tomoyo a la revista, no iba a ver a Shaoran que se estaba comportando muy raro, aunque la verdad me gustaban estas atenciones de más. Justo el hecho de que me gustaran me confundía mucho, sobre todo porque se comportaba como alguien enamorado y que yo sepa él se había mantenido como amigo y no había demostrado el interés que se tiene por alguien que te gusta, bueno hasta ahora; incluso concluimos que nuestra atracción inicial se debía al misterio de nuestro sueño compartido pero después comprobé que yo le quería más que como se quiere a un amigo; Shaoran era una de las personas que más me importaban en el mundo pero "¿se sentirá él de la misma manera?, ¿será que quiera ser algo más que amigos?, ¿yo quiero ser algo más que su amiga?" me preguntaba a mi misma y estaba visto que sí, yo estaba enamorada de él pero me daba miedo perder su amistad, "¿qué tal que no funciona? ¿qué pasa si pierdo a mi amigo?" el llamado de Tomoyo al verme me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Sakura! Hola, - una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dividía la cara y estaba visto que así había sido todo el día, además que agitaba la mano en la que llevaba la sortija- ¿cómo ha estado tu día?-

-Tomoyo es increíble lo que hace el compromiso contigo, estás radiante y me alegro mucho por ti, en cuanto a mi día – dejo escapar un suspiro- ha sido raro, dejémoslo en eso –

Enarcó una ceja y no me pregunto nada más, lo cuál agradezco porque ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando a ciencia cierta, regresamos al departamento y nos arreglamos, aunque Tommy esté por las nubes aun tiene el tiempo para dejarme espectacular para la cena de ésta noche y qué se diga de ella que se ve deslumbrante, le digo en broma que tiene que darme un curso intensivo de cómo arreglarme ahora que ella me deja y sin querer, nos embarga la nostalgia y dejamos caer lágrimas por nuestra eventual separación. Siempre hemos estado juntas y siempre lo estaremos pero ahora, ya no vamos a compartir el departamento, ella se irá con Eriol y yo me quedaré aquí con Kero…sola… "bueno no exactamente sola pero no es como que pueda venir Shaoran a quedarse todo el tiempo" me reprendo por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos y me abrazo a Tomoyo, después vuelve a delinearme el contorno de los ojos que he estropeado por las lágrimas y ella también se apresura a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado, justo a tiempo, ya que Eriol y Shaoran están listos en la puerta.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Es la segunda botella de vino que pedimos, es un blanc zinfandel que en la vida había probado, soy más una chica de vino tinto pero éste está exquisito, hemos cenado delicioso y las risas no han dejado de dibujarse en toda la noche, la conversación ha sido tranquila pero vamos aumentando el volumen conforme va pasando el vino. Shaoran está sentado a mi lado y no ha parado de tocarme en toda la noche, siempre son caricias sutiles en mi mano, por mi brazo y algunas veces ha dejado resbalar sus dedos suavemente por mi espalda, lo que ocasiona una agradable sensación de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Está visto que el alcohol funciona como un desinhibidor por que me encuentro muy dispuesta a aceptar sus caricias incluso un tanto anhelante. ¡Dios! Vuelve a mi mente aquel pequeño incidente en mi oficina, cuando no sabía que Shaoran existía y lo que estaba pensando justo antes de que Tomoyo me interrumpiera, la diferencia es que ahora puedo permitirme el lujo de sentir la realidad y no vivir en la fantasía. Incluso me vuelvo un poco valiente y mis manos empiezan a moverse por sus piernas y brazos aunque trato de no hacerlo mucho, sin embargo, me satisface notar que le produzco el mismo efecto que el tiene sobre mi, porque se le ha cortado la respiración unas cuantas veces.

-¿Cómo han dormido anoche? – Eriol me distrae de mi fascinación por Shaoran y vuelvo a sentir la cara caliente por el sonrojo, seguramente Tomoyo le contó como nos encontró esta mañana.

-Increíblemente bien- dice Shaoran tranquilamente- yo no tengo ninguna queja- muestra esa sonrisa ladina que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

-Yo tampoco puedo quejarme- digo avalentonada por el alcohol.

Escucho como Tomoyo empieza unas risitas nerviosas y entonces se me ocurre que ellos también han pasado la noche juntos y que tenemos un video que lo prueba pero no puedo decir nada sin que me descubran la sorpresa que pienso hacer.

-Ustedes también la han pasado bien anoche, ¿a que sí? Pero con la única diferencia que nosotros si utilizamos la cama para dormir- todos se me quedan viendo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, incluso creo que Eriol tiro un poco de vino ya que nadie esperaba ese comentario de mi parte.

Después de la impresión volvimos a reír y la cena llego a su fin, todos estábamos algo achispados por el alcohol y no teníamos ganas de conducir, fue una suerte que Shaoran pensará en eso y Wei se ofreciera como conductor designado. Llevo a Eriol y Tomoyo a su departamento y después se dirigió al mío; en el camino a casa Shaoran estaba cauteloso y ya no tan cálido como lo había estado en la cena, me decepcionó un poco que ya no estuviera tan cariñoso como antes. Le dijo a Wei que esperara ya que me iba a dejar en la puerta de mi departamento y al meternos dentro del elevador le pregunté si algo andaba mal, me miro por un momento y luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Me aprisionó a la pared del elevador sosteniéndome con su cuerpo pegado al mío y me beso, no aquel beso tierno que me dio por primera vez cuando nos conocimos, éste era un beso totalmente pasional y un poco exigente, sus manos recorrían mi cuello y mi cara mientras sentía la urgencia de su beso. No podía pensar y al cabo de un rato mis manos también empezaron a explorar su cara y su cabello despeinado.

Nos soltamos un instante para poder respirar y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes. "¡Oh Dios, esto no puede ser real!" pensaba mientras sentía su cuerpo junto al mío, se inclinó una vez más para besarme y salimos del elevador dando tumbos por todos lados hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, ya casi jadeantes me separé de él para apresurarme a abrirla, creí que íbamos a continuar adentro lo que sea que fuera esto pero no, él se recargo en el marco con la indecisión marcando sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte temerosa y algo angustiada desde dentro del departamento. Estiré la mano para que pasara y estuviera dentro conmigo.

-Es que… Sakura yo- junto su cabeza con la mía y lo escuche inspirar con dificultad.

-¿Hice algo mal? – no cabía duda que éste no era mi elemento y además no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

-No, claro que no- dijo firmemente y luego me miro a los ojos – pero si no nos detenemos ahora puede que no pueda hacerlo más tarde y los dos vamos a tener mucho en qué pensar- dijo ya algo confuso.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que ya es muy noche y mañana te vas a Hong Kong- hice una pausa para recuperar la compostura – Buenas noche Shaoran y gracias por la cena- el tono frío de mi despedida me sorprendió incluso a mi y sin embargo el se inclino una vez más para depositar un dulce beso en mi frente. Se separo de mi y lo último que vi fue su figura perdiéndose en el pasillo hacia el elevador.

Me quedo paralizada en donde estoy, esto no es normal en mi, "¿qué demonios he hecho? Pensará que soy una cualquiera, pero no, está no soy yo, ¿qué se supone que era todo eso? ¿porqué tanto toqueteo durante la cena? ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho?!" mientras trato de volver de las mil y un preguntas que me tienen angustiada, Kero se acerca maullando para que le preste atención. No puedo hablar con Tomoyo porque no está y es demasiado tarde para llamarla y yo no consigo más que preocuparme más, si alguien puede responderme algunas dudas ese sin duda es Shaoran, pero ¿me atreveré?, después de todo él es el causante de tanta confusión dentro de mi.

Tras un baño relajante que me ayuda a pensar cómo hablarlo con él, me dispongo a marcarle, sin embargo no encuentro el valor y lo peor es que sé que no hay nadie más que me saque de mis dudas, suspiro y le mando un mensaje por teléfono, si, yo sé que es patético pero no puedo más con la incertidumbre y yo sólo me desespero pensando en lo peor.

_-Hola ¿sigues despierto?_

_-Hola, si no puedo dormir ¿y tú?_

_-Shaoran ¿qué ha pasado hoy? – _suelto sin más, conteniendo la respiración hasta que aparece su contestación.

_-La verdad Sakura, es que prefiero hablarlo en persona, sólo quiero que estés tranquila, no pasa nada malo, al menos no lo es para mi, ¿te sientes mal por todos los besos y demás?- _

Suspiro, está visto que está noche no voy a conseguir nada pero está siendo honesto así que podemos platicar un poco y en realidad…¿cómo me siento con todo lo de los besos y demás? como él ha dicho, mal no por supuesto, solo que tengo miedo que piense lo peor de mi.

_-No me siento mal por los besos y demás, pero estoy confundida porque somos amigos y eso no lo hacen los amigos, encima… encima no quiero que pienses mal de mi, sabes que yo no soy así y me muero de la vergüenza que puedas pensar que soy una cualquiera. – _Ahí tiene, todo lo que me hace sentirme mal escrito en un mensaje porque soy lo bastante cobarde como para llamarle o decírselo a la cara.

-_¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo creería eso de ti?! No Sakura, tu nunca podrías ser una cualquiera de todos modos el que se ha comportado mal he sido yo. No pienses en eso y duérmete, ya hablaremos de esto…-_

"Vaya, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, ¿se ha enojado?, no creo que él se haya comportado mal, incluso no lo siento así, me ha gustado todo lo que hemos hecho y no puedo confesárselo " pienso y después le contesto rápidamente.

_-No te enojes, no fue mi intención hacerte creer que tuvieras la culpa, es solo confuso y a parte lo has hecho a propósito sabiendo que no vamos a hablar hasta quién sabe cuando porque te vas.- _

_-Esa es mi chica, tan atenta a los detalles como siempre, mira Sakura en verdad que vamos a hablarlo pero sí, tengo como escudo el hecho de que me voy pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿te ha gustado? Es decir ¿te incomodó de algún modo que te besara?-_

Yo, ¿atenta a los detalles?, bueno eso es lo que siempre intento pero esto de que se va y que lo ha utilizado a su favor es más que obvio…

_-Shaoran yo… - _incluso aunque sé que no puede verme me pongo roja, ¿cómo le digo que si me ha gustado su contacto? – _no me incomodó que me besaras y si te he devuelto el beso es porque me ha gustado.- _de dónde saqué el coraje para decir eso, jamás lo sabré, pero me da gusto que al fin lo sepa.

_-¿Recuerdas los que te dije en aquel mensaje después de que te besé la primera vez?, sigo sosteniéndolo, no puedes culparme si me presentas con ese exquisito manjar que para mi representan tus labios, te prometo que hablaremos en cuanto regrese de mi viaje, ahora duerme- _ordena y no sé a ciencia cierta porqué pero le hago caso, ya me estoy acurrucando en la cama cuando se siente el móvil vibrar una vez mas.

_-Y Sakura… a mi también me ha gustado mucho que me besaras, tienes unos labios deliciosos y sobre todo suaves, buenas noches mi flor de cerezo. –_

Wow, esto si que me ha dejado enajenada, además de feliz, tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ha dejado mis músculos protestando porque no están acostumbrados a sonreír tan abiertamente y esta noche, en definitiva, me la he pasado así. "Shaoran, Shaoran, ¿qué haces conmigo?, ¿cómo puedo estar increíblemente preocupada un momento y luego tan feliz como ahora?, sólo tu causas tantas emociones contradictorias en mi". Me toco los labios un momento y siento que están hinchados por los besos poco tiernos que hemos compartido y me duermo reviviendo en mi mente lo que ha pasado ésta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Qué les puedo decir, antes de pasar a hablar del capi, les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza que he tenido al subir éste capítulo, me dio un brote de inspiración y decidí avanzar con lo que ya llevaba espero que les guste mucho.

Por otra parte, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿qué le sucede a Shaoran? Bueno todas (o al menos yo) estoy contenta de que ya decida hacer algo para dejar de ser amigo de Sakura y que conveniente que lo hace antes de su partida, me emociona que estén avanzando pero me preocupa que tenga este toque algo más atrevido, espero que ustedes no lo vean mal o las invito a que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto...

Espero seguir con esta inspiración y llevar la historia como tenía planeado, les mando muchos saludos y dejo indefinido el periodo para actualizar, sin embargo espero tener muchos comments!

Tsuki77 Xoxo


	11. Nuevos Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía. (aunque quiero un Shaoran)

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por la diversión de escribir.

**N/A: **Hola! he vuelto con la conti, espero les guste y que los deje un muy buen sabor de boca! nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong>

** Nuevos descubrimientos**

**Pov Shaoran**

Aterrizando en Hong Kong le mando un mensaje a Sakura para que se quede tranquila de mi llegada y que sepa que estoy pensando en ella. Delante tengo a una Meiling muy contenida por que no salta a mi encuentro como lo hace siempre que puede. Me explica mas o menos lo que sucede con ella y puedo leer una expresión de angustia en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios está pasando para que todo el mundo me tenga a oscuras? Me estoy empezando a desesperar, siento la ansiedad correr por mis venas, me imagino lo peor y ella nota que estoy alarmado.

-Calma Xiao, no empieces a imaginar cosas desastrosas que seguramente eso es lo que estás haciendo. – estira la mano desde su posición de conductora para estrechar la mía, la cual aprieta un momento y luego la devuelve al volante.

-Entonces ¿por qué nadie me explica? Y mi madre me dice que era imperativo volar ayer- suelto un bufido manifestando mi inconformidad.

-Mira nadie tiene derecho a contarte nada, más que tía Ieran – vuelvo mis ojos de su perfil y centro mi atención en el camino – lo único que puedo decir es que tienes que estar calmado cuando hables con ella, ¿vale?- me descoloca su petición y solo logra aumentar mi ansiedad.

El móvil suena y es un mensaje de Sakura agradeciendo que le avisara de mi aterrizaje, me desea suerte en lo que sea que tengo que enfrentar e incluye un emoticón en forma de beso, me hace sonreír y ayuda a calmar mi ansiedad. Meiling me mira de reojo y pregunta qué sucede, le comento lo que ha pasado con mis "avances" y ella, en lugar de hacer alboroto como es habitual, sólo me dedica una sonrisa que termina por borrar el pequeño alivio que había sentido al recibir el mensaje de Sakura.

Ya en la mansión Li, la atmosfera está llena de angustia, tensión y es tan palpable que se podría cortar con una tijera. Me dirijo a acomodarme en mi antigua habitación; estar aquí es surreal, todos los recuerdos de mi infancia, adolescencia y mis primeros años de adultez pasan volando en mi cabeza, estoy en eso cuando mis hermanas entran corriendo y se lanzan encima de mi como es su costumbre, claro todas menos Shiefa que sabe guardar más las apariencias. Me abrazan, me besan y yo no puedo más que devolver el cariño porque no me había dado cuenta de cuanto las extrañaba en verdad.

Después de su inigualable manera de saludar, nos piden que entremos al comedor y cuando estamos todos en nuestros respectivos lugares (no puedo evitar notar que todos estamos en la misma formación de cuando éramos pequeños: la cabecera la ocupa mi madre, del lado derecho me tiene a mi, luego a Fuutie, después a Feimei y de lado izquierdo se encuentran Sheifa como primera y Fanren le sigue) esperamos la llegada de mi querida matriarca.

-¿No viene Meiling?- pregunto al notar su ausencia.

-No, creo que solo seremos nosotros está vez- contesta Sheifa.

Entra un mayordomo anunciando que también mi madre piensa saltarse la comida con nosotros y entonces pasa algo curioso que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, el ambiente se calma y la tensión disminuye como cuando éramos pequeños. Todos lo notamos al instante y se empiezan a escuchar las risas tímidas de Feimei, Fanren y Fuutie, incluso diviso la sonrisa que Sheifa trata de disimular; me uno a ellas por el alivio que se siente, al igual que es un sentimiento que todos reconocemos y nos une.

Entablamos una conversación tranquila y todas no dejan de preguntar por Sakura, la habían visto en el desfile, aunque haya pasado ya 2 meses o más de eso y los comentarios que tiene Meiling para dirigirse a ella. Yo no tenía idea que ellas mantenían contacto por mail lo cual, me responde el porque de varios comentarios de mi prima. Era fácil para mis hermanas darse cuenta de mi situación con Sakura, porque han vivido conmigo y tengo que reconocer que me conocen muy bien, aun cuando no hemos estado tan en contacto, me dejaron ver que ellas aprobaban que me gustará mi Sakura y que sabían que a ellas les encantaría por que si se había ganado a Meiling ellas no tenían ninguna objeción. Las noticias buenas y malas de las vidas de mis hermanas me tenían encantado; siendo el menor, jamás puse atención a sus cotilleos y ellas tampoco me incluían pero ahora, me interesaba todo cuanto estuviera relacionado con ellas.

Feimei tenía novio y le dije que más le valía presentármelo y que lo iba a someter a toda clase de pruebas, además contaba con Sakura para su exhaustivo estudio mental, para mi sorpresa ella empezaba también a adentrarse y responsabilizarse por una empresa de nosotros. Lo mismo paso con Fanren, ella se encargaba de otra sección de las empresas y casi todas le rendían cuentas a Yue y mi madre, "¿Cuándo paso esto que no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué esto no viene en los informes que Yue me ha entregado? ¿Cuándo me desconecté tanto de lo demás? Bueno tenía permiso de mi madre a hacerlo pero jamás imagine que de verdad me desaparecería tanto de los otros proyectos" pensaba mientras las escuchaba hablar. Sheifa y Fuutie que tenían que ver con el mundo de la moda más las editoriales me felicitaron por haber reconstruido o, mejor dicho, re-direccionado la revista y me preguntaron si estaba pensando en venderla o no, les afirme que mi intención era que formara parte de las otras empresas ya que nos beneficiaba y era divertido tener algo con que distraerse un poco, todas me miraron cuando sonreí y, como para ellas es muy extraño que lo hiciera, se alegraron aún más de que Sakura estuviera en mi vida ya que le conferían la responsabilidad de mi nuevo estado emocional. Fue inútil tratar de averiguar por mis hermanas que es lo que estaba sucediendo y al mismo tiempo tampoco quise alterar el ambiente armónico que estábamos compartiendo.

Sonreíamos y platicábamos, nos parecíamos bastante a la familia que habíamos sido mientras mi padre vivía, nos faltaba mi madre, era cierto, pero estábamos disfrutando de este momento que pocas veces ocurría.

Al caer la tarde, mis hermanas regresaron a hacer lo que debían, se despidieron asegurando que nos veríamos en la cena y que les daba muchísimo gusto tenerme de vuelta. Me preguntaba por qué mi madre no me había recibido o mandado llamar ya que había dicho que era imperativo que estuviera aquí y todo el misterio que Meiling le agregaba al asunto volvió a inquietarme.

Recorriendo lo que fue alguna vez mi hogar me deje llevar por los recuerdos, puse especial atención al llegar a los rincones que servían de escondite cuando no quería que me encontraran y mi mente revoloteaba con fantasías de antaño, en ningún momento me di cuenta que estaba pisando el jardín en donde tantas veces había entrenado y jugado con mi prima, en donde había el más hermoso árbol de cerezo que me había acunado cuando me sentía mal o triste o cuando quería despejar mi mente, dejándome trepar por sus firmes ramas; el lugar seguía siendo tan sereno como siempre había sido, aspire con fuerza llenando mis pulmones de la tranquilidad que se respiraba aquí y pude distinguir un sombra acercándose, no tenía que adivinar que había llegado la hora de hablar con mi madre.

**Pov Sakura**

Es raro pensar en lo mucho que ha pasado en menos de 24 horas y todo se lo debo a Shaoran, no ha querido salir de mi cabeza y me estoy distrayendo horrores por su culpa, tuve que grabar una sesión completa con la señora Yasunaka porque en verdad que no pude prestarle atención, algo muy poco profesional de mi parte si he de agregar, pero él estaba empeñado a permanecer en mis pensamientos.

Tuvo la amabilidad de comunicarse conmigo para decirme que había llegado bien y que ya estaba con Meiling pero desde eso, no he vuelto a saber de él y tengo un presentimiento, algo que no me explico del todo, no es enteramente malo pero tampoco es agradable y no sé que es lo que le está pasando. Decidí que lo más conveniente era dejarlo ser, que no debía martirizarlo con mis mensajes aun cuando tengo unas ganas increíbles de tenerlo aquí conmigo, pero si me necesitaba podría marcarme o tal vez me estoy haciendo ideas tontas y por demás posesivas, no lleva ni medio día fuera de la ciudad y yo lo extraño como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

"¡Ah! Me desespera lo dramática que puedes ser a veces, se fue de viaje y dijo que tardaría una semana deja de alucinar" me digo para tranquilizarme y por que en verdad me doy cuenta que lo he tenido tan presente en estos 4 meses que ahora no puedo imaginar mucho de mi vida sin que él esté, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer y continué con los pacientes.

Después de una mañana poco exitosa decidí salir a comer con Tomoyo para que me contagiara de su buen humor de comprometida y ver si así podía quitarme éste sentimiento desagradable.

-Ay Sakura ya tengo la idea de lo que quiero que sea el vestido de novia, sé que llevo dos días comprometida pero no puedo evitarlo – me sonríe – pero ¿qué tienes? ¿qué paso ayer? – dice al ver que no me siento del todo optimista.

Irónico es que sean las mismas preguntas que me hice a mi misma ayer por la noche, le sonrió y mi cara se tiñe de rojo para acompañar el relato de lo que hice ayer con este maravilloso hombre que primero habitaba mis sueños, después mi vida y ahora no deja en paz mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- pregunta abriendo los ojos como platos después de saber lo que estuve apunto de hacer con Shaoran.

-Por que estabas con Eriol y están disfrutando de estar comprometidos Tommy, yo no quiero molestarte, incluso hable con Shaoran antes de que se fuera para tratar de resolver esto pero ya sabes como es, su viaje nos da una oportunidad para respirar y pensar las cosas- digo sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero por lo visto tu no tienes mucho en qué pensar ¿cierto?, desde que los vi ayer supuse que tendrías algo que contarme hoy. – "¿Tiene que ser tan perceptiva todo el tiempo?" Me preguntaba a mi misma aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

-La verdad es que me gusta y más que eso creo que estoy enamorada, es decir… es que él… bueno la verdad es que me agrada mucho y no sé – me cuesta trabajo poner en palabras lo que pasa por mi mente pero es así, me agrada que esté en mi vida, me ilusiona que hayamos soñado el uno con el otro, me encanta su manera de ser, me embriaga su aroma y me fascina lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

-Cuando salieron por primera vez, estabas muy centrada en conocerlo porque era algo nuevo pero ahora Sakura, no cabe duda alguna, lo es tan claro para nosotros como lo debe de ser para él y también para ti– dice mirándome como sólo ella sabe hacer y regresándome un poco de la tranquilidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es claro para él?- tal vez sea una pregunta estúpida pero quiero estar segura de su significado.

-A que él también te quiere, no me puedes decir que no te habías dado cuenta porque no te lo puedo creer, después de todo ayer casi estuvieron juntos – y se ríe al ver mi expresión de desconcierto más el súbito sonrojo que me marca la cara – ya te dije que no pasa nada es normal y bueno Eriol y yo creíamos que iban a ser más rápidos. – sonríe otra vez al ver que me vuelvo a poner roja, en realidad ya es un tono morado el que adquiere mi cara pero todo es culpa de Tomoyo por decir tantas barbaridades.

-A lo mejor tienes razón y sé que él también me quiere ayer por ejemplo me hizo sentir cosas que no pensé que sentiría con tanta intensidad, estaba tan envuelta en él, en su aroma, en sus brazos … este… a lo que me refiero es que no estaba pensando sólo me deje llevar, si no es porque él freno todo te juro que ahorita sería otra nuestra plática. – la expresión de Tomoyo en estos momentos me da miedo, tiene una sonrisa burlona que pocas veces me muestra y que me deja petrificada y acalorada por mi falta de tacto en decir las cosas.

-Amiga es lo más normal, no tienes de qué preocuparte, la sinceridad es siempre la mejor política y en cuanto regrese Shaoran tendrías que decirle cómo te sientes- me anima.

-Lo más seguro es que me acobarde en el último minuto, tengo… miedo…- suspiro - ¿qué pasa si lo nuestro no funciona? –

-¿Por qué condenas una relación desde antes de que comience? – pregunta sorprendida por mi falta de seguridad, la verdad es que también a mi me sorprende - ¿Por qué dudas que pueda funcionar? Se han llevado de maravilla en estos meses y son muy cercanos. –

-En eso tienes toda la razón pero es muy diferente ser amigos a ser novios, ya sé, dejaré que él hable primero y después le confesaré lo que siento – digo un poco más segura.

-Eso es Sakura, no tienes por que sentirte inquieta, todo saldrá bien, se les nota que se quieren y deberían darse una oportunidad … después de todo es "literalmente el hombre de tus sueños" – me guiña un ojo recordando aquel apodo que le dio cuando terminé de contarle mi sueño.

Nos dimos cuenta que la comida se había extendido más de la cuenta y salimos disparadas a nuestros trabajos. Gracioso es lo que una noche de besos y sutiles caricias logran conmigo, "vaya, estoy en las nubes" pienso y me dispongo a hacerle frente a lo que resta de la tarde.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Me recuesto en la comodidad de mi cama al llegar del trabajo y me pregunto si debería llamar a Shaoran, después del mensaje de hoy en la mañana no sé nada de él y tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo; le mando un mensaje sin embargo él no responde… ¿qué estará pasando?. Trato de desviar mi atención a otras cosas y decido marcarle a mi padre ya que no hemos podido platicar mucho.

Escuchar la dulce y apacible voz de mi papá me tranquiliza y saca a Shaoran de mi cabeza un momento, me comenta que se encuentra de maravilla y que nos extraña a mi hermano y a mi, las clases van bien y este año ha tenido un excelente grupo, honestamente nunca se queja de sus alumnos y lo encuentro gracioso por que debe de haber al menos uno que le cause algún dolor de cabeza, aunque él nunca lo mencione; entonces me cuenta que esta saliendo con alguien, cosa que me sorprende de sobremanera pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto que tenga a alguien en casa que pueda estar al pendiente de él, al preguntarle de quién se trata se pone nervioso y un tanto evasivo, como es lógico, despierta mi curiosidad y se vuelve mi misión personal descubrir de quién podría tratarse. Mi padre hace de todo para no develar ninguna información importante que me ayude a averiguar algo y se despide con su habitual: "cuídate mucho cariño, sabes que te quiero", después me desea buenas noches y colgamos. Estoy a punto de llamar a Touya para contarle las nuevas noticias y preguntar si él tiene alguna información cuando de repente suena el timbre.

"Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma", mi hermano ha venido a cenar y hacerme compañía, platicamos de lo que ha estado pasando y ruedo los ojos cuando pregunta por Shaoran nombrándolo con ese "cariñoso" apodo que le ha otorgado desde que se conocen, se alegra de saber que se encuentra en Hong Kong y no molestando a su hermanita pero lo reprendo por sus comentarios. Mientras estoy sirviendo la cena, le informo lo que me ha contado mi padre y él se sorprende, al igual que yo. Confiesa no saber nada de está mujer misteriosa con la que mi padre se ha estado viendo y lo convenzo de ayudarme en mi plan para averiguar algo, decidimos que el fin de semana caeríamos de sorpresa en la casa y conoceríamos a está mujer; estoy contenta de saber que no soy a la única por la que mi hermano siente la imperiosa necesidad de proteger.

Hablamos un poco del compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol, se alegra por ellos y luego me pregunta sobre mi vida sentimental, nunca antes me ha preguntado sobre eso por lo que me extraña y cambio la conversación para ser yo la que indagara en su vida, me revela que no ha tenido tiempo de nada con su trabajo en el hospital pero que comienza a tener la cosquilla por buscar una pareja, le digo en broma que se busque una enfermera guapa y él me comenta de una amable, por no decir fastidiosa, enfermera a la que llaman Nakuru que se la vive rondándolo y lo tiene algo exasperado sin embargo lo animo para que se de el tiempo de buscar a alguien con quien compartir su vida, ya es hora de que tenga una novia, pero pobre de la chica que llegue a caer en sus encantos, mira que tratar con el carácter de mi hermano es toda una proeza.

Como es tarde le pido a mi hermano que se quede pero el se niega argumentando que tiene que irse porque le toca guardia en el hospital y solo quería pasar a saludarme, además me recuerda que mientras Kero siga en esta casa él no se quedaría a pasar la noche ya que terminarían los dos muy lastimados. Mi gatito, al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por mi hermano le suelta un bufido, lo que solo puede significar que está de acuerdo. Nos abrazamos en la puerta para despedirnos, regreso a mi habitación y me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, checo el móvil pensando que tal vez Shaoran me ha escrito algo y me decepciona ver que no ha sido así, trato de no prestar atención a éste hecho; me despabilo mientras me dirijo a tomar una ducha y cuando dejo que las gotas de agua me acaricien el cuerpo me decido a dejar de pensar en lo peor, en confiar que el interés que Shaoran está mostrando es significado de que quiere estar conmigo, busco la fortaleza para superar la incertidumbre y confesarle mis sentimientos, después del baño, algo más calmada y relajada, me meto entre las sábanas esperando que Morfeo venga a reclamarme en sus brazos.

Volteo hacia la ventana y un tenue rayo de luna se cuela por las cortinas, recuerdo lo que dijo Eriol en su declaración: _"… muchas veces de noche miro la luna y te mando un mensaje a través de ella …" _entonces se me ocurre que tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo, me levanto de un salto, me acerco a la ventana y contemplo la luna depositando en ella el anhelo que existe en mi corazón y el deseo de ver a Shaoran volver sano y salvo.

-Donde quiera que te encuentres quiero que sepas que estoy pensando en ti y que te quiero – observo la luna una vez más, es majestuosa, tiene ese brillo especial que me envuelve en un manto de seguridad y paz; suspiro y regreso a mi cama con una sonrisa porque tal vez Shaoran ya sabe cual es mi mensaje.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Me despierto en la mañana con energías renovadas y lista para un día excelente de trabajo, hablar o dejar mensajes en la luna me ha hecho bien y estoy algo más tranquila. Reviso el móvil porque aunque quiera negarlo quiero saber si Shaoran se ha comunicado, al ver que no me ha escrito nada siento una leve decepción pero enseguida la aparto para ser yo quien le desee un buen día.

Tomoyo y Eriol me llaman para que pasemos a desayunar antes de dirigirnos al trabajo y acepto de buena gana porque quiero distraerme.

-Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura – definitivamente el amor hace milagros, ya no queda nada de aquel Eriol nervioso que me pidió ayuda para declarársele a su novia hace tres días, los dos se ven radiantes.

-Buenos días Eriol, hola Tomoyo, no hay que adivinar la razón de sus sonrisas, pero me has robado mucho a mi amiga – Eriol me mira con cara de culpabilidad y Tomoyo se ríe y luego me abraza para después tomarme del brazo para entrar en el local de Yukito.

-¡Muchas felicidades a ambos! Que su matrimonio este lleno de bendiciones y por supuesto saben que tienen al mejor chef de todo Japón a su disposición para acordar el banquete- Yukito les guiñe un ojo, abraza a Tomoyo y le estrecha la mano a Eriol, en cuanto a mi me recibe un cálido abrazo seguido de un "cupcake" recién horneado cubierto de betún de vainilla, ¡está delicioso! Y comienzo a devorarlo mientras ellos hablan de comida para la boda.

-Oye Tomoyo, este fin de semana quiero ir a Tomoeda, no sé si ustedes también quieran acompañarme, así visitas a tu madre – digo entretenida con la comida.

-Suena excelente, así podremos darle la noticia a tu madre en persona ¿no te parece amor?- Eriol me limpia un pedazo de betún de la mejilla y se lo lleva a la boca. Muestra cara de gusto por el sabor, ha intentado quitarme un pedazo pero me he visto más ágil y lo he evadido.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea, además ha estado muy rara últimamente, me ha dicho que casi no tiene tiempo y en una ocasión escuche la voz de un hombre cuando le llame, sospecho que mi madre tiene un prospecto nuevo, a lo mejor es por eso que se ha olvidado de su visita/ inspección de este mes- comenta mientras me roba el último pedazo de cupcake – estaba realmente exquisito – sonríe.

Pongo mala cara por lo que hacen mis amigos, eso de quitarme el betún y robarse mi último pedazo no me hace gracia, les muestro la lengua de forma infantil y le digo a Yukito que me de unos cuantos cupcakes para llevar a la oficina, aunque no soy de comer entre comidas, de verdad que están deliciosos y valen la pena. Todos ríen por mis demostraciones infantiles, incluso yo, que me contagio de la buena energía que hay en el ambiente.

-Mi padre también está saliendo con alguien, de hecho es por eso que vamos a Tomoeda, Touya y yo queremos averiguar de quien se trata – digo mientras se acerca una mesera para tomar nuestra orden.

–Te quejas de cómo te cuida tu hermano pero le haces lo mismo a tu padre, ambos son iguales – Yukito suspira y me sonríe mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de desaprobar lo que hago.

-Oye, yo no tengo celos patológicos como mi hermano, sólo quiero saber de quién se trata, tu también vienes y eres como de la familia, no me digas que no te da curiosidad- todos reímos por mi comentario y Yukito admite que tengo razón y que vendrá a casa con nosotros.

Terminamos de desayunar y de ponernos de acuerdo para el fin de semana, nos iríamos todos en la camioneta que Eriol rara vez usaba, saldríamos el viernes por la tarde o dependiendo del horario de mi hermano; Yukito le llamo a Touya para confirmar, dijo que tenía pacientes el viernes por lo que sería más probable que fuera el sábado por la mañana y que después tomaría unos días de descanso, estaba molido y pensaba pasar esa semana con papá o relajándose en su casa. En verdad estaba cansado, ayer cuando paso por la casa se podía notar, seguía contento si, pero el cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando por tantas horas de trabajo así que me pareció una excelente idea.

Llegando al consultorio me saludo mi secretaria y me comento que tenía muchos mensajes de pacientes los cuales querían re-agendar sus consultas, con todos los cambios me di cuenta que tendríamos la tarde libre, cuando me disponía a ir a mi oficina me llamo para comentarme que también me había llamado por teléfono una tal Fuutie Li pero que no había dejado mensaje y que ella se comunicaría conmigo más tarde, le di las gracias y me metí en la oficina.

"Fuutie Li… Fuutie Li ¿de dónde te conozco?" me preguntaba a mi misma pero me distraje viendo una nota en el escritorio que había dejado previamente la noche anterior, era de lo más bizarra, había escrito el nombre de Shaoran en ella con corazones alrededor y tenía dibujitos como si fuera una colegiala y entonces di en el clavo, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, claro la persona que me había llamado era la hermana de Shaoran pero ¿por qué me llamaba? ¿y si le había pasado algo a su hermano? ¿porqué siempre tengo que pensar en lo peor? Me dejo muy intranquila no saber nada y estaba a punto de llamar a Meiling cuando mi secretaria me dijo que tenía una llamada de la señorita Fuutie. Algo me decía que mi presentimiento el día anterior había sido correcto y que Shaoran no estaba bien, tome algo de aire y conteste la llamada.

_-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto- _no sabía que esperar_._

_-Hola señorita Kinomoto, soy Fuutie Li la hermana de Shaoran – _se presento y se pudo notar la urgencia en su voz con una simple oración lo que provocó que me pusiera muy inquieta.

_-Por favor llámeme Sakura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- _

_-Igualmente te pido que me llames Fuutie, el motivo de mi llamada es para saber si Shaoran se encuentra contigo o si se ha contactado-_

Su respuesta me descolocó, ¿porqué tendría Shaoran que estar en Japón? Se supone que estaba con ellos en Hong Kong y logró que me preocupara más.

-_No, la verdad es que no está conmigo y desde ayer no sé nada de él ¿está todo bien? – _necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

-_Es que ayer tuvo una plática con mi madre y discutieron, el caso es que salió de la casa y no contesta el celular y pensamos que tal vez se había comunicado contigo, creo que tu eres muy cercana a él … -_ se escucharon voces al otro lado del teléfono pero no pude distinguir lo que decían – _disculpa que te molestará Sakura –_

_-No te disculpes, no es molestia, si sé algo de él les informaré a través de Meiling, disculpa el atrevimiento pero me gustaría pedirte que si ustedes saben algo también me dejen saber- _

_-Muchas gracias te dejo mis datos para que puedas comunicarte conmigo en caso de que no encuentres a Meiling – _parecía una persona amable y me habría gustado de no ser por que acababa de decirme que Shaoran no aparecía. Intercambiamos teléfonos personales y cuando pensé que ya habíamos terminado de hablar agrego – _Sakura, no sabes lo mucho que agradecemos que estés en la vida de Shaoran, verlo tan diferente… bueno sólo quiero decirte que tengo muchas ganas de conocerte y que lleguemos a ser amigas, gracias de nuevo- _colgó.

¿Qué tiene la familia Li para dejar a una sin saber cómo reaccionar? Primero Shaoran con sus actitudes y ahora Fuutie con lo que acaba de decir.

Me lleve una mano al pecho, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con fuerza por la preocupación que me daba la incertidumbre de no saber de Shaoran, por eso no contestaba los mensajes, ¿se le habrá acabado la pila al teléfono? ¿estará mal herido? "Shaoran ¿en dónde te has metido?" en mi mente se mostro los momentos que habíamos compartido, su rostro mostrando mil y un emociones (su sonrisa, con el ceño fruncido, siendo infantil y enseñando la lengua) sus ojos, había examinado cada línea de expresión, cada gesto y recientemente había sentido su cuerpo junto al mío y me había gustado aun más todo lo que me había hecho sentir; la incertidumbre le dio paso a la angustia, tenía que estar bien y a salvo, todavía me faltaban muchas cosas que vivir a su lado, teníamos que discutir mucha cosas más y tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, tenía que saber que lo quería como no había querido a alguien antes...ido a alguien antes lenguair a su lado, tenñangustn el coraz dirig el ceño fruncido, siendo infantil y enseñando la lengua.

Me notificaron que mi paciente ya estaba en la sala de espera y me dirigí hacia otra sala que utilizaba para atenderlos, con el corazón y el estómago hechos girones pero tenía que ser profesional, después podría volverme loca buscando a Shaoran.

Terminé con los pacientes por ese día y despedí a mi secretaria para que saliera temprano, salí del edificio con paso veloz y me dirigí al apartamento de Shaoran, eran contadas las veces que había estado ahí, generalmente nos la pasábamos en mi departamento pero no se me ocurría otro lugar para empezar a buscar.

Llegando, me saludo el señor Wei y me dijo que Shaoran no se había comunicado ni pasado por ahí, le pedí que me informará si llegaba a pasar algo, me miro como agradeciendo lo que estaba haciendo y entonces me abrazo lo que me tomo totalmente desprevenida porque generalmente el hombre es amable pero nunca tan emotivo, cuando nos separamos me dijo que había visto el cariño que le tengo a Shaoran y que agradecía a los cielos que me hubiera encontrado, no supe qué responder y le aseguré que le tenía un gran cariño a él y a Shaoran, que se habían vuelto parte de mi familia y que haría cualquier cosa por ver a Shaoran sano y salvo, me volvió a agradecer y salí de ahí en dirección a la revista para hablar con Tomoyo.

Al parecer este día todos se habían tomado la molestia de agradecerme que estuviera en la vida de Shaoran pero no notaban que era yo la que agradecía que él estuviera en la mía, que él significaba tantas cosas, que tanto él como yo habíamos cambiado o eso creía yo y que no había nada que agradecer de su parte, el Shaoran que ahora veían era quien realmente se escondía tras esa fachada de hombre cerrado e inaccesible, lo hacía para esconder su dañado corazón y yo sólo le había dado mi amistad, no había hecho gran cosa. Cuando le conté a Tomoyo las noticias de Shaoran me dijo que me fuera a la casa que si ella sabía algo de él me llamaría inmediatamente que no me preocupara y que todo iba a estar bien, me abrazo con fuerza y tuve que mantener la compostura si no iba a estallar en mil sollozos.

Volví a casa y me sorprendí al ver un bulto en el suelo, estaba agachado con la espalda recargada en la puerta y veía a un punto a la distancia, estaba como ido y no noto que me acerqué a él. Cuando lo tuve a la altura de sus ojos me miro y podía ver que había estado llorando, cosa muy rara en él, se veía desolado y cuando pareció reparar en mi, me abrazo muy fuerte, le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad y aspire su aroma, estaba contenta de haberlo encontrado, estaba aliviada de que no le hubiera pasado nada físicamente pero seguía preocupada y molesta porque no había avisado nada a nadie.

Shaoran estaba bien y estaba aquí, conmigo, lo ayude a ponerse de pie al tiempo que abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar y cuando por fin nos sentamos volvió a abrazarme, escondió la cara en mi cuello e inspiro de nuevo con fuerza, lo sostuve lo más cerca que pude tratando de brindarle algo de consuelo, sólo pensaba "¿Qué demonios paso?".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hola! ¿cómo siguen? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en lo personal siento que esta muy misterioso, que lindas son las hermanas de Shaoran, y también ¿notaron lo rara que se puso Meiling?, de ¿qué creen que tuvieron que hablar Ieran y Shaoran?, ¿quién siente que Sakura estaba más insegura de lo normal? y la pregunta del millón ¿qué demonios paso?. Espero que se pasen a comentar cuales son sus teorías y qué les va pareciendo.

Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, la marcan como alert o favoritos y sobre todo a las personas que todavía me siguen!

En especial quiero agradecer a **Chiwanko** por seguir la historia y seguir comentando! me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia y espero que ya tengas una teoría de lo que pueda estar pasando o tramando Ieran.

Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana! una vez más aprovecho para dejar abierto la fecha de actualización pero seguimos en la racha de inspiración por lo que espero que sea pronto.

Tsuki77 Xoxo


End file.
